One and One equals more than Two
by Danzai13
Summary: Natsuki and Shizuru are married and content with their lives. When they think about having one of their own, what happens during and after the pregnancy? Rated T for Lanuage
1. The Beggening

**One + One = More than Two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime.**

**So as I was writing another chapter for _Lost _(another Mai-Hime fanfic I'm writing)_, _I had another story idea come up in my head. So I figured why not write it before I lose it :)**

**Rated T for language and possible adult situations (whatever that may be :D). So please enjoy, tell me what you think and any suggestions are appreciated.**

**Note: Sorry about the story not being readable for awhile. I was trying to change the title but it didn't go through. So I apologize and to make up for it I'll post the next chapter for _Lost _soon.**

**Thanks for the notice Yuri-hime! :)**

**-Danzai13**

**The Beginning**

"I promise to take care of you-"

"-in sickness and in health-"

"-for better or for worse-"

"Preferably for better."

"So long as we both shall live..."

**XXXX**

"I got it honey."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah don't worry Shizuru."

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki who was bringing a heavy box into their new house. Natsuki smiled back as she put the box on the nearby table.

"What in this box anyway?" Natsuki asked.

"China tea cups. My mother gave it to us as a wedding gift, remember?" Shizuru opened the box and showed a cup to Natsuki.

"All I remember that day was getting married to the love of my life." Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist.

"Smooth..." Shizuru smiled as she wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck.

Natsuki reached for Shizuru's lips with her own. Shizuru kissed back and held Natsuki closer to her body.

"Remember our honeymoon?" Shizuru asked when they parted.

"Best night ever. How could I forget?" Natsuki put her forehead to Shizuru's.

"So...how about tonight?" Shizuru seductively asked while moving her hands slowly down Natsuki's body.

Natsuki blushed when Shizuru's hands reached her butt and lingered there.

"I think when you mean tonight you actually mean right now." Natsuki responded.

"Maybe...but I'm patient." Shizuru kissed her nose and removed her hands.

Natsuki blushed again and wrapped her arms around Shizuru's body.

"The house is still empty...I think we can take a small break."

Shizuru smiled as she wrapped her arms around Natsuki's body and dived into a passionate filled kiss.

**XXXX**

On top of the rug in their living room, they held each other close. Natsuki breathed heavily into Shizuru's neck as the chestnut haired woman smoothed out the long raven hair.

"I love you." Natsuki whispered in Shizuru's ear.

"I love you too." Shizuru smiled.

"Are we ever gonna get all of our stuff into our house?" Natsuki asked laying her head next to Shizuru's.

"Sooner or later." Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's bare back.

Natsuki moaned as Shizuru began to kiss her neck.

"Z-Zuru we need to stop." Natsuki slightly pushed Shizuru away.

Shizuru sighed in disappointment but it disappeared the moment Natsuki stood up giving her a nice view of Natsuki's bare body. She smiled as Natsuki slowly began to put her clothes on. Natsuki noticed the silence and turned her head at the smiling Shizuru.

"W-What's with the smile?"

"Ara, keep going. I'm enjoying the show." Shizuru smiled.

"Even though I'm putting my clothes back on?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow.

"True but it gives me another chance to take them off later."

Natsuki blushed as Shizuru stood up giving her a good view of her naked body. Natsuki stopped all her motions and watched Shizuru slowly put her clothes back on. As Shizuru began to button up her shirt, a hand stopped her.

"Let me do it." Natsuki blushed as she began to button up the shirt.

Shizuru smiled as Natsuki slowly buttoned up the shirt. Once her shirt was buttoned up, Shizuru placed a small kiss on Natsuki's cheek.

"Okini, my love." Shizuru smiled.

"No problem," Natsuki blushed.

"So how many more boxes are left to go through?" Shizuru asked.

"Not too many, good thing we don't have a lot of stuff." Natsuki smiled.

"At least not yet."

"Eh?"

"Nothing." Shizuru smiled.

**XXXX**

"Shizuru where is my leather suit?"

"I don't know."

Natsuki sighed in frustration as she had been looking for her leather suit for 30 minutes. She swore she left them in her closet but apparently it had gone missing.

_What the hell? I never move it from the closet unless I'm going out for a ride. So where-_

The light bulb in Natsuki's head lit up and she turned around. She walked into the room where Shizuru was folding clothes.

"Yes?"

"Okay give it back."

"Give what back?" Shizuru smiled.

"Give me my leather suit."

"Oh...you mean this one?" Shizuru lowered her shirt a little for Natsuki to see her leather.

"Yeah...why are you wearing it?" Natsuki asked.

"Well if you really want it," Shizuru took off her shirt and skirt, "Then you'll have to take it off me."

Natsuki stared at the leather that hugged Shizuru's body. She had to put a hand to her nose to prevent any leakage that might occur. It didn't help as Shizuru gently sat on the bed and positioned herself so the leather showed more of her curves.

"I'm waiting baby." Shizuru smiled.

_Calm down! Don't bleed! _Natsuki took a deep breath.

She walked to Shizuru and slowly reached for the zipper at the top. It surprised her when Shizuru didn't make a move on her as the zipper lowered. Natsuki soon figured out why.

"Um...honey?'

"Yes?"

"W-Where are-is your bra?"

"I don't know?" Shizuru winked.

Natsuki blushed as she pulled the zipper lower and lower.

"Why is your underwear missing too?"

"Is that a problem Natsuki?"

Natsuki laid Shizuru down on the bed and hovered above her.

"Not at all." Natsuki smiled.

**XXXX**

"Shizuru?"

"Ne, Natsuki?"

"How long have we've been married?"

"You forgot?"

"No, just wondering."

"Almost a year, 9 months."

"It doesn't seem that long, huh?"

Shizuru smiled as she laid her head back onto Natsuki's shoulder. Natsuki smiled as she wrapped her arms around Shizuru. They were on the couch watching a movie, though they we're paying more attention to themselves.

"Natsuki?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

Natsuki placed a small kiss on Shizuru's cheek.

"I love you too."

"Natsuki?"

"What?"

"Will...will we always be like this?"

Natsuki wrapped her arms tighter around Shizuru.

"Forever."

**XXXX**

"Natsuki."

"What?"

"I killed our plant." Shizuru showed the dead plant in the pot to Natsuki.

Natsuki had too keep from laughing as she inspected the dead plant. She noticed that Shizuru was depressed so smiling in front of her was no option.

"It's okay, we'll just get another plant. Just remember to water it next time." Natsuki went to the refrigerator.

Shizuru sighed as she began to take the plant out of the pot. Natsuki watched her as she opened a can of soda. When the plant was thrown back into the grass, Shizuru walked back into the kitchen and placed the pot in the sink. Natsuki smiled as Shizuru began to clean the pot.

"Don't worry too much about it Shizuru." Natsuki took a sip her soda.

"But if I can't take care of a plant, how am I suppose to take care of our baby?"

Natsuki's eyes popped open when she heard the word baby. The soda that was in her mouth spewed out on the floor. Natsuki wiped off the soda that was on her mouth as she coughed. Shizuru sighed at the mess on the floor.

"A-a-a baby?" Natsuki managed to say.

"Why not? We are married."

"But a baby is...a baby is a lot of work and we can't even have a kid of our own."

"Science has a way. You should know that as you work in a science department."

"Okay maybe but Shizuru we really got to think about this. I mean a baby is a huge responsibility."

"That's why I'm trying to take care of a plant first.

"A plant and a baby aren't exactly the same thing."

"Does Natsuki not want a baby?"

"I never said that."

"But you sound like-"

"Look I know but..."

"But what?" Shizuru asked.

"I don't know..."

"I want a baby. I want to have my Natsuki's baby."

Natsuki looked up at Shizuru and saw that she was telling the truth. She wanted to have children.

"Well...I..."

"Yes?"

"Shizuru...I'm gonna go for a walk." Natsuki turned away.

"Where are you going?" Shizuru began to follow her.

"I don't know...just somewhere. I just need to think about this."

Natsuki walked out of their house. Shizuru leaned on the side of the open door and watched Natsuki walk away. She sighed and watched until Natsuki became a speck.

**XXXX**

_A baby...I want a baby...but why am I so afraid?_

Natsuki was walking in the park aimlessly. She had her hands in her jacket as she began to think about why she had anxiety about having a baby .

_Shizuru really wants to have kids..._

Natsuki stopped walking when she saw a bench. She sighed as she sat on it and looked up at the afternoon sky. The white clouds passed by, she swear she saw a cloud look like a baby. She shook her head and brought out her cellphone. Dialing a familiar number, she put the phone to her ear. The phone rang and she heard the other person pick up.

"Natsuki?"

"Hey Shizuru."

"Where are you?"

"I somehow walked to the park."

"Oh..."

Silence took over for a moment.

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"No I'm coming back. Just wait for me okay?"

"I'll wait for you forever."

Natsuki smiled as she ended the conversation. She stood up and began to back track her footsteps. When she arrived back home she took a moment to look at their house. She smiled again as she began to walk to it. Opening the door the smell of food came to her. She walked to the kitchen and saw Shizuru in her apron at the stove. Natsuki coughed catching Shizuru's attention.

"Dinner's ready."

"Okay." Natsuki walked over to get plates.

After they set the table and sat in their chairs. An awkward silence took over.

"Natsuki?"

"Yeah?" Natsuki lifted up her head.

"I...I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I'm sorry for pushing the subject about wanting a baby. I don't want to have a baby unless we both agree."

Natsuki smiled as she rose from her seat and walked over to Shizuru.

"You know...I was thinking about it. It is kind of quiet around here. It has been a year and I love you."

"Natsuki?

"I want to have a mini Shizuru around the house too." Natsuki smiled.

"What if I wanted a mini Natsuki?"

"Either way."

Shizuru smiled and kissed Natsuki on the lips.

**XXXX**

"Are you sure you want to carry the baby?" Natsuki asked as she ran her hands down Shizuru's bare back.

"Mmm-hmmm." Shizuru moaned as Natsuki began to massage her back.

"Positive?"

"Positive."

Natsuki placed a small kiss in the middle of Shizuru back as she continued to massage her back.

"Be honest, do you want a girl or boy?" Natsuki asked.

"Well...I'd like a girl, but more than anything I want our baby to be happy and healthy," Shizuru responded, "What about you?"

"I want a healthy, happy baby too."

Shizuru smiled and turned over. She placed a small kiss on Natsuki's lips.

"Or does Natsuki want to carry our baby?"

"Um, uh whatever you want."

Shizuru nuzzled her head near Natsuki's breast. Natsuki slightly blushed but smiled as she held Shizuru closer to her.

"So tomorrow to the doctors?"

"Tomorrow."

Natsuki felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep. She laid her head back in her pillow and closed her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Thanks for reading! R&R please**


	2. Baby

**I was thinking 'no this would be much better'. Then I was like 'but this would be nice, but where the hell am I going to put that in this story?' I hate writing blocks :( Having a major one for _Lost _so I worked on this story.**

**Have fun, hope everyone's having a good day...minus the writing blocks :p**

**Baby**

It's been about 3 months and we've still trying for a baby. Its disappointing but I don't mind all the sex involved. Even though I'm 100% sure she's enjoying it too, its just that she...hasn't really been the same. It could be due to the fact that she's not pregnant yet.

The next day I was at the table getting my things together to go to work. I followed my mother's footsteps and went into the science department. Not much happens though, I'd rather ride my bike. Before I could grab my bag I heard a disappointed sigh from the bathroom and a clunking sound. I put my things on the ground and walked over to the bathroom. I saw Shizuru with another familiar look of disappointment. I took a quick glance at the trash can and saw a pregnancy test stick with the big red letters screaming 'No'. I stood behind Shizuru and wrapped my arms around her.

"Shizuru...its okay."

Shizuru's body somewhat stiffened. I knew this sign all too well.

"I...I don't understand. We did everything to doctor told us to."

"I know, but he did say it wouldn't be easy. These things take time." I tried to comfort her.

"I know...but..."

"Hmm?"

"I don't know what to do." Shizuru sighed.

I turned her around to face me. Her eyes were watery and I held her close to me.

"It'll happen, don't worry." I smiled.

"Okini..." She held me back.

**XXXX**

I hate hospitals. Hated the place ever since I was a kid. I swear every room is painted in one boring color, white. I slightly glared at medical instruments that were on the nearby table.

"Behave Natsuki."

I looked at Shizuru who was smiling at me. I smiled back and tried to calm down.

"I'll try." I sat next to her on the medical bed.

She took my hand and leaned on my shoulder. I blushed a little as she placed my hand on her stomach. It made me smile though.

_Flashback_

_"Nat~su~ki!"_

_I heard at the end of the phone. I tried to hide my blush from my co-workers. I turned around and tried to find a place where I wouldn't show anyone I was blushing._

_"What is it baby?"_

_"Did my Natsuki find a place to hide?" I heard her giggle._

_"S-shut up! What did you call me for?"_

_"I can't call my Natsuki anytime I want? Ikezu." I swear I could see her stinking our her bottom lip and making a pout face._

_"Of course you can but don't say things that will make blush."_

_"Ara, so my Natsuki was blushing." I heard her chuckle._

_I felt my cheeks burn again._

_"No I wasn't!"_

_"Ara, ara."_

_"Shizuru!"_

_"Kanin na, but my Natsuki sounds too cute."_

_I sighed as I sat back in a chair I found._

_"Natsuki."_

_"Yes?"_

_"When are you coming home?"_

_"Not till later. Why?"_

_"Just wondering."_

_"Is everything okay?"_

_"Everything is wonderful. See you tonight." She ended the conversation before I could respond._

_I raised an eyebrow as I put my phone away._

_"Oh well, guess I'll know when I get back home."_

_After work I rode back home as fast as I could. Turning off and placing my bike in the garage, I walked into our home and closed the door behind me._

_"Natsuki!" I felt hands come and wrap themselves from behind me._

_"Shizuru!"_

_"Yes, my Natsuki?"_

_"Please don't do that. You know I hate that."_

_"Don't hug you from behind?"_

_"Don't surprise me like that." I sighed._

_"Kanin na." She smiled._

_I smiled back despite being somewhat mad at her. I turned around and wrapped my arms around her neck._

_"If you give me a kiss, I might forgive you."_

_Shizuru smiled as she leaned in and captured my lips with hers. I moved my lips with hers and held her closer._

_"Forgive me now?" Shizuru asked once we parted._

_"Of course." I rested my forehead on hers._

_"Okini." She gave me a quick kiss on the nose._

_"So you said your day was wonderful?" I said._

_"Yes..."_

_I raised an eyebrow at her as she lead me to the couch and made me sit down. She smiled as she held my hands._

_"I'm pregnant."_

_I just stared at her._

_"W-what?"_

_"I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby."_

_I continued to stare at her. After a few moments of digesting the news, my face broke into a smile._

_"Really?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Shizuru...!"_

_**XXXX**_

_"Shizuru, are you okay?" It had been a few weeks later and I noticed a change in Shizuru._

_"I'm fine, why do you ask?"_

_"Well, you've been a little distant lately. Did I do something?"_

_"No, have I been distant?"_

_"Just a little."_

_"Kanin na, Natsuki."_

_"You sure your okay?"_

_"...I'm just worried about our baby." Shizuru put her hands on her stomach._

_"What's with the baby?" I put a hand over her's._

_"I don't know...I'm just really worried. Maybe maternal instincts have already kicked in?" She smiled._

_I sighed before giving her a small kiss on the cheek._

_"If your worried that much, let's go to the hospital then."_

_"What about work?"_

_"Our child comes before our jobs."_

_"You hate hospitals."_

_"I'll manage for our kid." I sighed._

_I felt two arms wrap themselves around me._

_"Okini Natsuki. You'll be a good Mama."_

_"I hope so."_

_That's my biggest fear, not being a good parent._

**XXXX**

"Is the baby doing okay?" I asked rubbing her stomach.

"I thinks so." Shizuru responded.

The door opened to our room and the nurse came in.

"Good morning, Mrs. Kuga. Everything okay?" The nurse looked up from her notepad.

"Everything's good. Just want to check up on the little one." Shizuru smiled.

"Great, then let's hook you up to the ultrasound." The nurse smiled as she walked over to the machine.

"Natsuki be nice." Shizuru must of noticed I was slightly glaring at the machine.

"I'm trying." I sighed.

"Okay, if you could raise up your shirt for me?" The nurse asked.

"Me?" I blushed.

"No not you, Mrs. Kuga. Your partner." The nurse replied.

I felt embarrassed but Shizuru seemed to enjoy it.

"This might be a little cold." The nurse squirted some of that weird jelly on Shizuru's abdomen.

"Ara." Shizuru slightly flinched.

"Okay, here we go." The nurse began to search for our baby.

I became so excited when the display showed up on the screen. I saw the moving black and gray shadows and grew curious about where our baby was.

"Will we know what the baby looks like? Whether its a girl or not? Oh what about its hair color?" I began to question the nurse.

"Natsuki, it's only been a month." Shizuru commented.

"But a lot of things can happen after a month right?" I asked the nurse.

"Not much." The nurse responded.

I sighed in defeat but I felt a hand cup my cheek. I looked down and saw Shizuru smile at me. I smiled back and put my hand on top of hers.

"Hmm...I'll be right back." The nurse said as soon as she cleaned up Shizuru.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to get the doctor." The nurse responded before leaving the room.

I looked at Shizuru and saw a look of worry on her face. I gently placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sure its not anything too serious."

"Yeah..."

We continued to wait anxiously for the nurse to come back with the doctor. I began to twiddle my thumbs as the minutes flew by. Shizuru patted the medical bed. I walked over and sat next to her.

"You know...we should think of a name for the baby."

I looked her, not sure what to say next. So I just smiled and tried not to think about what news the doctor might bring.

"Okay...boy or girl names?"

"Since we don't know yet, how about you think of girl names and I'll think of boy names?" She suggested.

"Sounds fair, but please don't name our kid after me."

"Likewise my Natsuki."

_Damn, I really liked the name Shizuka._

"Okay...uh...how about...Kaori?"

"Sounds nice...a boy name...Daisuke?"

"Eh, its okay. Oh, how about Arisa?"

"No, don't like the name. How about Tohru?"

"Its okay...um, Izumi?"

"Mmm...Shin?"

"Umm...Kagura?'

Shizuru nodded her head no. We both sigh as we really couldn't agree with the names we thought of.

"Damn, who would of thought naming a kid would be so hard." I groaned.

"Well we still have time to think about it." Shizuru smiled.

"I guess so."

At that moment the doctor arrived. I sat up straight and tried not to glare at the doctor.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Good morning, is there something wrong?" Shizuru asked.

"Well given the results of the ultrasound, I'd like to perform some test on you." The doctor said.

"What kind test?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Just some test to see if the baby is okay."

"Is there something wrong with the baby?" Shizuru asked trying to hide her fear.

"Well...lets just run the tests first and see what we get."

"Your not going to hurt her are you?" I asked.

"No, completely harmless procedures."

"Okay then." Shizuru nodded her head.

**XXXX**

After they ran those test on Shizuru, they put us back in the same room as before. They told us to wait for the result, but the longer they were gone the more anxious I grew. I looked over at Shizuru and saw her rubbing her hands together.

"How long have we been waiting?" I asked Shizuru.

"About an hour."

I groaned as I tried to find something to keep my patience from running thin. We tried the naming game again but no good names came to mind. I really have a bad feeling about those test Shizuru went through.

"Natsuki?"

"Yeah?" I turned to her.

"What about the name Suri if we have a girl?'

I thought about the name for the moment. It sounded nice.

"I like it."

Shizuru smiled as I sat down near her again.

"But if I remember correctly, I was suppose to think of a girl name."

"Yes you were." Shizuru smiled.

"So what do you think about the name Shizuka?"

"Ara, that kind of sounds like my name."

"I really like that name." I responded.

She looked like she thought about it but smiled at the same time.

"I like it too."

I smiled and gently grabbed her hand with mine. I leaned into her and eyed her lips. She knew exactly what I was going for and she leaned in as well.

"The test are back in." The doctor entered the room.

I had to hold back a frustrated sigh when the doctor interrupted our kiss. Shizuru somewhat smiled but seemed disappointed too. The doctor seemed to notice.

"Sorry about that, but I have the results back in."

"What do they say?" Shizuru asked.

The doctor took a deep breath before looking at both me and Shizuru.

"Well when the nurse was using the ultrasound, she couldn't find any signs of you being pregnant."

Shizuru began to turn pale.

"But, the pregnancy test showed that I was pregnant."

"Right, so that's why I asked you to undergo those test. That way we could determine whether

or not the machine messed up your results."

"So?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but your not pregnant."

"But...but then why..." Shizuru began.

"It might have been that the pregnancy test messed up. Another test you tested through showed that...well..."

"Well what?" I asked.

"Mrs. Kuga...you can't have children."

I looked at Shizuru and saw her face almost shatter. I put my hands on her shoulder as I tried to intake the news as well.

"I'm sorry, but your infertile. You won't be able to bear children."

Shizuru buried her face in her hands and began to cry.

_Not carry a baby...ever?_

**I'm sorry, just couldn't do it :( Thanks for reading. R&R please**


	3. My Treasure

**So the writer's block is gone :D At the end of this chapter there's going to be a surprise. Anyway enjoy and thanks for the reviews. Sorry to anyone who was upset last chapter :(**

**R&R please**

**My Treasure**

Time seemed to slow down to almost a dead stop. After we came back home Shizuru seemed dead, she stayed away from me. She began to push me away, even though I'm trying to comfort her. She's still in the same room, still siting in the same chair, still looking out the same window. I'm behind the door looking at her. My Shizuru...she took that news really hard. She really wanted to carry our child.

I continued to watch her from behind the door. I had tried several times to reach her but they all ended in failure. But I love her...I can't let her suffer alone. Approaching her would be a bit difficult, I don't really know how...

I got to try though.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly walked to her. I knelt down on my knees and placed my hands in hers. That seemed to get her out of her trance as she looked down at me. I looked up at her as I caressed her hands.

"Shizuru..."

She looked down at my hands caring for hers. She tired to smile but it kind of died. I gently rose from the floor and kissed her cheek.

"Nat...suki..."

I somehow made her rise up from the chair. Guiding her to our room, I laid her down on our bed and laid besides her. Without a moments pause she wrapped her arms around me. I repeated the action and smoothed out her hair with my hand. My other hand gently rubbed her back as she placed her head under my chin.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered.

She twitched a little, but I think she finally let herself go. She quietly began to cry, I knew as I felt the warm tear fall on my skin. I placed a small kiss on her cheek as I continued to comfort her.

I can't believe that someone like me can comfort the person I cherish most. That I can repay their kindness by simple action or word.

I feel invincible.

**XXXX**

About three weeks had passed and Shizuru seemed to recover from the news. We even had sex, something she was hesitant to do since the impact of the news. We were happy again...but...something was missing. It was like a huge hole was created and it keeps getting bigger and bigger.

I sat at our table and began to think about what that hole was. I was suppose to do some paperwork some idiot pushed on to me, but this problem was more important.

What is it?

What could it be?

I sighed and gave up. I sat up and turned off the light. Knowing my way in the dark, I reached our room and saw Shizuru asleep under the covers. I smiled as I laid besides her. She stirred in her sleep and turned over to face me. She was awake, I kind of suspected so.

"Natsuki...okini."

"For what?" I was confused.

She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a slight kiss on the cheek.

"For everything, I'm so lucky to have you by my side."

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her. This woman means everything to me...and somehow she wants me as well. But...what's missing?

Suddenly, I had the answer.

I let go of Shizuru and put an arm under my head. Shizuru back away so we were face to face.

"Shizuru, I've been thinking."

"Uh-oh." She smiled.

I smiled as I brought up a hand and cupped her cheek.

"You know...the doctor never said anything about me be not being able to carry a child."

Shizuru almost froze for a moment.

"Maybe...maybe I could carry our child."

"Natsuki...you really want this?" Shizuru asked.

I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I wanna have children with you. You and no one else."

Shizuru smiled at me before giving me a passionate kiss. We parted to breath the air once more, I felt her lifting up my might shirt. I felt myself blush when I felt her fingertips playing at the edge of my breast.

"Z-Zuru!"

She looked at me and smiled as soon as she took off my shirt.

"Ready to make our baby?"

I wanted to respond yes, but my moan answered her as her hand found it's way underneath my bra.

**XXXX**

My Natsuki.

My Natsuki is beautiful. My most precious treasure.

My heart.

I woke up and the first thing I saw was my treasure. I smiled as she was in a deep slumber. A little drool was collecting on her cheek. Cute.

I remembered it was Sunday, so there was no need to get up so early. I got comfortable as I laid my head into the pillow near Natsuki. She somewhat stirred in her sleep as I placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Mmm...I love you too."

I was surprised to find her waking up. She opened one eye and looked up at me. I smiled at her and she smiled at me.

"Good morning."

"Morning...is it Sunday?"

"Of course."

"I'm going back to sleep." Natsuki closed her one eye.

I chuckled as I sat up.

"Where you going?" Natsuki asked without opening her eyes.

"To make breakfast." I walked towards the kitchen.

I arrived at the kitchen and stretched my arms out. As I opened the refrigerator, I heard Natsuki get out of the bed and walk to the bathroom. I saw her undressing, getting in the shower, that warm water falling all over her body, those suds covering areas of her naked body seductively, and her cute blush spreading across her face. Ara...

I smiled at the dirty thought in my head. Unable to contain myself, I walked back to our room. I heard some noise in the bathroom, so it seems my mind was in the right frame. I opened the door and was about to pounce on my beloved when I saw her holding a pregnancy test stick. I saw her turn a little pale and I began to worry.

"Natsuki?"

She sat down on the toilet and looked speechless. I rushed over to her.

"Natsuki, what's wrong?" I knelt down to her.

She didn't respond, this worried me. I looked at the pregnancy test stick that was in her hands. I gasped when I saw the big letters.

"Natsuki..."

She seemed to snap out of her state of shock and she smiled at me with the same smile I saw when I said yes to her proposal.

"...We're gonna have a baby."

My heart jumped for joy at hearing those words.

"Natsuki!" I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you!" Natsuki embraced me.

"I love you too. Thank you so much Natsuki!" I felt myself crying tears of joy.

That morning we gave ourselves to each other again.

It was pure bliss.

**XXXX**

"Shizuru."

"Yes Natsuki?"

"I'm hungry."

"I'll get you something to eat. Jut hold on a moment."

I heard an exasperated sigh from the living room. I continued to make Natsuki's favorite craving food, yakitori. Not that its a bad craving food, but my Natsuki won't eat it without it dunked in mayo. As much as I don't want to dunk it in mayo, I have to for Natsuki's sake. Otherwise she'll get mad at me.

I brought the meal over Natsuki who was sitting on the couch rubbing her slightly large stomach. She smiled when she saw the yakitori.

"Thank you love." She took the yakitori without hesitation.

I smiled as I sat besides her. I put my hand on her stomach and began to slowly rub. These last four months have been interesting. Natsuki is so emotional, she cries hard, sometimes she smiles for about a week and other times she gets really mad at me. Though she does apologize like a madwoman afterwords. Despite how difficult it has been for the both of us, I wouldn't change anything if I had to start over.

"Our baby girl..." I smiled when I felt a little kick.

Natsuki smiled and placed her free hand on mine.

"You know we really haven't picked out a name for our baby." Natsuki said.

"That's right, we didn't really agree on which name to choose." I smiled.

"Why?"

"You got mad at me and locked yourself in our room."

_Flashback_

_"But I like that the name Shizuka!" Natsuki responded._

_"But I also like the name Suri." Shizuru responded._

_"Yeah you also like Mizore and Aine! How many other names do you have to like before we can name our baby?"_

_"Natsuki please calm down."_

_"You know what, I don't care anymore! You just sit there and think of a name, I'm going to my room." Natsuki walked out of the living room._

_Shizuru sighed when she heard their bedroom door lock. She looked at the pillow and blanket on the sofa._

_"Ara, looks like I'm sleeping on the couch again."_

"Oh yeah, sorry." Natsuki sighed.

"It's okay, now what name do you like best?"

"Well we have Suri, Shizuka, Mizore and Aine." Natsuki numbered on her hand.

I sighed to myself. They were all good names, picking one would be really difficult.

"Well whatever name we give her, we'll love her no matter what." I smiled as I took her hand in my own.

"Shizuru..." I saw tears swell up in her eyes.

**XXXX**

I walked into our home from work. Natsuki is now 8 months pregnant, it should be anytime now. She had taken maternity leave from her job, and as much as I wanted to stay with Natsuki at home I remembered someone had to pay the bills. As soon as I put my jacket on the rack, I heard crying from the living room. I rushed over and saw Natsuki curled up on the couch.

"Natsuki, what's wrong?" I put my arms around her.

She sniffed as she tried to wipe away the tears.

"We're out of mayo."

I just stared at her. As much as I wanted to laugh at that moment, I knew better than to make my emotional Natsuki mad. So I just smiled and continued to hold her.

"Don't worry, I'll buy some more later."

She laid back into me, most of the tears gone.

"Shizuru...I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of the baby."

She turned her body so she could look up at me but still lay down on me.

"The baby?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I...I don't know if I can handle a baby."

_Hmm..._

"Its not that I don't want a baby, but...but what if...if she doesn't like me?"

"She will. She'll love you too." I smiled.

"What if I screw up? She could be picked on or someone could hurt her. What if we hurt her?What if...what if she says she hates me?"

I saw the tears swell up in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm so scared."

I lifted up her head by tilting her chin up.

"Natsuki, your right. This baby will be human. She'll learn, love, hate and be hurt by other people."

She began to cry more.

"But I know we'll be there for her every step of the way. It'll be hard, but we'll have each other to rely on and our little girl to love together."

Her face brightened up a little.

"Besides, there's no way our baby could hate you. She's a part of me as well as you."

She smiled and laid her head on my chest.

"You know, I'm really jealous of you." I said.

"Jealous? Of me," Natsuki looked up at me with a raised eyebrow, "Why the hell would you be jealous of me?"

"Because you get to feel and carry our child."

Her eyes reflected a shadow of sorrow. She closed her eyes as if she was in pain and moaned a little.

"What's wrong?"

"Our baby is acting up a little." Natsuki smiled as she took my hand and placed it on her large stomach.

I felt her stomach move, I think I was blushing. I felt Natsuki nuzzle her head near my cheek.

"Every time I think about you, our baby jumps like crazy." Natsuki smiled.

I smiled back as I felt the baby jump quickly.

**XXXX**

"Yeah, its Sunday!" Natsuki cheered.

I chuckled as I laid besides her. She was excited for me to finally be home again all day long. We were still in bed, usually I just loved this alone. I placed a small kiss on her lips as soon as she settled down.

"Good morning."

"Good morning...I'm hungry." Natsuki sighed.

I chuckled as I placed another kiss on her lips.

"Okay, I'll go get it ready."

"Wait...I got to pee." Natsuki slowly got off our bed.

I chuckled again as I watched her go to the bathroom. I stretched out my arms and legs before getting off the bed. Before I could leave our room, Natsuki bust open the bathroom door.

"My water broke."

"What?"

"My water broke!"

"Um, okay w-w-w-we better go!"

_The time has come, what do I do?_

**Yakitori- Means grilled fowl, basically grilled chicken on a bamboo stick**

**So the surprise is I'm going to hold a poll on my account and let you readers choose the name of ShizNat's baby! No one will be allowed to see the results until I post the next chapter! So the poll will also stay on until I post the next chapter :D**

**Thanks for reading and go vote please :D**


	4. New Life

**Well the results are in! It was a good race, the chosen name won by one vote :) If you can't resist you can go and see the results on my profile. Though the name is going to show up in a few sentences so you might as well begin reading. To those who voted, thanks**

**I made this chapter longer than I expected, I like the baby moments :D**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**New Life**

_W-...where am I?_

I felt heavy and really tired for some reason. I looked around and saw I was in a hospital bed, in a hospital room. I glared at the white colored room.

_We meet again you bastard._

A nurse came in and smiled at me.

"Good morning, have a good night's rest?"

"I guess...oh crap! Where's Shizuru? Oh crap! I gave birth didn't I? Where's my baby? Where's my wife?"

"All in good time Mrs. Kuga," the nurse smiled, "Your wife is checking up on your daughter. She's a beautiful 5 pound baby, she almost looks just like your wife. Congratulations."

I smiled at hearing about our new baby. I looked up at the ceiling and felt relaxed with the pillows on my back.

_Maybe the hospital isn't such a bad place._

"Well speaking of your wife." I heard the nurse say.

I raised my head and saw Shizuru walking in and smiling as she held a small bundle of pink blankets. The nurse smiled at the both of us as she slowly made her way out the door. I stared at the blankets, I saw a small nose and a bundle of soft black wild hair.

"Natsuki you gave us a beautiful baby girl." Shizuru gave me a small kiss on the forehead.

"Shizuru...is this..." I lost all speech when I saw her.

"Yes." Shizuru carefully put our baby in my arms.

I...can't really describe it. I've just meet her and I love her so much. I would do anything to protect her, be her armor, her sword, her shield, whatever she needs. I felt something fall on my cheek. Shizuru's hand came over and wiped it away.

"Shizuru...she's perfect." I gently rubbed a finger across that red cheek.

Shizuru wrapped an arm around me and the other around our new family member. I gently placed a small kiss on our baby's forehead.

"We love you Shizuka"

**XXXX**

I won't lie, its hard raising a baby. So many sleepless night, so much worrying, so many diapers, so many tears from both Shizuka and her parents...but there's so much love too.

It's been about 4 months and Shizuka is still so beautiful. With Shizuru being the main bread winner, I stayed home most of the time and took care of Shizuka. Though sometimes we switch it around, I go to work and Shizuru stays and tends to Shizuka. A nice little mix.

Shizuka is beautiful. No matter how many times I say that, I still can't help but repeat it for the world to hear. She almost looks like me, with the black hair and the jade eyes. Although I think she has her mother's face, that's better than having mine. Either way she so beautiful. I'm holding her and she's looking up at me with jade colored eyes like mine. She yawns at me showing me her gum smile. I smile, thinking its the cutest thing I've ever seen. Shizuka began to squirm and grew fussy.

"Okay hold on." I knew what she wanted.

I lifted my shirt up and began to breast feed her. When I first breast fed her I as a bit nervous about it. Though now its something treasured, I don't really know how to explain it. Its a bond between me and Shizuka that no one else could understand. Not even Shizuru.

I heard the door knob turn and someone entered the home. I recognized the footsteps and smiled.

"Back so soon?" I smiled.

Shizuru smiled at me and Shizuka. She sat down behind me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I can't stand to be away from you and Shizuka. for so long So I came home early today."

"Well welcome back." I smiled at her.

Shizuka stopped eating and I lifted her up to burp her. Shizuru extended her hands to Shizuka.

"You had her all day, my turn."

I pretended to growl at her like a dog and held Shizuka closer.

"Grrr, my baby, mine!"

Shizuru chuckled at my actions, but I was being half serious. Reluctantly I gave Shizuka over to Shizuru. As Shizuru began to pat Shizuka's back, I smiled at the loving daughter-mother scene. It was beautiful.

**XXXX**

"She's just adorable! Natsuki-chan you gave me a beautiful granddaughter."

It was Shizuru idea, not mine. Though Shizuka should see her grandparents now and then. I just wish her grandmother wouldn't hog my baby all the time.

My mother-in-law, Asuka Fujino is all over my little girl giving her hugs and kisses...I want my baby back already.

"Natsuki behave, you'll have Shizuka back in your arms soon." Shizuru tapped me back to reality.

"Is Natsuki getting jealous because Shizuka likes her grandmother more than her mother?" Asuka smiled.

"I am not! Here watch." I stretched my hands out for Shizuka.

"Come here Shizuka. Come on! Come to mama!" I smiled as Shizuka looked at me.

Shizuka looked at me with blank eyes as I moved my fingers and waited for her to outstretch her arms to me. I think she was a bit confused as she began to play with Asuka's long chestnut hair.

"Shizuka come to mama please."

Shizuka looked at me for a moment, but then she turned back to Asuka. I gasped as she began to cuddle up with Asuka.

"Natsuki dear, don't pout please." Shizuru chuckled.

"I'm not pouting." I huffed as I crossed my arms at my chest.

"Ara, don't be like your mama Shizuka." Asuka smiled and held Shizuka closer to her.

"Too late, she already has my hair and eyes." I noted.

"Ara, but she has my face." Shizuru noted.

"But...let have my baby back." I opened my arms to Asuka and Shizuka.

"I don't think she wants to." Asuka smiled as Shizuka began to wiggle in her arms.

"Please I gave birth to her, of course she wants me back," I grabbed Shizuka, "Come on Shizuka let's go for a walk."

"Shizuka can't walk yet." Asuka noted.

"A...We'll be out in the garden." I walked to the back of the house.

I heard chuckling behind me as I walked to the garden. It was nice and quiet for a change. Shizuka seemed to like it too. As we walked close to a tree Shizuka noticed a flower and stared at it for the longest time. I chuckled as I picked it and let Shizuka get a closer look.

"It matches your eyes." I put it behind her ear.

She looked beautiful, despite that she was trying to take the flower out from behind her ear. I placed a small kiss on her forehead and she made a cooing sound. She smiled at me with her bright jade eyes and some drool out of her mouth.

"Beautiful no?" I felt someone behind me.

I turned my head and saw Shizuru smiling at me and our baby. Shizuka cooed and outstretched her hands to Shizuru. I smiled when I saw Shizuru slightly surprised at Shizuka's actions.

"Go on, your daughter wants you to hold her." I held out Shizuka for Shizuru to take her.

Shizuru slowly grabbed Shizuka and held her close. Shizuka made a high pitch squeal when Shizuru took her. I chuckled when Shizuru blushed when Shizuka's soft head rubbed against her cheek.

"Natsuki...Shizuka...I..." I saw small tears about to come out of her eyes.

"Yeah I know...I love her that much too." I hugged them both and placed a small kiss on Shizuru's forehead.

Shizuru smiled and kissed me back.

"Hey don't make out in my backyard." Asuka yelled out from the house.

I felt myself blush as I instantly let go of Shizuru and Shizuka.

"We're not making out!"

"Ara Natsuki doesn't want to make out with me? Ikezu." Shizuru smiled.

"But not here, wait no that's not what I said Mrs. Fujino! Argh!" I was frustrated.

Asuka and Shizuru began to chuckle at the blush that came to my face. Shizuka seemed to smile and share my sympathy.

Dealing with one Fujino was enough, now dealing with the mother-daughter Fujino duo is like facing a 10 foot wall. Luckily the old man wasn't around. Otherwise it be just suicide. And he would hog Shizuka all day.

"Where's my granddaughter?"

...Too late.

Asuka turned to a man who suddenly showed up in a business suit. He looked happy knowing his granddaughter was around the house. That's my father-in-law, Shin Fujino, he has black hair with a touch of gray and though Shizuru takes more after Asuka, she does have his crimson eyes.

Asuka smiled at him when he laid eyes on Shizuka.

"Welcome home dear."

"Hello father." Shizuru smiled.

"Hi, don't hog my baby." I said.

He laughed as he walked to Shizuru.

"But she's cute, my special little Shizuka," Shin took Shizuka from Shizuru's arms.

"Old man." I reached to get Shizuka but Shizuru stopped me.

"Let Shizuka be with her grandfather."

"B-But..." I began to protest.

"Come on Shizuka, I'm gonna treat you to fugu." Shin smiled.

"NO!" Both Shizuru and I reached for Shizuka.

**XXXX**

Now Shizuka is about 7 months old, still cute as ever. Again it as my turn to stay home and watch her, not that I minded I love staying home and taking care of her. Now that's she's learned to crawl, she's like a speed demon all over the house. Crawls from one room to the next with no pause. I swear I have trouble keeping up with her sometimes.

Today I tried working on some research papers. Yeah I hate doing work at home but somethings just got to be done. I keep a close eye on Shizuka as she's playing with the toys we bought her. I was typing on my laptop when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I looked down at Shizuka and noticed she was chewing on something. I knelt down and put my hand to her mouth. She turned her head away.

"Shizuka what do you have in your mouth?" I said like I was expecting a response.

She turned around and began to crawl away.

"Oi! Get back here!" I chased after her.

I picked her up and put a hand to her mouth again.

"Naughty little monkey, don't run away from your mother like that." I tried to open Shizuka's mouth.

She turned her head away as I tried to pry open her mouth.

"Shizuka open your mouth." I finally got a hold of her mouth.

I was in a state of shock when I grabbed what was in my daughter's mouth. Shizuru would kill me.

"Why the hell did you put this in your mouth?"

Shizuka began to cry as I threw away her chewing toy.

"Your mother's gonna kill me if she ever finds out I let you put a bug in your mouth."

**XXXX**

Work is boring. I miss my Natsuki and Shizuka. I'm going home early today.

I was walking down the street when my phone began to ring. I took it out and smiled at the person who was calling me.

"Yes my Natsuki?"

"Shizuru...are you coming home now by any chance?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I know you too well. Um...I didn't do it."

"Do what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see, just don't get mad at me." Natsuki ended the conversation.

I wonder what hap-...Shizuka!

I quickened my pace as I began to worry about what happened to Shizuka. When I was block away from my home I sprinted to the front door.

"Natsuki what's wrong with Shizuka?" I said in a panicked voice.

Natsuki turned to me with only her head showing. She looked guilty for some reason.

"Shizuka is fine," I felt relieved, "But...look just don't freak out on me okay?"

"Why? What's wrong? Why are you hiding behind the sofa?"

Natsuki took a deep breath before coming to me with Shizuka in her arms. I raised an eyebrow when I saw a small beanie on Shizuka's head.

"Natsuki, why is Shizuka wearing a small beanie?"

"Um...I thought it would look cute on her." Natsuki smiled.

"She does, but your not a good liar." I smiled at her.

She sighed in defeat and took another deep breath. Slowly Natsuki took the small beanie off Shizuka's head. I gasped with what I saw.

"What did you do to her hair? It's gone!"

"Like I said, I didn't to it."

"But she's bald now." I slightly rubbed Shizuka soft bald head.

"Her hair fell out."

"But why?"

"I don't know."

I sighed but then Shizuka made a cooing noise which made me smile. I took Shizuka from Natsuki's arms and held her close to me.

"Oh well, I'm sure your hair will come back." I kissed her head.

"Well anyway." I felt Natsuki's arms wrap around my waist.

I smiled as she placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Welcome home." She smiled at me.

"Thank you." I gave her a kiss.

**XXXX**

"Is the cake ready?" I asked Asuka.

"Not yet, though its not like she can eat it yet." Asuka smiled as she began to clean the kitchen.

"She has teeth you know." I walked over to the living room.

"I noticed." Asuka pointed to Shizuka who was biting on plastic toy.

Shizuka was adorable in her new pink dress her grandmother had bought her. Her hair did come back but instead of black like it originally was, it was now a chestnut color. Not exactly like Shizuru's chestnut hair but more of a darker shade. She especially looked cute when she had a little pony tail on her head.

Today we're celebrating Shizuka's first birthday. I thought it would be a good idea to get a camera to take pictures of Shizuka's special day. I'm almost regretting it now that its in Shizuru's hands.

Shizuru smiled as she began to take a picture of Shizuka. The camera flashed and Shizuka suddenly noticed that her mom was taking pictures of her. She started to make a face that I had to laugh at.

"Aw baby its okay. Mommy is just taking pictures of you." I explained as if I knew she could understand me.

Shizuru chuckled as she took another picture of Shizuka. Our little girl continued to make that face as if she was on the edge of crying.

"Zuru, don't tease my granddaughter like that." Asuka said.

"Ara, if I remember right you used to to this to me." Shizuru took another picture.

"I never...did your father tell you that?"

"Yes." Another picture.

"Shizuru knock it off, it's Shizuka birthday." I took the camera away from Shizuru.

"That's why I'm taking so many pictures. That way we'll be able to cherish this moment forever." Shizuru smiled.

"Actually it was your father who wouldn't stop with the photos." Asuka said.

"Now that you mention him, is father back yet?"

"No...that's strange. He should have been here by now."

"The old man is probably buying a lot of presents for Shizuka." I said.

"Ara, he spoils her so." Shizuru sighed.

"Well she is our first grand-baby," Asuka sat down near Shizuka and hugged her, "Though I do I expect more grandchildren later."

"I'll work on it." Shizuru wrapped her arms around me and began to rub my stomach.

"Oi! Knock it off!" I blushed.

"So cute." Shizuru kissed my cheek.

"Shizuru..." I tried to pry her arms off me.

"I'm back!"

"About time." Asuka said.

We saw Shin come back with, as I suspected, presents along with the food we asked for.

"Father, how many present did you get Shizuka." Shizuru raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...about 10."

"10? Take them back." I asked.

"Two of them are for you." Shin smiled as he handed me two small wrapped gifts.

"Really? Um...thanks." I took the presents.

"Natsuki don't be tricked by the gifts." Shizuru responded.

"Cake time!" Asuka rose up from the floor and walked to the kitchen.

"Birthday time Shizuka!" Shin picked up Shizuka.

"Hey wait a min-"

"Picture time!" Shizuru chuckled as she took the camera from my hands.

"Shizuru!"

I just sighed as Shizuru began to take more pictures. I looked up and saw the Fujino family surround Shizuka. What a lucky kid, she has a whole family who loves her so much.

Happy birthday Shizuka.

**XXXX**

"Is Shizuka asleep?" I asked Natsuki as she began to climb in bed with me.

"Asleep like a baby." She smiled as she got under the covers.

I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around her and touched the tip of her nose with mine. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and she put her lips on mine. I began to kiss her soft lips that mimicked mine until I felt her tongue lick my bottom lip. I gave in and let myself go. She let go and began to kiss my neck. I moaned as I felt her tongue tasting my chest.

"S-Suki..."

"Shhh...relax." She lightly pressed a finger on my lips as she smiled at me with her eyes half closed.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She began to kiss my neck again.

It was morning, well at least for me. It was time for me to go to work. I looked over at my Natsuki and saw her still asleep. So cute. I placed a quick kiss on her cheek before I left the bed to go take a shower. As I was about to get of the bed, a hand stopped me.

"Where are you going?" I heard Natsuki say, her eyes still closed.

I noticed her eyes looked frustrated and in pain. What is she dreaming about?

"Don't worry, I'll be back."

I loosed her grip around my wrist but she held on tighter.

"No...please don't leave. Don't leave me."

"I'll come back, I promise."

"No! No you won't! Please don't go!" Natsuki grip began to tighten.

"Natsuki, wake up!" I began to shake her.

Natsuki woke up gasping and in a cold sweat. I was scared, was it that dream again? She sat up in bed and ran her fingers through her hair. She had her face in her hand when I put my arms around her.

"You want a drink of water?" I asked.

"No...no I'm fine." She responded.

"...was it that dream again?"

"...yeah."

When Natsuki gets anxious or scared, she has a dream of the day her mother abandon her. Sometimes it just like the day, other times it was as she is now and being left behind again. I gripped her tighter to me and began to rub her back.

"It's okay, I'm here."

"This dream...was different this time."

"What happened?"

"Shizuru...I saw my mom walking away, I was 9 again and chasing after her. She disappeared and suddenly I'm all grown up. I saw her appear again and I began to case her again, but I heard someone scream from behind me. I turned around and I saw Shizuka. She was 9 for some reason, she was crying and screaming for me not to go. I began to run to her but these chains came out of nowhere and they began to pull me back. I tried to get to Shizuka but as hard as I tried I couldn't...I don't remember what happen after that."

I continued to hold her as I felt her shake. She then looked up at me and grabbed my hands.

"Shizuru I love you."

"I love you too."

She jumped off the bed quickly and ran out the room. I follow her out of the room and see that she entered Shizuka's room. I wait at the doorway and watched as she held Shizuka close to her. She began to rock our sleeping baby in her arms.

"Don't worry Shizuka. I'm never going to abandon you. I'll always be there for you."

I'll probably be late for work today, but who gives a damn.

**XXXX**

She's growing up so fast. I swear it seems like yesterday she just came into this world. My little Shizuka is now a little over a year old and grows more beautiful each day. Recently she just learned how to walk, Natsuki and I were so excited to watch her go. Its sad and sweet at the same time. Though I can't wait for her to say mama for the first time.

It's Sunday and I love it when it comes around. It means I get to spend the entire day with my wife and child. As I began to dress Shizuka in her cute green dress, I heard Natsuki come into Shizuka's room.

"We ready?"

"In a moment, Shizuka's not quiet ready to go out yet." I tickled Shizuka's stomach.

Shizuka giggled and showed off her teeth to me and Natsuki. My heart melts ever time I hear her high pitched giggle. As soon as I finished putting Shizuka's dress on, Natsuki swept her up and gently lifted her in the air. Shizuka continued to make that high pitched laughing scream. Bring her to her chest, Natsuki grinned at Shizuka after she placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Your just full of giggles today, aren't you Speedy?"

Speedy was Shizuka's nickname as what happened when she first began to stand on her own two feet. Instead of walking like most kids do, she ran all over the house. It was cute but catching her afterwords was the tricky part. Thus that's when Shizuka's nickname was born.

"Okay, now say mama." Natsuki told Shizuka.

Shizuka gave Natsuki a blank stare. I smiled as Natsuki repeated the word mama.

"Okay, how about mommy? Can you say mommy?"

The blank stare continued to occupy Shizuka's face. Natsuki sighed as I took Shizuka from her arms.

"Don't worry, she'll say mama or mommy soon." I assured her.

"The question is, which one of us is going to be mommy and mama?"

"I think we're both Shizuka's mama." I smiled.

"You know what I mean Shizuru." Natsuki rolled her eyes.

I chuckled as I headed out the door. Since Shizuka usually liked to walk, we placed her between us and each took her hand. Of course she would try to run ahead us off but we kept a firm hand on her.

"Boy, she just likes to take off doesn't she," Natsuki smiled, "Just like that bug incident."

"The what?"

"Nothing." Natsuki quickly said.

We arrived at the park, I chuckled when I saw Shizuka's eyes grow big when she saw the playground in so many different colors.

"Looks like someone wants to go play." Natsuki noted as Shizuka tried to pull harder away.

"Lets see what happens." I let Shizuka's hand go.

Since she was still a little new to balancing on her two feet, she wobbled as she ran to the playground. Natsuki and I chuckled as Shizuka wobbled over to the sand area. We walked over to her and played with her. It was so much fun, I wished everyday as like this. Just me, Natsuki and Shizuka, together and happy. After a while it became lunchtime and we sat down on a blanket we had laid down. Natsuki picked Shizuka up and brought her over to the blanket. As soon as she was placed on the blanket, she began to crawl away towards the playground.

"Oh no you don't," Natsuki grabbed Shizuka before she could get on her two feet, "Stay here with me and mommy."

Shizuka looked up at me and gave me a toothy grin. I grabbed her from Natsuki and hugged her.

"So cute, just like Natsuki."

"I beg to differ, she looks more like her mommy." Natsuki responded as I put Shizuka down on the blanket.

Shizuka looked at something that came onto the blanket. She laughed as her hand's began to reach for it. Natsuki quickly flicked the thing off the thing off the blanket.

" Shizuka what is it with you and bugs?" Natsuki asked.

"Bugs?" I raised an eyebrow at Natsuki.

"Uh, n-nothing. I was just trying to say our daughter has this thing with bugs."

"I didn't know this. What about our daughter and bugs?"

Natsuki gave the look of 'oh no, I'm dead meat' look. It was cute but I was more concerned about this thing my daughter has about bugs.

"Well she likes bugs."

"Why does she like bugs?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"Natsuki, you a terrible liar." I slightly glared at her, just to make her nervous.

I saw her slightly grow pale and nervous. I wanted to smile at her reaction, but I knew better. She seemed to break down when she took a deep breath.

"Well, she almost ate a bug one time."

"You let her eat a bug?"

"No I said she almost ate a bug."

"When did this happen?"

"Uh, about a couple a months ago."

"Natsuki, why did you that?"

"She didn't eat the bug."

"It doesn't matter, you let a bug get in our child's mouth."

"Hey it wasn't like I offered the bug to her."

"But still a bug?"

Natsuki was about to fight back when a little giggle sounded out. We looked at Shizuka who was playing with a flower she had picked up. She lifted it up and seemed to want us to take the flower. I smiled and slowly reached for the flower.

"Okini my Shizuka."

She looked at us with a confused look. I couldn't help myself as I started to laugh.

"What?" Natsuki looked at me.

I saw the same confused expression Shizuka had.

"She's definitely your daughter Natsuki."

"Mmm..."

We turned to Shizuka who's lips were pressed together as if she was trying to say something.

"OH! Okay Shizuka, come on you can do it. Say mommy or mama." Natsuki was excited as she encouraged Shizuka to speak.

"Her first word..." I clasped my hands together as Shizuka opened her mouth.

"BUG!" Shizuka smiled.

"Eh?"

**XXXX**

"Who am I?" Natsuki pointed to herself.

"M-Mama!" Shizuka responded.

"Good! Now who's that?" Natsuki pointed to me.

"Mommy!" Shizuka clapped her hands.

"Good girl! Now say I love mommy. Come on, you can do it." Natsuki smiled as she waited for Shizuka to respond.

Shizuka though was much more interested in getting up and walking around. Natsuki sighed as Shizuka began to walk towards me.

"Okay, we'll practice later."

"Ara Natsuki, don't expect Shizuka to recite a poem for you." I smiled down at Shizuka as she tried to get up on my lap.

"I know, I just can't wait for her to start talking. It's gonna be so cute." Natsuki sat at the table in a chair next to me.

"Indeed." I picked up Shizuka and placed her on my lap.

"I think someone needs a haircut." Natsuki smiled as she moved some hair out of Shizuka's face.

"Maybe, but I think she would look nice with long hair. What do you think Shizuka?" I asked Shizuka who smiled up at me

"Mommy!"

"I'll take that as a yes." I kissed her head.

"Are you sure?" Natsuki asked.

"Whatever she wants later when she gets bigger."

"I suppose, hey wanna go for a walk?" Natsuki asked me.

"Sure, I'll go get Shizuka ready."

"Naw, I'll take her." Natsuki took Shizuka.

"Okay, I'm going to grab a few things to take with us."

"Okay."

I smiled as I walked to the kitchen. Shizuka might get hungry, or Natsuki might too. They both have the same appetite. I just hope she doesn't have the same addiction to mayonnaise. That would be terrible.

Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring. I wonder who that is? Surely my parents would of called before coming over.

"Baby could you get that?"

"Getting there." I walked to the door.

I looked inside the peephole. I think my heart skipped a beat when I saw who was at the door. Black hair and green eyes...

"Shizuru who is it?"

I remained silent as I slowly opened the door. A woman who looked about my mother's age was standing there. She took a deep breath as she looked up at me.

"Are...are you Shizuru Fujino?"

"I am...well really Kuga now."

"..."

I heard footsteps come from behind me.

"Babe who is i-" Natsuki came to the entrance of the door and was struck silent.

I took a slight step back as the almost two identical women stared at each other.

Oh my...

**Fugu- Pufferfish (or blowfish) meat that's a delicacy in Asian countries. Though if the meat is cut wrong, the meat is infected and the consumer will die. Which is why Natsuki and Shizuru panicked when Shin was going to treat Shizuka to fugu.**

**R&R please :D**


	5. Change Of Pace

**Honestly I didn't think I would have many people read and enjoy this story. SO thank you readers, I really appreciated :D**

**As I was writing, I was thinking about making a prequeal to this. I don't know, give me a yeah or nay on the idea please :)**

**To the Uknown reader who made this omake for me:**

**U: Holy-**

**Shizuru: Ara. Not in front of my baby.**

**Natsuki: Shizuru, Shizuka is at your parents house.**

**Shizuru: Yes, I know that Na-tsu-ki. *sly grin***

**Natsuki: ...gulp *blush***

**U and Shizuru: Awwww**

**Natsuki: S-shut-up!  
><strong>

**I really liked it. Made me laugh, can you do another one please :D**

**Thank You**

**Here we go  
><strong>

**Change of Pace**

"...M-Mom?"

"Natsuki..."

The two duplicates continued to stare at each other as I stood on the sidelines. I saw Natsuki's hand twitch for a moment, never a good sign. Saeko, my mother-in-law, looked nervous as a growing glare appeared on Natsuki's face. Saeko noticed this and whatever kind of hesitation she had, grew even more.

"N...Natsuki..."

"Why are you here?"

Saeko was taken a back by the anger that could be hinted in Natsuki's voice. She took control of herself and stood her ground.

"May I come in?"

"What makes you think-"

"Natsuki." I slightly glared at her as I interrupted her.

She looked at me, the glare less intense than before. She paused for a moment before sighing in defeat and moved away from the door. I'm glad I still have Natsuki under my spell, I remember that cold icy stare. I wouldn't wish that glare on anyone. I turned to Saeko and tired to smile. I wanted to get along with Saeko but she did hurt Natsuki...she did make Natsuki cold before I met and changed her.

Why did she come here after all these years?

"Please, come in."

Saeko stepped into our home and followed me to the dining room where Natsuki sat at the table. Saeko sat on the opposite side and I saw near Natsuki. I could feel the tension that was about to erupt.

"You...look well." Saeko started.

"Why are you here?" Natsuki repeated.

"I...I wanted to see you."

I looked at Saeko and realized why she had showed up today. She wanted...wants to make amends with Natsuki. I looked over at Natsuki and saw a dark expression I used to know grow on her face.

"Maybe you should of thought about that before you abandon me." Natsuki's voice grew dark.

"I know, and you have every right to hate me."

"What makes you think I don't hate you?"

"Natsuki!" I could hardly believe what she was saying.

"I know...I just-" Saeko began to speak.

"What? You came back 13 years later just to apologize? I think its I bit too late for that," Natsuki stood up, "Here let me show you the door so I can get you out of my life for good."

"Natsuki that's enough!" I stood up feeling angry at the way Natsuki was treating her mother.

"What?"

"Natsuki despite the fact she abandoned you, your mother came back. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"It means shit to me!"

"Look I'll just go." Saeko stood up.

"Why don't you?" Natsuki hissed.

"Both of you sit down." I felt my voice fill in with venom.

The duplicates sat down, the younger one more worried than the other. I smiled and rose up from my seat.

"I'm going to make tea."

I retreated to the kitchen to find the tea, and to calm myself down. I hate it when my darker side come out. It tends to hurt people. Even Natsuki.

I was reaching for a bag of tea when someone I love was walking towards me. I smiled at Shizuka, my anger disappearing as she began to suck on her blanket she had in her hands. I guess Natsuki wasn't finished dressing her as she was just in her t-shirt.

"Want to help me make tea?" I asked.

She just looked up at me with a blank face. I smiled as she continued to walk. I noticed talking coming from the living room, Shizuka noticed too and began to walk in that direction.

"Shizuka." I walked after her.

Shizuka entered the living room and noticed the two duplicates. I think she's confused as there are now two mamas sitting in the room. I looked at Saeko as she put a hand to her mouth.

"Who...who is this?" Saeko asked.

Natsuki turned in her chair and put her arms out for Shizuka. Our baby made a giggling sound as she walked over to Natsuki. Holding her close Natsuki placed a kiss on Shizuka's head before looking at Saeko.

"This is Shizuka Kuga, my daughter."

Saeko stood up and turned away. Shizuka noticed and had her full attention on her.

"I...I just came back to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything," Saeko turned her head towards Natsuki, "I hurt you, and there's no way I'll ever be able to fix that. It's too late, but I at least wanted to apologize. That's why I came looking for you."

She looked at me, I looked back at her.

"Thank you...for loving my daughter."

I wanted to say something, but no words came to mind. She walked a few steps forward before she spoke again.

"You have a beautiful family..." She began to leave.

"M-Mama!"

Natsuki looked down at Shizuka who dropped her blanket and extended her arms in Saeko's direction. Saeko stopped and looked back before she closed the door behind her. Shizuka had her arms extended out towards Saeko, her face almost on the edge of crying.

"Shizuka..." Natsuki looked down at Shizuka who was trying to get out of her arms.

Natsuki gently placed Shizuka on the ground. Our daughter quickly walked towards Saeko with tears running down her face. Saeko slightly let herself back into the house and knelt down to Shizuka.

"Mama!" Shizuka wrapped her arms around Saeko's leg.

I looked over at Natsuki and saw her staring at Saeko and Shizuka. I thought for a moment she was going blow up, but I saw something different.

She rose up from her chair and walked over to Saeko and Shizuka. Hearing the footsteps, Saeko looked up at her daughter and waited for hate filled words.

Instead Natsuki extended a hand to her.

**XXXX**

"Natsuki." I heard my name from behind me.

I turned around and saw Shizuru pick up Shizuka.

"Shizuka and I are going for a walk. Call me when everything is finished." Shizuru placed a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Wait what?" I watched her quickly walk out the door.

I felt alone, especially when my mother was still here. I looked up at her...why did Shi-

Oh...I see.

I took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. My mother took a deep breath too.

"Nats-"

"Why did you leave?" I interrupted her.

She remained silent, I wonder what kind of lame excuse she's trying to make up. I glared up at her, she seemed intimidated by it.

"I...I left...Natsuki I was foolish to leave you I know. But try to understand please."

"What's there to understand? You left me at the hospital and never came for me! When you abandon me I became heartless, cold bitch to everyone who got in my way."

"I'm sorry. I know...it was wrong but I was a young mother taking care of you by myself. I was 25, I was stupid."

"That's no excuse...if I were you back then-"

"What would you have done," She glared at me, "Do you even remember the life we were living? Living in the torn down house, barely having enough to eat, I was almost to the point of selling myself."

I did remember life being hard when I was a kid. But the anger in me wouldn't die.

"I love you, I did what I thought was right." My mother responded.

"By letting them put me in a orphanage? What gave you the idea that was any better than that house we lived in?"

"You had food didn't you? A roof over your head?"

"Life in an orphanage is no carnival."

"I know...but there would have been a slight chance someone better than me would have adopted you."

"But still-"

"Do you love Shizuka?" My mother asked.

"Of course I for. More than anything. But why are you-"

"Being a mother, you would do anything to protect her?"

Of course I would, I would do anything to protect her. I would destroy anyone who would try and harm her. Give her anything to give her a better childhood than what I had...

I turned my back to her. I didn't want to face the fact that somewhere in the back of my mind I would have done something similar for Shizuka.

"Look...I'll just say this because it's the right thing to do and Shizuru won't come back until I sat this."

My mother looked at me as I turned my face to her.

"I forgive you."

**XXXX**

"Natsuki?" I tapped her shoulder.

"Mmm?" She didn't turn around to face me.

"Natsuki?" I tapped her again.

"Mmm?" She somewhat moved the covers.

"Natsuki?"

She sighed and turned around to face me. I gave her smile, she seemed a bit confused.

"I'm so proud of you." I laid my head on her shoulder.

"Proud?"

"You finally have forgiven your mother, despite that she had hurt you so."

Natsuki laid a hand on my head and began to pet me.

"Yeah...I guess so. But...I couldn't have done it without you."

I smiled to myself as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Natsuki?"

"Mmm?"

"Let's go on a date."

"A date?"

"Yeah, just the two of us."

"Okay...what about Shizuka?"

I chuckled at my Natsuki's love for Shizuka.

"As much as I love Shizuka, we need some time for ourselves every now and then."

"I guess..."

"Does my Natsuki already miss Shizuka?"

"No, I mean yes, um aaa..." I smiled at her frustration.

"Kanin na."

"So I guess we'll have to get a babysitter?"

"Actually I was thinking-"

"No. I refuse."

"But she-"

"I said no." She slightly glared at me.

Ara, ara...

**XXXX**

"If something goes wrong, just call these numbers. The first one is her pediatrician, the second one is Shizuru's parent's house, the third one is my cell number, the fourth one is Shizuru's number, the fifth one-"

"Natsuki let's go." I felt Shizuru tug at my arm impatiently.

"I just want-" I began.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of Shizuka," My mother smiled as she held my baby in her arms, "Right Zuka?"

"Mama!" Shizuka smiled at her.

"No she's grandma." I reminded Shizuka.

"Natsuki, ikezu she's barely one." Shizuru smiled.

"She could at least tell the difference between her grandmother and her real mother." I pouted.

"Like I said, she's only a year old." Shizuru chuckled.

"Just go have fun on your date. Don't worry about a thing." Saeko said.

I rose an eyebrow at my mother. I'm still in the doubt about my mother. I know I really shouldn't hate her, but the old me just won't let that go yet. Though there is still that small part of me that wants to bond with her again.

"Fine, just don't hurt my child." I turned my attention to Shizuka.

"Don't worry Shizuka, me and mama will be back." Shizuru placed a quick kiss on Shizuka's head.

Shizuka put her hand on her mouth and gave us an air kiss.

"Bye bye." She smiled.

I think my heart melted just hearing that.

As we walked away from the house, I felt my heart racing. Why am I so damn nervous?

"Natsuki, I want to show you something." Shizuru gripped my hand a little tighter.

"All right." I sighed.

"Natsuki."

"Mmm?" I looked at her.

"Don't worry about Shizuka. She'll be okay."

"Right..." I sighed.

I was totally against my mother looking after my precious child. There was no way, no how she was going to get near my baby girl.

Or so I thought.

I almost forgot that Shizuru has this cunning way of getting what she wants from me.

"Here we are."

I snapped back into reality and saw something amazing.

"Do you remember this place?" Shizuru asked.

"Remember it? Damn I almost feel like I'm back in college." I smiled at the place she had brought me to.

"Shall we?" She offered her hand for me to take.

I smiled as I took her hand. This is where we met for the first time, the food market. Lame place I know, but really this is were we first met. Probably cause its the cheapest and nearest to the university we attended. That and this store still sales mayonnaise.

"Wow, still smells the same."

"Even after all these years." Shizuru smiled.

"Hey we're not that old."

"Well, we've been married for almost two years. Before that we've known each other for about 4 years before we were married. A total of 6 years."

"We're not that old."

"Ara, at least I'm not." Shizuru stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hey your older than me." I wrapped my arms around her.

"Only by a year." She chuckled.

I smiled as we walked down a certain aisle. I felt myself smile when I saw the thing I craved most besides Shizuru.

"Where have you been all my life my mayonnaise?"

"Away from my Natsuki, except when you were pregnant, but today I suppose I can make an exception." Shizuru responded.

"Wait really? No kidding?"

"Just this once and only one bottle."

I took advantage of this very rare opportunity and grabbed the biggest bottle of mayonnaise I could find. Since we were married I promised Shizuru I'd lay off the mayo. So it's kind of a forbidden condiment in our kitchen. Though I did have a major craving for it when I was pregnant with Shizuka so there was an exception.

"Okay, ready." I smiled with a large jar of mayonnaise in my hands.

"Ara." Shizuru sighed but smiled.

We left the market, me holding hands with Shizuru and the other hand the other holding the bag with the precious mayonnaise.

"Alright, next." Shizuru directed me.

"Eh? Where are we going?" I kept up with her pace.

"You'll see." She smiled.

As we were walking I saw something that caught my attention.

"Oh! I want an ice cream." I noticed an ice cream stand nearby.

"Ara, I would have expected that from someone like our Shizuka." Shizuru chuckled.

"Well I figured we could share one, but okay if you think its childish we can go." I smiled and dragged Shizuru away from the ice cream stand.

Next thing I know I'm holding an ice cream cone with vanilla and sitting on a bench with Shizuru.

"Well that got me an ice cream quick." I grinned.

"Our ice cream." She grabbed the ice cream.

"Hey you already had your lick!" I complained.

"Ara, learn to share Natsuki." Shizuru began to lick the ice cream.

I watched her lick the ice cream and smiled at the thought that entered my head. When the ice cream was far enough from her face, I quickly tapped the cone and left ice cream on Shizuru's face. I laughed as she kind of gave me an evil glare.

"Sorry, couldn't help it."

"Nat-" Shizuru began to speak.

"Here, let me clean you up."

I gathered up some of the ice cream on her cheek with my tongue. I almost chuckled when I saw a pink tint color come across her cheek. I slowly swallowed the ice cream and looked up at her. She looks so cute trying to hide that blush of hers.

"You taste so sweet." I licked off a small splash of ice cream I missed on her cheek.

She smiled and leaned in closer to me. I leaned in closer and felt her soft lips brush against mine. Suddenly my phone began to ring. I sighed as we parted so I could answer my phone. I looked at who was calling me and began to panic.

"Mom? What's wrong with Shizuka?"

"Nothing, just wanted to let you know that Shizuka's okay."

I felt my eye twitch for some reason.

"Mom, please don't call me unless its an emergency."

"Fine, fine. I just figured you'd like to know that your daughter is okay."

"Good to hear, okay bye."

I closed my phone and ended the conversation.

"Is Shizuka okay?" Shizuru looked a little worried.

"She's fine, my mom just wanted to let me know that."

"Ara, that's good to know." She sighed.

"Now, where were we?" I put a hand to her cheek and gently turned her head towards me.

"I think you were about to kiss me." She smiled and leaned towards me.

"I think so too." I placed my lips on hers.

It was soft and slow, usually how I liked it. Then our kiss began to escalate and get harder, like Shizuru liked it. I felt her thumb slightly rub my chin before she began to pull it down to slightly open my mouth. I pushed her away a little and felt my cheeks burn.

"Shizuru we can't do tongue out here!"

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because...its a little embarrassing."

"So Natsuki can lick ice cream off my face but I can't give Natsuki a deep kiss? Ikezu!" Shizuru pouted.

"Um...well uh..." I felt my cheeks burn even more. She did have a point.

I heard her chuckle as she gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Kanin na, okay no tongue in public."

"Sorry."

"That's okay, besides I might get too distracted not to take you where I intended to." She smiled as she took my hand and stood up.

"Where are we going now?"

"Just wait a moment my love." She smiled at me.

I smiled back and gripped her hand a little tighter. As we walked hand in hand I noticed a familiar sight up ahead.

"Is this date a walk down memory lane?"

"Maybe."

I smiled at the ramen shop that was before us. It was the place of our first date.

"Shall we?" Shizuru smiled.

"Of course."

"Iktademas!"

"Smells just as good as last time."

"It is."

I began to eat my ramen as Shizuru began to drink her tea. I smiled, I think both from Shizuru and the ramen.

"So what's up with going to all the first time places?" I asked.

"I thought it would be nice, especially when our anniversary is coming up soon."

I felt my heart pause for a moment. Anniversary? Oh crap, I almost forgot.

"Did you forget, my Nat~su~ki?"

I knew that tone, she made it sound cute but if I say I forgot I'm screwed.

"Of course I didn't, come on babe we're about to be married for 3 years. I would never forget something like our anniversary."

"Good." She smiled at me.

Looks like I stalled my death sentence for awhile.

We began to leave the ramen shop when I noticed the sky was darkening.

"It looks like rain." Shizuru stared up at the sky.

"Geez..."

"There's one more place I want to show you, come on."

She grabbed my hand and ran forward. I chuckled as I ran with her. I felt the rain coming down lightly on me, not that I cared. Shizuru is with me.

I realized where Shizuru had brought us. We entered the abandon building and began to walk up the stairs.

"Is this still safe?"

"Yes, but I wanted to go to the roof one last time before they tear it down."

"They're tearing this place down? Why?"

"Money issues." We reached the top.

I looked out into the open and saw our city along with the several parks. I felt Shizuru let go of my hand as she took a few step closer to the edge.

"My favorite place in town. This...this is where our first fight ended."

"Yeah...I remember now. I remember that, we were so mad at each other." I walked closer to her as I felt the light rain fall on us.

"I remember, we were yelling so loud at each other."

"Yeah..."

"But this was-"

I turned her around and cupped her face with my hands.

"I know." I smiled.

She smiled as she leaned in and kissed my lips. I kissed her back, but only softly. This wasn't a place for a rough kiss.

This was the place we shared our first kiss.

**XXXX**

"We're back." I locked the door behind me.

"Oh, your back." My mother looked up from a book she was reading.

"Where's Shizuka?" I asked.

"She's taking a nap. She should be waking up soon." My mother stood up.

"I'll go check up on her." Shizuru walked away.

My mother and I were alone, it was a bit eerie. She coughed and grabbed my attention.

"She's a lot like you, your Shizuka."

"I think she's more like her mother."

"Maybe, you can never tell at that age." She smiled.

I tried to smiled back but I think it died.

"Well...I better get going." She gathered her things.

"Yeah...I guess."

"I enjoyed spending time with Shizuka. She's a beautiful little girl." She touched the handle of the door.

"You...you should come by more often. She is your granddaughter you know."

"I'd like that." She smiled at me.

I think I gave her a small smile

Maybe.

**XXXX**

I held back the scream I had in my throat. After the waves died down I laid back on my pillow and held Shizuru close to me. I felt her heavy breathing on my neck as I wrapped my legs around her. I heard a small chuckle and felt a small kiss on my neck. She wrapped her arms around me once her breathing and mine began to calm down.

"I...I l-love you." I gasped out.

"I love you too." She whispered.

I smiled and began to kiss her lips once more. I rolled her over making myself on top of my beloved. We parted lips and I began to slowly kiss her neck, enjoying the small noises she was making. I lightly bit the base of her neck as her hands began to caresses my back. I began to kiss lower on her body, between her breast, her stomach, her navel, all the way to the inside of her leg. I placed one last kiss near her knee before I looked up at her. She was trying to hold back the moans as she smiled at me. I decided to show her mercy and went back to her face.

"I had fun today." I wrapped my arms around her and laid by her side.

"Me too." She kissed my forehead.

"Let's go on another date."

"Okay."

"Let's take Shizuka with us next time."

"Ara, ara." She chuckled.

**XXXX**

"Okay, ready to go?" I asked as I finished dressing Shizuka.

She just smiled and made a cooing sound. I smiled and picked her up. Shizuru was waiting outside with the stroller. She smiled at me and Shizuka when we arrived.

"How's my little hime?" Shizuru smiled as I put Shizuka on the ground.

"A new nick name?" I asked.

"Do you object?" Shizuru asked as Shizuka walked over to her.

"Not at all." I smiled as Shizuka began to cling onto Shizuru's leg.

"Where to, my lady?" Shizuru slightly bowed.

"Eh, just a stroll in town," I then noticed Shizuka walking away from us, "Oi Speedy, get back here."

So there we were, Shizuka in her stroller while I was pushing it alongside Shizuru. I was happy being with my family like this. Nothing could top this.

"Natsuki?"

"Yeah?"

"I just realized that Shizuka's almost about to be two."

"But that's 5 months from now."

"I know...but its heartbreaking."

"How so?"

"She's growing up so fast. I feel like it was just yesterday she was just born."

I smiled and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah, our little hime."

"Ne Natsuki."

"Yeah?"

"My mother is still wondering when she's going to meet her other grandchildren."

"Uh...did you say not any time soon?"

"Ara, she's just like me. Stubborn."

I groaned but I heard Shizuka giggle and smiled.

"Does Natsuki not want any more children?"

"No I do, its just are we ready to have more kids?"

"Sure why not?"

"Shizuka's only a year old, we would have to take care of her and a newborn. I mean we do have more experience now but it won't be easy."

"I know, I'll be with you every step of the way though." She smiled.

I sighed and continued to push Shizuka's stroller.

"Well...I guess we could start-"

"Tonight?" Shizuru smiled seductively.

"Um, maybe." I felt my cheeks burn.

"Good because my mother and father are coming over and they want to have Shizuka all to their selves for a few days."

"Wait, what?"

"That way you won't wake her up with your loud love noises." She chuckled.

I felt the burn grow hotter.

"Mama."

"Eh?" I looked down at Shizuka.

"Out, out." She wave her arms back and forth.

That's another word she learned. She usually hates being in the stroller so one day she spoke her mind. It was cute.

Shizuru sighed and let Shizuka out of her stroller. She let out a giggle being set free from the stroller. She began to walk forward with Shizuru besides her.

"Why do we even have this stroller?" I asked as I began to fold it.

"For our future children." Shizuru smiled.

_More children?_ I sighed to myself as I put the now folded stroller under my arm. _Not that I don't want more kids but-_

"Mama." I heard Shizuka call out for me.

I looked up and saw her smile. She put her hand to her mouth and gave me an air kiss. I smiled and felt my heart melt once more.

Maybe...maybe we should give Shizuka a sibling.

**Thanks for reading! R&R please**


	6. Vacation

**U: OH. MY. GAWD! Someone actually likes my omake review! *begins to fall over from shock*  
>Shizuru: Ara, congratulations U-chan.<br>U: *bows repeatedly* Thank you...thank you..  
>Shizuka: Mama!<br>Natsuki: No. Honey, that's grandma.  
>Saeko: *giggle*<br>Shizuka: Mama, mama, mama, mama! *stretches out her hands*  
>Natsuki: *sigh*<br>Saeko: *huggles and secretly hands Shizuka a cookie*  
>U: I KNEW IT!¡!¡! Cheater!<br>**

**Thanks of the omake review Unkown, I laughed so hared when I read your review :D  
><strong>

**In this chapter I put more ShizNat moments than original planned (though I wouldn't think anyone would mind and probably happy that I did, lol) Though Shizuka's not really in this chapter much :(**

**As always I respond to the review the readers send but this time I might not be able to give a response as quickly as I usually do. But I hope you'll like this chapter anyway.**

**Enough of me yapping, enjoy and thanks for reading :)**

**Vacation**

"When are your parents coming over here?" I asked.

"In...about an hour. Why?" Shizuru asked.

"That gives me time to play with Shizuka before we have to leave." I continued to play with Shizuka.

Shizuru chuckled as I played with Shizuka and her toys. Shizuka smiles at me and made those cute noises that make my heart melt.

"May I play?" Shizuru asked.

"The more the merrier." I smiled.

Shizuka clapped her hands when Shizuru sat down and grabbed a doll. Shizuru smiled and placed a small kiss on Shizuka's head.

"You know what I want to get Shizuka?"

"A sibling?" Shizuru smiled.

"Um, besides that," I felt my cheeks burn, "I want to get her a sock monkey."

"A sock monkey?"

"A sock monkey."

"Why a sock monkey?"

"Those things are cool. I always wanted one when I was a kid." I smiled when Shizuka picked up her doll.

"Well if you can find one." Shizuru smiled.

"Yeah, hey don't bite her head," I tried to get Shizuka from biting her doll's head, "Also so she won't ruin the head of her plastic doll."

Shizuru smiled at the comment.

"Your so cute Speedy." I ruffled her medium cut hair.

She continued to try and bite her doll.

"She has you wrapped around her finger." Shizuru smiled.

"Does not." I laid down on my stomach and wrapped my arms around Shizuka.

Shizuru chuckled as Shizuka looked at me with those beautiful jade eyes.

"Do we have everything ready and packed?" Shizuru asked.

"I think so, we did check about a billion times."

"You sure you can handle being away from Shizuka for a few days?" Shizuru smiled at me.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Her hair is getting longer isn't it?" Shizuru changed the subject.

"I thought so." I rolled my eyes.

Shizuka giggled as Shizuru slightly tickled her tummy.

"Alright Shizuka, who's that?" I pointed to Shizuru.

"Mommy!"

"And who am I?"

"Grandma!"

I felt a blow to my heart but Shizuru laughed anyway.

"No, who am I?" I pointed to myself again.

She looked at me for a moment before smiling.

"Mama!"

"Good girl! Okay let's try this again, I love you. Can you say I love you?" I asked.

Shizuka ran her tongue across her lips and began to make spit bubbles.

"Come on Shizuka, say I love you."

She picked up her doll again and began to bite on it. Shizuru smiled as I gave up.

"She won't say it even though I've repeated it so many times."

"When the right time comes she'll say it."

"Oh! I want to try something!" I stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Babe what are you doing?" Shizuru must of noticed the mischievous gleam in my eyes.

"Experimenting." I smiled when I found the two items and brought them back to the living room.

"A slice of lemon and bubbles?" Shizuru raised an eyebrow at me.

"This is gonna be awesome." I grinned when I handed Shizuka the lemon.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru gasped when Shizuka put the lemon in her mouth.

Shizuka made an adorable face when she tasted the sourness of the lemon. She quickly threw the lemon away and began to cry. I laughed but Shizuru gave me an evil glare.

"Natsuki how could you do that to your daughter?"

"Admit it, it was funny."

"No it wasn't." Shizuru picked up Shizuka and tried to calm her down.

"Rub her back, that usually calms her down."

Shizuru did that and sure enough Shizuka began to calm down. I smiled and opened up the bubble bottle.

"Will this make Shizuka cry again?"

"No it'll put a smile on her face."

Shizuru sighed and put Shizuka on the floor again. I blew bubbles towards her and she stared at the floating bubbles. One came close to her and she reached up with it with her hand. When her finger touched the bubble it popped and she gasped at it's sudden disappearance. She looked at Shizuru with wide eyes.

"It popped." Shizuru explained.

"P-Popped?" Shizuka repeated.

"Look, pop." I popped another bubble.

She smiled and stood up as I blew more bubbles her way. She giggled and popped the bubbles that flew in the air. I laughed but then there was a knock at the door, I guess that would be Shizuru's parents.

"I'll get it." I stood up and walked to the door.

"Ara, look who's behind you."

I turned my head around and saw that Shizuka was following me. I smiled as I continued to walk with my little duckling following close behind. When we got to the door, I looked through the peep hole and saw two familiar faces.

"Well here comes the hurricane." I thought at the door opened.

"Ara, its my daughter-in-law." Asuka smiled as I let them in.

"Nice to see you again."

"Where's my Shizuka?" Shin asked.

"Right here." I pointed to her.

Shin smiled as he picked up Shizuka and lightly tossed her into the air. She squealed as she came back down into his arms.

"It's been too long Shizuka," Shin hugged Shizuka, "Here I got you a present."

"Ara, another present? Father you spoil my daughter too much." Shizuru came from behind me.

Shin just smiled as he closed the door behind him.

"So you two have everything ready?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah we should." I replied.

"Well have fun on your trip." Shin smiled.

"We will." Shizuru smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Oi!" I blushed.

"Okay, just go already. I want to play with Shizuka." Shin began to push us out the door.

"Okay, okay, we're going." I replied.

"Don't worry about Shizuka." Shin said.

"Yup, just concentrate on giving us another grandchild." Asuka smiled.

I blushed at the thought. I swear sometimes Shizuru's parents do that on purpose.

**XXXX**

Once we were settled on the train, we sat at our assigned seats and waited for our destination. My mother "insisted" that Natsuki and I take a vacation for about a week or so. I think they just want Shizuka all to themselves. Not that I minded but we've barely left and I miss Shizuka already.

I looked over at Natsuki besides me and smiled. She looked like a sad lost puppy as she stared out the window. I reached for her hand and gently held it with my own. She jumped a little but turned her head towards me. She smiled and gripped my hand.

"Shizuka will be okay."

"I know...I just can't help but worry you know?" Natsuki responded.

"I know, I miss her already too."

"Yeah...how much longer?"

"Um...about an hour or so."

Natsuki groaned as she tried to relax in her chair. I smiled and laid my head on her shoulder. She chuckled and rested her head on mine.

"Tell me again, how did your mother convince you that we should take this vacation?" Natsuki asked.

"She has her ways."

"Oh...can I ask?"

"Please don't."

"Alright," I heard her chuckle, "Hey Shizuru."

"Nn?" I looked at her.

"I really love you. Don't ever forget that."

I wonder why she would say that all of a sudden. Not that I minded at all. I turned my head slightly and kissed her cheek.

"There's no way I will ever forget."

**XXXX**

"Wow, this room is really nice." Natsuki looked at our hotel room.

"My mother recommended this place. She said it has a nice atmosphere." I put our luggage near the closet.

"How long has she been planing this?"

"Since we got married." I chuckled.

"Oh...she really wants grandkids huh?"

"Well it could be because she had a hard time having children herself." I replied.

"Really?" Natsuki sat on the bed.

"Yes...she told me that she had a few miscarriages before I came along. So please don't think too poorly of her about her pestering for another grandchild" I sat next to her.

"I already think highly of you parents," She cupped my face with her hand, "They gave me you."

I smiled and I think I slightly blushed. Before she could make any moves, I stood up and winked at her.

"Hey where you going?" She asked with a confused face.

"I'm going to get ice. Don't get too lonely without me." I grabbed the door key and ice bucket.

"Okay, I'm gonna take a quick bath." She sighed.

Once I was out the door I smiled. She shouldn't have said that, now my mind is going places it shouldn't go to. Though considering why were on this vacation, I might be in the right mind frame.

With the bucket in hand I walked to a map that showed me where the ice room was. I sighed when I saw that the ice machine was on the floor under us. I walked to the elevator down to the other floor. Looking at that floor map I walked my way to the ice room. I smiled when I saw the ice machine and began to fill the bucket with ice. I heard someone else walk into the room but my ice bucket was full and I left. Again I rode the elevator back to our floor. This was kind of annoying, as I wanted to be with my Natsuki. Her in the bathroom slowly taking off every article of clothing on her smooth soft body. Ara, there I go again.

I opened the door back into our room and closed it behind me.

"What took you so long?" I heard Natsuki say from the bathroom.

"The ice machine was on the floor below us." I replied setting down the ice bucket.

"Damn, that's a pain in the ass."

"Indeed. Can I come in?"

"...Either way your coming in." I heard her sigh.

I chuckled, she knows me too well. I opened the door and saw her in the bathtub, naked. Oh the temptation.

"May I join you?"

"Can this wait till tomorrow? Babe I'm exhausted."

"Okay I'll just get ready for bed." I sighed and walked out of the bathroom.

I put on my nightgown and got under the covers. I think I must have been just as exhausted because no sooner did I lay my head on the pillow I felt drowsy. I tried to fight off the sleep, but it was no use. A few moments later, I think, I felt someone crawl into the bed besides me. I smiled with my eyes closed when I felt a kiss on my cheek.

"Good night."

The next time I opened my eyes I noticed the sun was up and shining. I really didn't want to get up, but sooner or later I knew I would have to. Against my will I slowly rose up on my arms and stretched. I sighed and looked over at my beloved who was still fast asleep. I smiled at her, the long raven hair all over the pillow. I reached out with my hand and began to pet her head. She slightly moaned but she didn't wake up. So cute.

I got off the bed, gathered some clothes for the day and walked to the bathroom. As the warm water began to run, I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Are we awake?" I heard a voice ask.

I smiled and relaxed into the arms.

"Are you awake?"

"Of course." Natsuki kissed my cheek.

"Join me in the bath?"

She didn't answer but she began to undress me. Next thing I know I'm laying back in the tub with my arms wrapped around her naked waist. I smiled and held her closer to me, she blushed which made me chuckle.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked, my hands beginning to move on their own.

"Well-ah-...I thought we could, mmm...ah take a wa-ah! Shizuru!" My hands began to massage her breast.

"Yes?" I smiled as my fingertips circled her nipples.

"S-Stop..." She begged.

"But I thought you liked this." I moved one hand down her stomach.

"I-I do...ah-but...mmm."

"Mmm?" My hands stopped and turned her around to face me.

"Shizuru..." She was blushing, so cute.

"Yes?" I began to kiss her neck.

"Ah...want to go see the city? Maybe go to lunch?"

"I'd love to," I began to kiss lower, "But not right now. You owe for skipping out last night."

She just moaned and held my head closer to her when my lips brushed the edge of her nipple.

**XXXX**

"So, where to?" Shizuru asked.

"Where ever you want to go." I responded.

She smiled and grabbed my hand. I smiled back ad walked alongside her. Damn it's barely the beginning of the afternoon and I'm already exhausted. Shizuru really wears me out some times. Wait...afternoon? I looked over at Shizuru.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little. How about you?"

"I'm okay, we can keep-"

Suddenly my stomach made a loud grumbling sound. I think I blushed and turned my face away from Shizuru. I then felt a hand rub my stomach.

"I guess the baby's hungry." She grinned.

"OI!" I blushed.

She chuckled and removed her hand from my stomach.

"Let's go find yaki soba." I walked forward.

"Ara, are the cravings already settled in?" She asked.

"Shizuru!"

She just smiled and laughed. We soon found a restaurant that served yaki soba. Kind of nice when you visit a large city. Once everything was settled, I looked up at the love of my life.

"So what do you want to do after this?"

"I know its kind of boring but..." She was hesitant.

"What?"

"There's supposedly a large garden people can go tour at. Could we go and look?"

"Sure."

A phone began to ring, it happened to be my phone cell ringing. I brought it out and smiled.

"Guess who's calling?"

"Ara." Shizuru smiled as I answered the phone.

"Hey mother-in-law."

"Ara, is that how people from your town answer their mother-in-laws?" Asuka asked.

"Well I'm not from Kyoto like you or your daughter. Please forgive me."

"You'll be forgiven if you give me another grandchild."

"Um, how's Shizuka?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh she was a little upset when she realized you two were gone."

"Ah..."

"She's still upset."

"Put her on the phone. Maybe our voices will calm her down." My poor Speedy.

"Ara, was our Shizuka upset at our sudden disappearance?" I heard her chuckle.

"She was, poor Speedy." I smiled.

"Well anyway start talking, I'll put Shizuka on the phone." Asuka responded.

I motioned Shizuru to sit next to me. She smiled as I put the cell phone on speaker.

"Shizuka! It's mama and mommy." Shizuru said.

We could her some sniffling in the back ground.

"Mommy!"

"Hey Speedy, don't cry we'll be back in a few days." I said.

"Mama!" We heard Shizuka.

"Aww..." Shizuru smiled.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." I said.

"Probably, but I just wanted to her our daughter's voice." Shizuru laid her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah..." I smiled.

"Shizuka, we love you. We'll be back soon, okay?" Shizuru said.

We just heard sniffling from the phone.

We'll be back Shizuru, I promise.

**XXXX**

"Smells nice."

"This is perfect."

This is perfect, my Natsuki right besides me on this date. We're holding hands and walking through this beautiful garden. This is absolutely perfect.

"Shizuru..."

"Mmm?" I looked at her.

"I'm probably an idiot for asking this, but you like gardens don't you?"

"How did my Natsuki guess?" I smiled.

"I don't know, random guess."

"Why ask all of the sudden?"

"Mmm...well an idea just popped up in my head." Natsuki smiled.

"And what would that be?"

She winked at me as she smiled.

"Its a secret."

"Ara." I chuckled.

We were near the end of the garden maze when I saw a small patch of sunflowers. I let go of Natsuki's hand and went to the sunflowers.

"Shizuru." Natsuki walked after me.

"One moment." I picked the perfect flower.

I turned to her again and ran my fingers through the left side of her head. She blushed as I carefully placed the sunflower in her hair. When I was secure I stood back and looked at her.

"Beautiful..."

"Shizuru..."

She always gets embarrassed when I call her beautiful. I don't know why she doesn't think she's beautiful.

"My beautiful Natsuki." I placed my forehead on hers.

She blushed a deeper red. I smiled as she moved her head close to my ear.

"...Thank you."

I kissed her cheek before she moved towards my lips. I felt our lips connect and we stayed like that for a long time. When we parted she smiled at me and offered her hand for me to take. I accepted her hand and we walked out of the garden.

"So, where to next?"

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Um...3:30."

"Hmm...well its too early for baby making time," I smiled when I saw her blush return, "And its early for dinner."

"Lets go back to the hotel, I'm a bit tired."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Eh, why not?" She looked confused.

"The great temptation." I smiled.

"At least let me change my shoes. They're killing my feet."

"Ara, okay then. Just don't be surprised if I can't bear the temptation for very long."

Natsuki kind of blushed as she guided me back to the hotel.

**XXXX**

"Ah! Yeah right there."

"How about right here?"

"Mmm...yeah."

"Does it feel any better if I do this?"

"Oh yeah! That's feels so good!"

"What if I twirl my fingers a little?"

"Ah! Aaaa..."

"Do you like it like this...or like this?"

"A little faster...oh...perfect."

"You like?"

"Yes...harder please."

"Right here?"

"Ow! N-Not there."

"A little more..."

"Ah! Mmm...more..."

"...Natsuki."

"Yeah?"

"Please don't make sounds like that. I can hardly contain myself anymore."

I lifted my head from my pillow and smiled at Shizuru. A hand was trying to stop the bleeding from her nose. I laughed as I sat up.

"Sorry, didn't realize I was making noises."

"It's okay." I think she was lying though.

"Yeah those shoes weren't really meant for walking long distances." I brought my feet to my hands and began to massage them again.

"Ara, let me keep going." She moved my hands and began to massage again.

"O-Okay." I think I was blushing.

She was really good at this. My feet didn't hurt anymore but before I could say anything she kissed my ankle. I felt a burn in my cheeks as she began to kiss to my knee. She looked at me and smiled.

"Lay down."

I did and she crawled on top of me. She wrapped her arms around me and placed her forehead on mine. Not that I didn't want to do it right now, I just want to see how far I needed to convince her I don't want to do it.

"Um...we're going to be late for dinner." I said.

"It's barely 4:00." She kissed my cheek.

"I'm kind of tired."

"Then just relax and enjoy." She winked at me.

"I'm dirty and sweaty."

"I'll clean you up." She licked my ear.

"Um...let's call your parents and see what's Shizuka's up to."

"Later darling." She chuckled.

Damn, she might know what I'm trying to do.

"Please...not right now."

She stopped kissing my neck and looked at me. She sighed but she smiled at me.

"Very well then." She got off of me.

I smiled and got up from the bed.

"What time do you want to eat dinner?" I asked as I walked into the bathroom.

"Not too late but not too early either."

"Okay...is 9:00 too late?" I began to take off my clothes.

"Yes, is 6:00 a little too early?" She asked.

"Yeah I think so. How about 7 or 7:30?" I wrapped my naked body with a towel.

"Sounds good."

I walked out of the bathroom and tried to look sexy as I leaned on the wall. She noticed and looked a bit surprised at my actions.

"Well you know that leaves us about 2 and a half hours of free time."

Shizuru got up from the bed and walked towards me. I lightly tugged at the corner of my towel to reveal a small bit of cleavage.

"Take a bath with me?" I asked.

She grabbed the corner and pulled the towel off me. Without a moment's hesitation she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me.

**XXXX**

"Are you sure you not going to give up?"

"Positive."

I chuckled and walked alongside Natsuki as we toured the city. It was the fourth day of our vacation and Natsuki wanted to look for a sock monkey for Shizuka. I sighed as we entered another toy shop.

"I think you and my father are the same, spoiling our little Shizuka."

"Oh come on, I'm not as bad as the old man."

"Ara, I beg to differ."

"Wow look at all these toys." Natsuki's eye lit up.

I chuckled as she searched for a sock monkey. I wasn't going to say she looking like a little kid, even though she kind of did. I went a different way and began to play with some of the small puzzles. After awhile I grew bored and searched for Natsuki. On the way I saw something that caught my eye. Quickly I looked around me to see if Natsuki was around. Seeing the coast was clear, I grabbed the items and went to the register. After I purchased my items, I searched for my Natsuki. I smiled when I found her playing with some stuffed animals.

"Is my Natsuki having fun?"

She quickly dropped the stuffed animal and blushed.

"Uh I don't know what your talking about."

I chuckled and stood besides Natsuki. I pulled out one of the items and showed it to her.

"Look at what I found."

Her eyes lit up when she saw what I had found.

"A sock monkey!"

"For Shizuka," I smiled and pulled out the other item, "This one's for you."

She looked at the item and busted out laughing.

"Oh man, I can't wait till we get home. This is awesome, it's too cute." Natsuki wiped a tear that was near her eye, "This is amazing, thanks."

"Your welcome." I smiled.

We walked out of the toy store and continued to walk around. We found a park and sat down on a bench.

"You know, I just realized something." Natsuki said as I began to braid her hair.

"What?"

"This might be the last time we'll get to be alone on a vacation like this. Any other vacations we'll probably take Shizuka with us."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No its just that we'll probably won't get to do most of the things we usually do."

"Ara, you have a point but at least we'll have new things to do with Shizuka."

"Yeah, I guess." She smiled.

"All done." I let go of her hair.

"Thanks." She kissed my cheek.

I smiled and let her lean on my shoulder.

"So about our baby." I smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"Ah..." She sounded annoyed.

"Kanin na, I can't help myself." I kissed her cheek.

"I guess," Natsuki looked up and smiled, "A crepe stand! I'm gonna go get one, what flavor do you want?"

"Strawberry, I'll come with you." I stood up.

"No I'll go get it, just stay put." She winked and left for the crepe stand.

I smiled and sat back down on the bench. I looked up at the blue sky and saw the clouds fly by. It really was a beautiful day.

"Excuse me."

I stopped looking at the sky and turned to a man about my age smiling at me.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering why a beautiful woman like yourself is alone in this park?"

_Ara..._

"Well I'm not really alone per say-"

"May I sit here?" The man asked.

"Well...I suppose you can for the moment."

He sat down without a moments pause and smiled at me. I do have to admit he was a handsome man, its a shame that he's barking up the wrong tree.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Kuga Shizuru."

"You have a beautiful name. You know there's a small restaurant nearby, perhaps we can go over there and-"

"I'm back."

We both turned and saw Natsuki with two crepes in her hands. She glared slightly at the man.

"Kanin na, but you see I was telling the truth about me not being alone," I pointed to Natsuki, "This is Kuga Natsuki."

"Wow, your sister is just as beautiful as you." He smiled.

"This is my wife." Natsuki stood besides me.

"Oh...ah...my apologizes then." He blushed and began to walk away.

"Natsuki behave."

"Trying to hit my wife, stupid jerk." Natsuki sat down on the bench.

"Ara, behave Natsuki. He was just trying to be friendly. It was an honest mistake." I smiled.

"Hmm...I don't think you get it," Natsuki grabbed my hand and lightly touched the ring Natsuki gave me, "You know I hate it when people touch my stuff. Shizuru don't ever forget that you are mine and mine alone."

"Jealous?" I smiled as she leaned closer to me.

"Insanely my wife." She began to lightly kiss my neck.

I let the sigh escape my lips, I love those soft lips kissing every inch of my skin. She kissed up to my cheek and turned my head so I was forced to look her in the eyes.

"Mine." She captured my lips with my own lips.

I quickly slipped my tongue past her lips. Instead of hearing a surprised gasp, she kissed me harder.

She may think I'm hers. In reality she's mine.

**XXXX**

"Wow..."

I chuckled as I laid my head on the pillow next to Natsuki. She blushed and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I did the same to her and placed a small kiss on her head.

"Was your horny button on today?" I smiled.

"N-No." Natsuki slightly turned her head away.

I just chuckled and held her closer to me.

"Only three more days till we have to go back home." Natsuki said.

"Yes..."

"We should get a little something for your parents. As of thanks for looking after Shizuka."

"Then again, they did spring this idea on us."

"Well yeah, but still. A bottle of sake wouldn't hurt."

"Sure."

"Hey Shizuru."

"Yes?"

"What would you do if I said I didn't want anymore children?"

I looked at her and saw that she was serious about this. I wanted more children with my Natsuki. But...

"Well I would say do you really not want more children?"

"What if I said I was sure?"

"Then...I would say okay."

"Even though you want more children?"

"I would rather have no children if they're other mother didn't want them."

Natsuki smiled and placed a kiss on my neck.

"Why the sudden question?" I asked.

"I was just curious."

"Do...do you really not want more children?"

"I do. More than ever now."

I smiled and began to kiss her skin. She began to rub my back as I trailed the kisses down her neck.

"Well then we better make sure and accomplish that tonight." I winked as my hand traveled down south on her body.

She blushed into the kiss, so cute.

**XXXX**

"Check out's at noon and the train leaves at 4:00, you ready?" I turned to Natsuki.

"Yeah..."

I put the bags down and looked at Natsuki. She looked a little pale.

"Are you okay?" I cupped her cheek with my hand.

"I'm fine, my stomach just hurts a little."

"Kanin na."

"For what?"

"I might have been a bit too rough last night." I smiled.

To my surprise she didn't react like she normally did. She just smiled and nodded her head.

"Maybe, who knows?"

I kept to myself as we went to the front lobby and checked out. She didn't say a word as we walked to the train station. Her face grew paler and halfway to the train station she put a hand on her stomach. I stopped her and made her look at me.

"We're going to the hospital."

"Look its just a stomach ache, I'll be fine."

"I know you hate hospitals, but I'm not giving you a chance in this matter."

"Shizuru-"

Suddenly she clutched both hands near her stomach and fell to her knees.

"Natsu-"

She screamed out loud and clutched her stomach even tighter. I felt the blood drain from my face as her screams continued to flow into the air.

"Natsuki!"


	7. Family

**Took awhile but I finally finished this chapter :D, Yes ZonaRose I AM EVIL! :D **

**U: ...*stares at Natsuki***

**Shizuru: Natsuki, you'll be alright!**

**Natsuki: ...it hurts...*clutches stomach even tighter***

**Shizuru: Natsuki...**

**Natsuki: ...*just stares off while clutching onto her stomach***

**Shizuru: NATSUKI!**

**Natsuki: ...*farts rather loudly* ...*blushes a dark red***

**Shizuru: ...**

**U: ...I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT THOSE TACO TRUCK BURRITOS!¡!¡!**

**Uh-huh... :D**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, it food for me :) I noticed from the first chapter to this chapter (and in my other stories) the first chapter is so short and then the chatpers get larger. I think thats a good thing...maybe o.O**

**Enough blabbing, enjoy :D**

**Danzai13**

**Family**

I paced back and forth as I tried to calm myself down. I was in the hospital lobby taking deep quiet breathes as the minute hand of the clock continued to click. So much time had passed.

_Flashback_

_"It's not that serious as you think Mrs. Kuga." The doctor said._

_"My wife is having surgery, how can you say its not that serious?" I asked._

_"Your wife had appendicitis."_

_"Something happened to her appendix?"_

_"What happened was that there was an inflammation of the vermiform appendix which was caused by a bacteria. This caused her appendix to swell up and fill with pus. Luckily her appendix didn't burst open so the bacteria is still in one area. What we're doing is removing her appendix so it won't break and spread the infection to her surrounding body organs."_

_"Will she be okay after the surgery?" I asked._

_"Yes she'll be fine. If she's lucky she'll be out of here by tomorrow. If not she'll be released the following day."_

_"When can I see her?"_

_"Not at this moment. I'll come back and let you know when things are not so chaotic. So please be patient."_

_I sat in the free chair as the doctor walked away. I quickly grabbed my cellphone and dialed my home phone. I waited impatiently as the phone began to ring._

_"Hello?" I heard my mother answer the phone._

_"Mother I need you to come over here with Shizuka and father."_

_"Why? What happened?"_

_"Natsuki's in the hospital. She-"_

_"No need to explain. We'll be there in an hour." My mother hung up the phone._

_I closed my phone and stared up at the clock._

_The agony of waiting..._

"Shizuru."

I looked up and saw my parents and daughter. I felt the heavy weight that was on my shoulder's become a little lighter. Shizuka opened her arms towards me.

"Mommy!"

I smiled as I grabbed Shizuka and held her close to me.

"What happened?" My father asked.

"They said she has, or rather had appendicitis."

"Ew, I remember when that happened to me." My father sighed.

"That happened to you?"

"When I was a boy, hurt like hell. But the doctor's removed my appendix and everything was fine. Don't worry, Natsuki will be okay." My father put a reasurring hand on my shoulder.

"Do we have someplace to stay at?" My mother asked.

"We already checked out of the hotel-"

"Perfect, I know someone who owes me a favor so I'll find a place we can stay at for little money." My mother responded.

"Okini." I ran my fingers through Shizuka's hair.

"When should we be able to see Natsuki?" My father asked.

"The doctor said she would come back and tell me when."

"Is it that woman?" My mother pointed.

I turned my head and saw that the doctor was coming back. I turned to her with Shizuka in my arms.

"Your daughter?" She asked.

"She is."

"She's beautiful." The doctor smiled.

"Thank you."

"Anyway your wife is ready for visitors. She's still exhausted from the surgery so no long visits okay."

"Okay."

"She's in room 307."

I slightly bowed in thanks and my parents followed close behind me. As we rode the elevator up, I remembered something important and turned to my mother.

"Could you hold Shizuka for a moment."

"Mine." Shin swept in and took her.

"Shin, you've had her all day yesterday. It's my turn, ikezu." My mother complained.

As my parents fought over Shizuka I brought out my cellphone and called a certain number. After I explained Natsuki's situation, I ended the conversation and sighed to myself. My mother stole Shizuka from my father's arms and tapped my shoulder.

"Who was that?"

"It was Kuga Saeko , my mother-in-law."

My parents were silent as the elevator door opened.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well...has Natsuki-" My mother began.

"Natsuki has forgiven her."

My parents sighed but looked slightly happy. We reached the room 307 and entered it. We saw Natsuki sleeping peacefully on the medical bed. I walked to the side of her bed and gently grabbed her hand. She stirred a little in her sleep.

"Natsuki..." I whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me. She blinked a few times at me.

"Did I die?"

I chuckled and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Far from it."

"Mama."

Natsuki turned her head and saw Shizuka in my father's arms. She smiled and waved at Shizuka.

"Speedy your here. Come to mama." Natsuki smiled.

My father walked over and gently placed Shizuka in Natsuki's arms. Natsuki placed a small kiss on Shizuka's head and held her close.

"I love you Shizuka."

Shizuka smiled up at her.

"Okini."

The smile on Natsuki's face dropped when she heard that familiar accent escape our Shizuka's lips. She looked up at my parent's and saw a mischievous smile on each face.

"What else did you teach her?"

"Nothing. Although you should let her stay with us in Kyoto so she can become a proper Kyoto girl." My mother smiled.

"I think not." Natsuki held Shizuka close to her.

"Ara." Shizuka said.

"Ara, so cute." I smiled at the Kyoto accent my daughter had picked up.

"Not another Kyoto girl." Natsuki sighed.

"What's wrong with Kyoto girls?" I asked.

"One is fine, anymore and I might go nuts."

I laughed as well as my mother.

"How long do I have to stay here?" Natsuki asked.

"You can get out of here possibly by tomorrow or the following day."

"Awesome! I'll be checking out tomorrow, right Speedy?" Natsuki asked Shizuka.

"Ara." Shizuka smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Natsuki smiled.

"I'm going to go get us a place to sleep." My mother exited the room, grabbing my father along with her.

We were alone with Shizuka. I felt a hand cup my cheek and I looked at Natsuki. She smiled apologetically at me. I leaned into her hand and placed my hand on hers.

"Hey I'm okay now. I'm sorry I scared you."

"Baka..." I let some tears flow down my cheek.

"Baka." Shizuka repeated.

"Oi! Your not allowed to say that." Natsuki said.

"She's just like a parrot." I chuckled as I wiped the tears away.

"Everything except for I love-" Natsuki began.

"Mama?" Shizuka looked up at Natsuki.

"Eh?" Natsuki looked down at Shizuka.

"I love you." Shizuka smiled.

Natsuki froze for a moment before she smiled and wrapped her arms around Shizuka.

"I love you too Shizuka."

**XXXX**

"What the hell is this?" Natsuki pointed to her duplicate.

"I heard you were in the hospital so I came to check up on you." Saeko responded.

"Wait a minute, who-"

She paused and looked at me, I turned away with a smile on my face.

"Now I wonder..." I grinned.

"Figures." Natsuki sighed.

"So you had appendicitis? I'm glad your okay." Saeko smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just waiting to get out of here." Natsuki responded.

"The doctor is just going check up on you to see if you can leave today." I said.

Natsuki sighed and laid back in her pillow. Honestly she should be able to leave today but you never know. Thinking about Shizuka I gasped and looked back at Natsuki.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Wha- oh no am I?" Natsuki began to panic.

"If you are, then the surgery wouldn't have any effect on the baby." Saeko responded.

"Are you sure?" Natsuki asked.

"Yes, besides you shouldn't even be a month pregnant if you have that slim stomach." Saeko pointed out.

"I guess." Natsuki sighed.

The door to Natsuki's room opened and the doctor came into the room.

"Well time to go home," The doctor smiled, "Just take it easy for a few days. Meaning no hard workouts or sex."

"How long?" I think my heart skipped a beat.

"I'd say about three days, a week max."

I groaned but I head a chuckle from behind me. I turned my head and saw Natsuki trying to cover up her smile. I just smiled back and tried to calm myself.

**XXXX**

"Finally we're back home." I sighed as I dropped our bags on our bedroom floor.

"Shizuka come back here." Shizuru took off to capture our little run away.

I chuckled to myself as I unpacked our belongings. That little Speedy has so much energy. As I finished unpacking I heard footsteps coming to my bedroom. I turned and saw Shizuru with Shizuka in her arms.

"I'm going to take a bath with Shizuka. Take a nap while that happens."

"I can't join you two?"

"I'd love for you too, but that's too tempting for me." Shizuru smiled.

Oh, I almost forgot I'm not allowed to have sex for three whole days or a week. I smiled to myself, I might have fun if I torture her for a whole week. As much as she teases me, I think this would be a nice change of roles.

"Okay, I'll wait for you but please don't be too long," I faked a blush, "I might get lonely."

"Ara, are you planning something?" Shizuru asked.

"Maybe." I grinned.

"Well I assure you it won't work." She stated.

"You sure?" I began to slowly lift up my shirt.

A small blush came to her face as I was sitting on the bed shirtless slowly pulling my pants down. I heard a gulp but she just smiled at me.

"It won't work." She quickly walked out of our room.

I chuckled as I put my shirt back on and brought my pants back up. This next week is gonna be fun.

**XXXX**

Damn, this is going to be difficult. I can't just pounce on her and give it to her. There is no way in hell I can survive a week! Three days? Maybe, at least one of the options ends quicker. Three days...three whole stupid long days...I'm not sure I can handle it. To make matters worse she's going to be dangling herself to me. This sucks... ikezu Natsuki.

"Mommy?" Shizuka interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh?" I looked at my daughter.

She gave me a confused look I loved so much. I chuckled and continued to wash her hair.

"We have to get you clean Shizuka." I put more soap in my hands.

She kind of pouted as I began to wash her back. So cute.

"Shizuka, do you love mommy?" I asked her.

"I love you." She smiled at me.

"I love you too." I kissed a clean spot on her head.

Once we were both clean and in our night clothes, I carried her to her room and was about to tuck her into bed when I remembered something. I went to her cabinet and brought out something I had bought for Natsuki. Shizuka gave me a confused look as I held it up for her to see.

"Let's surprise mama, ne?"

She giggled and clapped her hands. I put the secret weapon on her and smiled. I'll have to take a picture of her later. I put her on her feet and grabbed her hand. She walked alongside me as we walked to the living room. I smiled as I saw Natsuki sleeping on the sofa. I knelt down to Shizuka and pointed at Natsuki.

"Go see mama."

She giggled and walked to her mama. She was so cute in that secret weapon. I wished I had a camera for this. Shizuka walked to Natsuki and placed a small kiss on her nose. Natsuki stirred in her sleep and opened one eye.

"Shizuka?"

"Mama!"

Natsuki opened both eyes and looked at Shizuka. She laughed as she picked up and held Shizuka close to her.

"My little sock monkey is so cute." Natsuki played with the ears on the sock monkey costume.

Shizuka smiled as Nasuki inspected her sock monkey costume. Natsuki slightly pulled her tail causing Shizuka to move more. Natsuki smiled and hugged our daughter.

"So cute." She placed a small kiss on Shizuka's forehead.

I smiled as I walked over to my family and sat besides them. Shizuka smiled at me and her mother. Natsuki rested her head on my shoulder and placed Shizuka between us.

"Thanks for the sock monkey. I love her, I'll call her Shizuka."

"Your welcome, though I might steal her now and then." I pulled Shizuka's tail.

Natsuki just smiled and played with Shizuka's monkey ears.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

Shizuka stayed silent and stared up at Natsuki for a long time. Natsuki just smiled and picked up Shizuka as she stood up.

"Time for bed you."

I smiled as Natsuki walked away with Shizuka in her arms. I stood up from the sofa and walked to my room where I got into the bed. After a few moments I heard footsteps come into the room and raised my head from my pillow. Natsuki began to slip out of her clothes.

"Did she fall asleep?" I asked watching her slowly take off her shirt.

"Yeah she fell asleep the moment I took off her sock monkey costume. I'm going to take pictures of her in that costume later."

"That would be cute." She slipped off her jeans.

"Yeah..." I watched her undress.

"Shizuru I've been thinking." Natsuki said in only her underwear, this is going to be hard.

"Uh...what?" I was distracted for a moment.

"You think you can last three days without sex?" She leaned back on the drawer.

"Of course."

"You sure? Want to have a bet then?" Natsuki gave me a mischievous grin.

I shouldn't fall for this. I can't fall for this. I'm not going to fall. I won't fall for this.

"What's at stake?"

Crap, I fell for it.

"I'm suppose to rest, but I think I want to rest for a week instead of three days," Natsuki climbed onto the bed, "So you know what that means right?"

"No sex for a week." I tried to resist the temptation to pounce on her.

"Exactly, that means no touching me to lead me on, no kissing me anywhere asides the lips and no making out. Here's the bet, if you can't resist not pouncing on me then I get to have something." She crawled closer to me.

"And what would that be?"

"I...want..." She purposely crawled and talked slowly to me.

"Yes?" She was a few inches away from my face.

"I want mayonnaise permanently back in this house."

I raised an eyebrow at her and if I was tempted by her right now, I would have glared at her.

"Fine, though there's something I want if I win our bet."

"Okay, what's that?"

"I want to fulfill out this fantasy of mine."

"Deal." She smiled.

That smile on her face scares me. She also quickly responded to my offer. I stared at her in confusion as she sat up and continued to smile at me.

"Well time for bed."

My eyes widen when she began to take off her bra and underwear. Completely naked she slipped under the covers besides me. I turned over on my side to control myself. I heard her chuckle a bit.

"N-Natsuki..." I felt blood rush to my face.

"Good night baby." She kissed my neck.

I held back the moan in my throat when she wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed her breast to my back. To make things worse she wrapped her legs around mine and kissed my neck.

"Do you mind if I hug you tonight?" She had a evil look on her smile.

"I-I-I don't mind." I wanted to hug her back but then I might loose all self control.

"Is this going to be a normal thing? Sleeping naked?" I wouldn't mind except that I can't do anything to her.

"Well I think I want to try sleeping in the nude. At least for a week," She placed a small kiss on my neck, "Good night."

As she began to sleep I could feel her breath on my neck, her leg relaxing between mine and her breast moving on my back.

...Damn it, I don't know if I can last a week.

**XXXX**

"Have a good day at work, see you later babe." I waved good bye to Shizuru.

"I'll try, rest up." Shizuru put on a fake smile for me.

"Still upset from last night?" I smiled as a leaned in close to her face.

"Maybe, let me say goodbye to our daughter." Shizuru dodged the kiss and grabbed Shizuka from my arms.

I smiled as Shizuka stirred a little in her sleep. When she looked at Shizuru she smiled and laid her head on Shizuru's chest. Shizuru placed a quick kiss on her head and handed her back to me. As Shizuru began to walk away, I picked up Shizuka's arm and waved it.

"Say bye to mommy."

"Bye bye mommy." Shizuka smiled and began to wave on her own to Shizuru.

Shizuru smiled and waved back at Shizuka before taking off. I held Shizuka close to me as I watched Shizuru disappear. Once I couldn't see her, I kissed Shizuka and turned to go back into the house.

"Now let's go find ways to torture your mommy."

"Ikezu." Shizuka smiled.

"Huh, okay I'll take it." I smiled and kissed Shizuka again.

**XXXX**

"Mrs. Kuga, do you have the numbers ready?"

"I do, here you go."

"Thanks."

Peace...never thought I would find it at work. Now for some reason paperwork seems to turn my off, and I'm enjoying it.

"Shizuru?"

I turn around and smile at my co-worker named Kagura.

"Yes?"

"The boss wants a meeting in 30 minutes with our wing, just letting you know ahead of time."

"Thank you, would-" My phone began to ring, "Could you take care of this?" I handed her a file.

"No problem."

"Thank you," I picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey babe! Having a good day at work?"

"Natsuki? Why are you calling me at work?"

"What? I can't call my beautiful wife to see how her day is going?"

I'm sure she's up to something, but it is nice to hear her voice at work. I smiled and lean back in my chair a little.

"My day's been okay. I have a meeting in about 30 minutes."

"That's good, that's good. Hey Shizuka is actually trying to make conversation with me."

"Really? Oh that's so wonderful." I smiled.

"Yeah, such a good girl. Hey what do you want for dinner?"

"Please don't cook, remember what happened last time?"

"Um...no."

"Well I do."

"Relax I was thinking about getting something before you came home."

"Hmm...well I'm not hungry right now. So whatever is fine."

"Okay, you know Shizuka's trying to help me clean the house."

"Cute."

"Guess what I'm doing now?"

"Talking to me on the phone?"

"I'm cleaning the bed that we can't make love-"

I hung up before she could finish her sentence. I sighed and tried to calm my body down.

**XXXX**

I laughed as I heard Shizuru quickly hang up the phone. I put the phone back on the table and turned my attention to Shizuka who was playing on her blanket with her sock monkey. I sat down next to her and began to play with her.

"I think your mommy's made at me."

Shizuka gave me a confused look as I smiled at her.

**XXXX**

"What's this meeting about Kagura?" I asked.

"I don't know, apparently he just wants to hear his own voice."

I smiled but didn't make a comment as our boss began to speak. Kagura was right, it was boring and rather pointless but I don't make the rules here. Though he was a nice man and all. Kagura tapped my shoulder and I turned to her.

"So how's the family?"

"Their wonderful."

"I hope Natsuki-um sorry. Mrs. Kuga is doing okay."

"Ara, you can just call her Natsuki. I don't mind." Kind of did, but I don't want to come off rude. Not yet.

"And to conclude the meeting, we'll break for lunch. Have a good day."

As everyone turned to leave, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. It was the boss, I slightly bowed and smiled.

"Mrs. Kuga, just the woman I wanted to see."

"Yes sir?"

"I you could follow me please?"

I followed him as we walked around the building. I just assumed we were walking to his office when he stopped at a large window.

"Mrs. Kuga..."

**XXXX**

I heard the front door unlock an open. Shizuka giggled and began to walk to the front door. I chuckled as I follow her, she's just like a little puppy. I heard Shizuru chuckle as she picked up Shizuka and hugged her.

"Welcome back." I hugged my Kyoto girls.

"It's good to be back."

Shizuru put Shizuka down as she kissed my lips. I noticed something about her, she seemed different than when she went to work.

"What's with big smile?" I asked.

Shizuru just continued to smile as she wrapped her arms around me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her as well. She still had a smile on her face as she looked at me.

"I got a promotion."

"Really?" I could hardly believe what she had just said.

"I did."

"Shizuru! Babe that's awesome!" I hugged her tightly, "Congratulations."

"Okini."

"Okini!" Shizuka repeated.

Shizuru smiled at Shizuka as she wrapped her arms around Shizuru's leg.

"This defiantly calls for celebrating. I'll go get some sake." I grabbed the house keys.

"You sure?" Shizuru asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get the food too. Be right back."

**XXXX**

Shizuka was asleep in my arms as I rocked her slowly. As quietly and slowly as I could, I walked over to her room and gently placed her in her bed. I stayed for a few moments as I watched her sleep. So beautiful. I lightly touched her medium length soft hair. We noticed that her hair is kind of like mine, straight unlike Shizuru's slightly wavy hair. I smiled as she continued to sleep. Bending over I moved some hair from her forehead and placed a gently soft kiss there.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear.

I reluctantly walked away and left Shizuka's room. I walked over to my room and saw Shizuru getting ready for bed. I walk over and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I'm so proud of you."

"I couldn't have done it without you." Shizuru placed her hands on mine.

"Please I didn't do anything. It was all you."

"You might think that," Shizuru turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck, "But you do play a big role in my life."

"As do you."

She smiled and held me close to her. An idea pops into my head as I let reluctantly let go of her.

"I was thinking maybe this Sunday we could take Shizuka to the park. Maybe have a picnic too."

"That does sound nice."

"Also…you know...maybe...maybe I'll ask my mom to come with us."

She looked at me with a surprised look on her face. I was serious about this, Shizuka should get to know her other grandmother. Might as well invite her over. Shizuru smiles at me as I begin to change into my night clothes.

"I bet she'll be overjoyed."

I smile and laid back on our bed. Shizuru got on the bed and smiled as she hovered over me. I wrapped my arms around her as she leans her head closer in.

"Good night." She said but her eyes were pleading for something more.

I sigh and slightly tighten my wrap around her. I kiss her cheek and in reaction she kind of jumps back.

"I'll give you one free pass on this bet. Think of it as a gift for getting that promotion."

"Really?" She as a cute surprised look on her face.

"Sure, just not too rough okay?" I kissed her nose.

"This doesn't count for our bet?"

"Not at all." I smiled.

She smiled and began to kiss my neck as my hands found the base of her neck and head. I held back the moans as a hand slipped to cup my breast.

"You know I'm going to take full advantage of this free pass." I said as she kissed further down my chest.

"I know." I let out a sigh as an arm wrapped around my waist.

**XXXX**

I felt my heartbeat race as I dialed a number on my phone. Shizuru had just left for work leaving me and Shizuka alone. I felt a tug at my pants and looked down. Shizuka gave me the sign of 'I want to be picked up'. I sighed and shook my head.

"Follow mama."

I walked to the couch and she followed me. I smiled as she tried to get up the couch with me. As the phone began to ring I helped Shizuka onto the couch. I gulped when I heard the phone pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom." I answered.

"Natsuki..."

Shizuka was about to stand on the couch but I quickly sat her down.

"I was wondering...if you know you had time on your hands...maybe you could come over this Sunday and we could visit. Shizuru and I were going to take Shizuka to the park and have a picnic. Do you want to come?"

I think I felt my heart drop when I didn't hear a quick response from my mother.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"That would be great."

"I'll let you know what time later."

"Okay, is there anything I can bring?"

"Food. Okay, see you later."

I ended the conversation and sighed deeply. I laid back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. My mother and me...I hope this doesn't end in a disaster.

I made an oomph sound when I felt something land on my stomach. I looked down and saw Shizuka laying down on my stomach. I smiled as I rubbed her head with my hand. If Shizuka's here I don't think I need to worry too much.

**XXXX**

Just two more days...two more days...

I smile at that thought as I work on the papers I was given. Just two more day, I can't wait. My work phone began to ring almost causing me to jump out of my seat. I calmed down and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bler…"

"Um…who is this? Hello?"

"H-Hello?"

I smiled as I recognized who's voice was on the other end.

"Hello Shizuka."

"Mommy!"

"I love you Shizuka."

"Love you."

"Where's mama Shizuka?"

"Mama."

I chuckled and waited for Natsuki to answer the phone.

"Hey how's it going?"

"Did Shizuka make this call?"

"Maybe."

I chuckle and put down the pen in my hand.

"So did you call mother-in-law and asked her about the picnic?"

"I did..."

"How was it?" I began to worry.

"It was good, I guess. She's agreed to come to our picnic."

"That's good, I can't wait."

"Yeah I guess…"

"Natsuki…please remember-"

"I know remember to be nice and try to get along with my mother."

"Well yes but I was actually talking about something else."

"What?"

"Don't forget that you lost our bet." I smiled.

"I haven't lost yet, just you wait."

"Ara, ara. I wonder what you have planned for me today."

"You'll see. Anyway got to go. Bye I love you."

"I love you too."

I hung up the phone and smiled to myself. I wonder what she has planned for me. Not that its going to work.

Fu, fu, fu...

**XXXX**

"Okay ready?"

"Ready!" Shizuka clapped as I strapped her into her stroller.

I chuckled and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Shizuru do we have everything?"

"Let's see...diaper bag, lunch bag, blanket. I think that's it, no?"

"Should be about right."

"Your mother is meeting us there right?"

"Right, we ready?"

"Ready!" Shizuka repeated.

I felt a arm link around my waist as I drove the stroller. I grunted and tried to get Shizuru off of me. She gave me a evil grin as she took back her arm.

"Don't pout just because nature decided to interfere with our bet." She chuckled.

"Damn you nature." I muttered under my breath.

"Its a woman thing, you have it every month too." She winked.

"But why now of all times?" I sighed.

Shizuru just chuckled as she moved some of my hair behind my ears.

"It's called destiny."

"Destiny my ass." I muttered.

"So...next week?"

"What"

"My fantasy?"

"Uh...okay." I felt a chill go down my spine for some reason.

"Ara, I think that's my mother-in-law." Shizuru pointed.

I looked up and saw a older duplicate of myself waving over at us. Shizuka giggled as she tried to get out of her stroller. Shizuru undid the belt and Shizuka quickly got out of her stroller and walked towards my mother.

"Grandma." Shizuka lifted up her arms.

"Shizuka." My mother picked her up and smiled.

"Hello ." Shizuru slightly bowed.

"Please just call me Saeko or mom."

"Hey mom." I said.

"Natsuki..." My mother smiled at me.

"Shall we?" Shizuru held up blanket.

"Sure." I helped spread out the blanket.

"I wasn't sure what to bring so I just brought oni-giri." My mother put Shizuka down and showed us the bag.

"What kind?"

"Salmon, plum, and leek."

"Whatever lets just eat."

"Where's Shizuka?" Shizuru asked.

We looked around and I noticed that Shizuka was walking fast away from us.

"Oi, Speedy get back here."

"My she does take off fast for a 1 year old." My mother said as I carried Shizuka under my right arm.

"She'll be two in about a month." Shizuru chuckled as she took Shizuka.

"Ah, the terrible two's. Good luck with that." My mother smiled.

"Why what happens?" I asked as I sat on the blanket.

"You'll see. Or maybe not."

"Eh?"

"It depends on Shizuka's personality."

"Um...more details please." I asked.

"I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." My mother chuckled.

"Here you go Shizuka. Taste it." Shizuru gave a little piece of the oni-giri to Shizuka.

"She's going to be a beautiful girl when she gets older," My mother smiled as she watched Shizuka, "She'll have all the little boys chasing after her."

"Like hell I'll let any of them touch her." I crushed the oni-giri in my hand.

"Ara, I don't think that will happen anytime soon." Shizuru smiled.

"True." My mother smiled.

Of course I knew that smile of Shizuru's. That was a death smile that said "That won't happen anytime soon because I'll kill them all first."

"So tell me why you called me here."

"So mom, um...I got nothing." I sighed.

"Well...can I ask you a few question?" My mother asked

"Sure if you don't mind a few in return."

"Not at all."

"Then shoot."

"Where did you two meet?"

"At college." Shizuru smiled.

"I see, so I guess you two hit it off then?"

"It's complicated but yeah it took awhile but we hit it off."

"Complicated?" My mother raised an eyebrow

"I was known as the ice princess back in the day. Hated everything and everyone, I came off cold thus the nickname."

"...How did you ever get out of that stage?"

"It wasn't easy. Hell of a lot of pain, I even broke down and cried. That was a first for me in years."

"I'm guessing Shizuru helped you change."

"I think so." Shizuru rested her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah whether I liked it or not, she changed me. That's why I love her so much. She changed me for the better despite how much I made her wait for me to return the love." I smiled at Shizuru.

"How long did you two date before you got married?"

"About 3 years or so."

"That's a good number I guess."

"Shizuka likes the oni-giri." Shizuru smiled as Shizuka began to eat the rest of the oni-giri.

"Wow, she has an apatite."

"Like mother like daughter." Shizuru chuckled as she pointed to me.

"Oi, not cool." I sighed.

"Which oni-giri is she eating?" My mother asked as she watched Shizuka eat.

"I think she's eating the salmon one. Shizuka, is this salmon, plum or leek?" Shizuru asked.

Shizuka continued to chew on her oni-giri but she looked up at Shizuru with a smile.

"Salmon, plum or leek?" Shizuru asked again.

Before I could interfere Shizuru took a chunk of Shizuka's oni-giri and ate it.

"It's salmon." Shizuru smiled which made Shizuka giggle.

"Salmon!" Shizuka repeated.

"You just ate a piece of our daughter's lunch. How does that make you feel?" I asked Shizuru.

"Mmm, it was delicious." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes but I heard myself chuckle along with Shizuru's. I remembered my questions and looked at my mother. I always wanted an answer to this question.

"Mom...want happened to the old man?"

My mother froze after I asked that question. I hated the old man, but I want to know what happened to him. That way I can keep Shizuka away from him. Shizuru looked at my mother as she too waited for an answer. I never told her much of my father, not that I could so she was just as interested.

"Your father...the last time I saw him was when you were 6. Though I heard he went to America about 9 years ago."

"Oh...mom, why did he leave?"

"Oh boy, your asking really hard question you know?" She smiled at me.

"Might as well get it over with."

"I suppose," she rubbed her neck, "I was 16 he was 17, teenagers and out of control hormones. Not a good mixture, especially a boy and girl. Anyway you do the science, one day I ended up pregnant with you."

"Is that when grandma kicked you out?"

"Your mother kicked you out?" Shizuru was shocked.

"Yeah, she wasn't too pleased about what I had done. Your father was overjoyed about the news and let me live with him."

"If he was happy you were pregnant, then why did take off?" Shizuru asked.

"...It wasn't your fault." My mother looked at me.

"What?"

"You father...he left me-us...because you weren't a born a boy."

I felt my heart drop. All these years I had no idea why the old man had just took off and left us. Now that I finally have the answer, I'm not sure how to respond. I looked at my mother, I don't think she had a response either.

"What a dick."

"Natsuki." Shizuru gave me a stern look.

"He is your father mind you." My mother said.

"I have no father. If I was born a man I'd still be saying this."

"Maybe, maybe not. He would of stayed after all."

"Blee..."

All eyes turned to Shizuka who was spitting out some of the oni-giri. Shizuru slightly chuckled as she wiped Shizuka's face.

"Shizuka, its not nice to spit out food."

"Must of ate something she didn't care for." My mother responded.

"I wonder what she ate?" I picked up a bit of the oni-giri she was eating and ate it.

"And you were getting on to me for eating some of Shizuka's oni-giri." Shizuru smiled.

"Wrong, you ate part of an oni-giri she liked. I'm eating an oni-giri she spit out so I'm not in the wrong." I smiled.

"What flavor?" My mother asked.

"Leeks." I grinned.

"Guess I'll make liver and leeks when we get home." Shizuru chuckled.

"Hey that's not right." I smiled.

My mother just smiled as she let Shizuka crawl into her lap.

"Hey mom...thanks." I picked up an oni-giri and began to eat it.

I think she smiled back but I concentrated on my lunch. I looked up at Shizuru and she smiled at me. I think I blushed but I smiled back.

**XXXX**

"Natsuki."

"Mmm?"

I wrapped my arms around her as we laid side by side, her back facing me. She leaned into the hug and sighed.

"Shizuru..."

"Yes?"

"Will you still love me when I get old, gray, forgetful and possibly fat?"

I chuckled at her as I lifted myself up and laid on her shoulder.

"Your already forgetful."

Natsuki smiled as she looked up at me. She then turned so that we laid side by side facing each other.

"Yes but will you still love me when I get old, spots on my arms and possibly still drinking green tea?"

She smiled and let out a small chuckle. Sighing she gently put a hand on my cheek and gently rubbed back and forth with her thumb.

"Always."

I smiled and placed my hand on hers. I leaned in to kiss her but she backed away. I looked at her wondering what's wrong.

"Shizuru...do you think we would still be like this if...if you know...I was born a man?"

I sighed as I wrapped my arms around her again.

"Yes."

"But-"

"I fell in love with your soul. You were so quiet and distant, I wanted to bring you out of that darkness. I feel in love with you. So if you were a man, yes. We would still be like this."

"Really?" She had doubt in her eyes.

"If you really were a man, I'd turn straight just for you."

Natsuki just smiled and wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

**XXXX**

"I'll be right back."

Of course that what she said, but that was about 3 hours ago. Now our daughter is throwing a fit.

"Want mommy!" Shizuka cried.

"Shhh...Speedy its okay."

My mother just smiled as I tried to calm Shizuka down. I guess she just realized that her mommy wasn't back yet and started to throw a tantrum. I did everything, play with her, tried to make her go to sleep, balloon, her sock monkey, everything. Shizuru wasn't picking up her phone so this makes matters worse.

I rock Shizuka in my arms trying to get her to stop crying but she just fought back more. I slightly glared at my smiling mother.

"What's with the smile?"

My mother chuckled as she rose up from the couch.

"You used to do that when you were a baby. Throw a crying tantrum while I left you with the baby sitter."

"So how do you get her to stop?"

"Put her down."

"Put her down?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Put her down." My mother assured me.

Slowly I put Shizuka down on the ground. Shizuka was still crying as my mother motioned me to follow her. We left the living room and entered the kitchen.

"Now what?"

"Now we wait."

"We just leave her like that?"

"Yup."

"B-B-But my baby is crying. I have to do something." I was about to go back to the living room when a hand stopped me.

"If you want to stop the crying, stay in the kitchen."

As much as my mama instincts were telling me to rush to Shizuka, I tried to stay put. A few moments later I hear the crying die down. I poked my head out and saw Shizuka fast asleep on the blanket. I looked at my mother who was smiling at me.

"All that crying does take a lot of energy."

"You know she's going to start crying again when she remembers Shizuru's not here." I sighed.

"If she does then just let her cry it out till she passes out."

"That's cruel and evil."

"It works though."

I sighed as I sat down on the couch. My mother sat besides me and sighed too.

"So your not pregnant I take it?" My mother asked.

"No, it was a nice vacation though. Last one too probably." I sighed.

"So you and Shizuru want to have more children right?"

"We do, but after what happened to me, we decided to wait a little longer. Just to be on the safe side."

"I see. Do you want a boy or girl?"

"I just want a happy, healthy baby. The child being a boy or a girl doesn't matter to me."

"Good answer." My mother smiled at me.

I heard the door open and saw Shizuru finally walk back into out home.

"Kanin na. The wait was really long."

"Just to get a few bags of green tea?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well I got something for you too." Shizuru winked as she handed me a bag.

I looked inside and almost wanted to cry.

"Your the best wife ever."

"What is it?" My mother asked.

"The best condiment in the world." I smiled as I brought out the jar of mayonnaise.

"Ugh, so you did pick up a trait from your father." My mother sighed.

"Wait, what?"

"He has the major cravings for mayonnaise too."

"Ara, its not easy but we manage." Shizuru smiled.

"Time to put you in the fridge." I smiled to the jar of mayonnaise.

"What happened to Shizuka?" Shizuru sat down near Shizuka.

"She was throwing a tantrum cause you were missing and wouldn't come back even though she called out for you several times."

"Kanin na, Shizuka, but I'm back now." Shizuru placed a small kiss on Shizuka's head.

"So as we were discussing, did you ever get your reward Shizuru?" My mother asked.

"I did. It was amazing." Shizuru had that smile on that only I knew, what a pervert.

"What was it anyway?"

"Um, so how are things at work mom?" I tried to change the subject.

"There okay, nothing new."

I sighed but Shizuru continued to have that smile on her face. Sheesh.

But I love her anyway.

**XXXX**

"Mommy!"

I smiled as I watched Shizuka run to Shizuru who was walking towards the house. Shizuru dropped her pack and swept Shizuka in her arms. Shizuru held her close even though Shizuka now wanted out of the hug. I walked to Shizuka's rescue.

"My turn." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around Shizuru.

"I'm back." Shizuru wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm glad."

"Mama!"

I looked down at Shizuka who wanted up. I sighed but I picked her up and brought her between me and Shizuru. She giggled and moved closer to Shizuru.

"Can we go inside?" Shizuru asked.

"Maybe." I smiled.

We walked back into the house and sat in the living room. I had to laugh as Shizuka followed Shizuru everywhere she went.

"You know she threw another fit when she realized you were gone."

"Kanin na my Shizuka." Shizuru cuddled Shizuka.

"Mmm..." Shizuka just relaxed in Shizuru's arms.

"She really likes you."

"I would hope." Shizuru smiled.

"So how boring was work?" I asked.

"Awful."

"Wow, how was everything else?"

"It was okay, but I really missed you and Shizuka."

"We missed you too."

Shizuru smiled and leaned herself on my shoulder. I tapped her shoulder and she looked up at me.

"Shizuka hasn't had her nap yet. Want to take one with her?"

"That would be nice." Shizuru smiled as she rose up from her seat.

We walked over to our bedroom and placed Shizuka between us. She looked as us, wondering what was going on. I smiled and nuzzled my nose in her stomach. Shizuka laughed as she turned over to try and stop the tickling. Shizuru smiled and smoothed out her hair as she began to settle down.

"I thought you were trying to get her to take a nap?"

"She'll fall asleep sooner or later."

"I suppose...oh no."

"What?"

"Shizuka has a doctor's appointment today."

"Oh, okay then I'll take her."

"Ikezu, you had her all day. I'll take her."

"But you just got back from work."

"I'm fine, now hand Shizuka to me." Shizuru smiled with her arms open for Shizuka.

I sighed, knowing I couldn't win against her. I handed Shizuka over to Shizuru. Shizuka seemed to pout a little as she and Shizuru headed out of the door.

"Don't worry hime. I'll be here waiting for you." I smiled.

Shizuka seemed to understand and smiled at me.

"You don't want to come?" Shizuru asked.

"I have some paper work to take care of. But don't worry by the time you and Shizuka come back it'll be done."

"Okay, I'll be back."

"I love you." I kissed her cheek.

"I love you too." She smiled.

"I love you too." I smiled at Shizuka and kissed her head.

"Kiss." She smiled.

"Ara, we better get going or we're going to be late." Shizuru smiled at Shizuka.

"Be safe." I waved to them.

As soon as they were out of sight, I turned back into my house and sat at the table. I brought out some papers I was hiding from Shizuru. Truth was it was my last will, I never really thought about it till that day my appendix got the best of me. Now I worry about what will happen if I really did die. I just want to make sure that if that ever did happen, they would be okay. Financially speaking of course. Shizuru would be upset if I worked on this in front of her so I do it in the shadows.

I wonder...a lot of things worry me but...

I sighed a paper and put it back in the secret folder. I walked to my room and put it away in its secret place. I look at a picture of my family. Picking it up I smile at my kyoto girls.

It may take some time, but this family will get bigger. I just know it.

**Oni-giri = Also known as omusbi or rice ball, is white rice formed into a triangular or oval shape and often wrapped in seaweed.**

**R&R please :D Thanks for reading**


	8. Trouble

**U: Weeeelll, I think th-**

**Natsuki: Oh shuttup already. You and I both kno that you have nothing to say anymore.**

**U: B-but I-**

**Natsuki: NO BUTS!**

**U: ...ok...(looks down all kawaii-like)**

**Shizuru: Ara...**

**Natsuki: *gulp***

**Shizuru: Natsuki, ikezu. You kno that U-chan is trying her best at trying to write omake reviews again.**

**Natsuki: ...yes dear...**

**Aww...Unknown, you do a good job on omakes, no worries :D**

**I did it! I finished _Lost_ so no I can concentrate on this story a litte more. :) But anyway lets see how this chapter works out**

**Thanks for reading, R&R please**

**Trouble**

Natsuki...I know what your doing. Though I'm not sure whether I should be happy about it or not. But...

"Mommy."

I shake my head and looked down at my daughter who was walking by my side and holding my hand. I smile at her, my precious hime.

"Yes Shizuka?"

"Mmmm..."

I chuckle as she was trying to hard to have a conversation with me. She opens her mouth but quickly closes it as a butterfly flies around her. She follows it with her large jade eyes and then looks up at me for an explanation. I smile and point to the butterfly.

"Butterfly."

"Butterfly?"

"Butterfly."

Shizuka smiled and began to chase after the butterfly. I chuckle as I watched her try and keep up with the butterfly.

**XXXX**

"We're back." I heard the front door open.

"How was Shizuka?" I asked as I went to my kyoto girls.

"She's a perfect, happy, healthy little girl." Shizuru smiled at me.

"That's all I ever wanted." I smile as Shizuka took off to the living room.

"Yes...so all done with your paperwork?"

"Yeah it's done. So your staying here with Shizuka tomorrow?"

"Just me and Shizuka." Shizuru smiled.

"Okay..."

"Mama!"

I look down at Shizuka who looked all excited about something. I kneel down to her level and smile.

"What? What happened Speedy?"

"Mmm...uh,uh mommy...mmme...mommy me butterfly!" She smiled as she waved her arms around.

"Eh? Okay...," I raised an eyebrow, "Could you translate that for me Shizuru?"

"I think she's trying to say, me and mommy saw a butterfly today." Shizuru smiled.

"You saw a butterfly? Was it pretty?" I asked Shizuka.

"Pretty?" Shizuka looked confused.

"Like a flower?"

"Eh?" Shizuka stuck her tongue out.

I chuckled and grabbed her. She giggled and squealed as I tossed her into the air. When she came down into my arms I hugged her tight to my chest. I looked at Shizuru who was smiling at us. I felt the smile on my face slightly drop. Shizuru's smile slightly dropped as well.

"Natsuki, what's wrong?"

"Actually I should probably be asking you that."

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

I sighed as I put Shizuka down and she ran off somewhere.

"What did I do?"

"What?" Shizuru looked confused.

"Stop playing innocent, I know you too well." I sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to me. Shizuru sat down on the couch and Shizuka ran to us with her sock monkey in her hands.

"Monkey!"

I chuckled and helped Shizuka crawl on top of the couch. I looked at Shizuru as she smiled at Shizuka.

"So what's wrong?"

"The papers."

"Ah...so you know."

"Natsuki your not a good liar." Shizuru smiled.

"Babe you know I'm doing it just in case."

"I know, it just really hurts. I'm just being selfish."

"Mmm...well I'm not going anywhere soon." I let Shizuka crawl onto my lap.

"I hope not." Shizuru leaned on my shoulder.

"So...about our future kids."

"Ara, usually I'm the one pushing for another baby." Shizuru chuckled.

"Shizuru how many kids do you want?"

"As many as possible."

"Eh?" I began to worry.

"Well maybe one or two more."

"Huh, hey Shizuka how do you feel about having a baby brother or sister?" I asked Shizuka.

"Ara." Shizuka smiled at me.

"Uh huh, what about mayo?"

"Mayo." Shizuka giggled.

"That's my girl." I wrapped my arms around my daughter.

"Ara, I hope Shizuka doesn't have a mayo addiction like her mother." Shizuru sighed.

"Well with my genes you never know." I smiled.

"She has my genes too, mind you." Shizuru responded.

"We'll see."

**XXXX**

"Natsuki."

"Yeah?"

"I have a tea ceremony to conduct this afternoon for the office. I'll be late coming home so don't wait up for me."

"Can't you just say no?"

"Well its free tea and I can't say no to my boss." I chuckled.

"Okay, we'll see you at home."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

I sighed as I put my cell phone away and began to change into my purple kimono. I heard a knock at the door as I was nearly finished changing.

"Come in."

The door opened and Kagura entered wearing a red kimono. I smiled at her blush that was spreading across her face.

"Ara, you look wonderful Kagura."

"T-Thanks. Why are we doing this again?"

"The boss wanted to change the atmosphere of the office. That and I think he ordered too much tea but to me that's a blessing."

"Ugh, I don't want to stay in the room for hours." Kagura pouted.

"Come on, to the tea ceremony." I smiled at her.

"Mmm..."

**XXXX**

Finally its ending. Not that I don't hate tea ceremonies but I really want to go back home to my Natsuki and Shizuka.

As I began to clean up, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw that it was Kagura.

"Yes?"

"You have visitors."

"Visitors? Who would-"

"Mommy!"

I looked down and smiled. I wanted to cry at the adorable little girl who was running my way. She was dressed up in a small green and yellow yukata with an adorable hair piece that matched with it. As she ran to my feet I picked her up and held her close to me.

"Shizuka you look beautiful. So much like your mother."

"If your referring to me, then I beg to differ." I heard a voice ring out.

I looked at my Natsuki who was smiling at me and Shizuka. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Natsuki, she's beautiful. Where did you get this?"

"Guess who?" Natsuki smiled.

"Ara, please don't tell me it was my parents."

"Yup."

"Ara, they spoil her."

"Eh, who's this?" Natsuki pointed to Kagura.

"Kanin na. Kagura, this is my wife Kuga Natsuki, and this is Kuga Shizuka, our little girl."

"Its a pleasure to meet you." Kagura bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine." Natsuki bowed.

"Hi!" Shizuka waved at Kagura.

Kagura smiled and waved at Shizuka.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. You have a beautiful family Shizuru." Kagura smiled.

"Okini, good bye."

"She called you by your first name." Natsuki seemed a little disturbed.

"Ara, is my Natsuki jealous?"

"I don't like her."

"Natsuki behave."

"Alright, ready to go home?" Natsuki offered her hand for me to take.

"Yes." I smiled as I took her hand.

"So why did my parents buy Shizuka a yukata?"

"You think your parents a plotting something?" Natsuki chuckled.

"I know my parents."

"Well...they kind of want us to visit them."

"Ara, ara, I knew something was up."

"Come on, lets go." Natsuki smiled at me.

"You want to go?" I was surprised as Natsuki sudden desire to see my parents.

"Yeah, I mean they are Shizuka's grandparents. And we haven't seen them in awhile so I think we should go visit them."

"Ara, that's true."

"That and your parents did buy this expensive yukata. It would be really rude for us not to go and I would never hear the end of it." Natsuki sighed.

"Those parents of mine." I sighed, "Well looks like we're going."

**XXXX**

"My Shizuka! Your finally here!"

I smiled as I put Shizuka down on the ground and she ran towards Asuka. Shizuru and I walked close behind and watched as Asuka grabbed Shizuka and held her close.

"Oh, I missed you so much. And I must say you look stunning in your little yukata." Asuka smiled and talked with Shizuka.

"Okini." Shizuka smiled.

"My kyoto granddaughter." Asuka smiled and hugged Shizuka tighter.

"Uh...hi." I waved.

"Shizuka look, it's your mommy and mama." Asuka chuckled and pointed to Shizuru and me.

"Mama! Mommy!" Shizuka smiled and waved to us.

"Hello mother." Shizuru smiled.

"Come on let's go inside." Asuka turned to enter the home.

"And mine."

Shin grabbed Shizuka from Asuka's arms and ran with her.

"Hey! Get back here!" Asuka chased after Shin.

"Ara, ara." Shizuru began to laugh.

"Eh...I hope Shizuka doesn't get scared." I watched Asuka chase Shin who ran inside the house.

"Oh no I think she's enjoying it." Shizuru smiled as we heard Shizuka laugh.

Finally everything settled down and we were in the living room. Shin still had Shizuka to Asuka's disappointment.

"So how is everything? Neither of you have called in awhile." Asuka said.

"We've been a little busy with Shizuka." Shizuru answered as she poured tea into the cups.

"Good job Shizuka." Shin tickled my daughter.

"Hey come on." I sighed.

"So do you have any plans for Shizuka's birthday?" Asuka asked.

"Just the same as year one." I answered.

"Any thoughts of celebrating her birthday here?" Asuka smiled.

"Huh...well no we where just thinking about celebrating with just the three of us." I smiled as I wrapped my arm around Shizuru.

"Ara, lying is not a good thing Natsuki." Shizuru smiled at me.

"So next month?" Asuka stole Shizuka from Shin.

"Sure, we'll celebrate Shizuka's birthday here." I smiled.

"Hey, give her back." Shin smiled.

"Ikezu, wait your turn." Asuka smiled.

"Shizuka's not a doll." I said.

"True, that's why you two should hurry up and give us another grandchild so we don't have to fight." Asuka smiled.

"Eh...well..." I felt my face burn.

"Believe me mother, we try." I felt Shizuru wrap her arms around my waist and her head rest on my shoulder.

"Oi..." I felt my face burn even more.

"Look at your mama Shizuka. She looks like a crab." I heard Shin say to Shizuka.

"I'm not a crab." I slightly glared at my father-in-law.

"Crab!" Shizuka repeated with a smile.

"Oi, stop repeating what I say." I looked down at Shizuka.

"Ara." Shizuka smiled.

I sighed and smiled back at her. Shizuka wiggled out of Asuka's arms and began to walk towards me. I felt my face burn as Shizuka tried to crawl into my lap.

"Ara, she really likes her mother." Asuka smiled.

"I like you too Shizuka." I said as Shizuka settled in my lap.

"Like you." Shizuka giggled.

I smiled and ruffled her hair with my hand.

**XXXX**

I felt so exhausted that I just fell back onto our bed without a care in the world. I closed my eyes for a moment and then opened them back up. Staring at the ceiling I just took a deep breath. I heard Shizuru come in and felt her crawl onto the bed. She crawled closer to me and put a hand on either side of my head. I looked up at her hovering above me. I smiled and put a hand to her cheek.

"Is Shizuka asleep?"

"She is."

"That's good." I smiled and lowered my hand to her neck.

"Natsuki...it's okay." Shizuru sat up.

"What?" I sat up and looked at her.

She grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes with understanding.

"It's okay."

It felt like a blow to my soul but that's why I love Shizuru. She can see past my acting no matter how good it may be. I let the lump in my throat that I had been holding in my throat for some time and let it go. Shizuru gripped my hand a little harder and wiped away the tears falling down my cheek with her free hand.

"Shizuru I'm sorry."

"Natsuki its not your fault."

"But...but I feel really bad, really worthless that I can't get pregnant." I wiped away the hot tears falling down my cheek.

Without saying anything Shizuru gently laid me down on the bed and held me close to her chest. One hand began to smooth out my hair while the other rubbed my back. I felt safe and secure in this position.

"I know it hurts...but I remember someone holding me like this and telling me that it was okay and that she was sorry."

I looked up at her and she smiled at me. I closed my eyes and laid my head under her chin. I then heard myself chuckle.

"I love you Shizuru."

"I love you too Natsuki."

"How could you tell anyway?"

"Your my other half, how can I not tell?" Shizuru smiled down at me.

I just smiled and relaid my head on her chest. Shizuru is way to good for me. I love this woman.

**XXXX**

"Okay, I'm out."

"Shizuru, say goodbye to our baby." Natsuki smiled as she held Shizuka in my arms.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. I placed a small kiss on Shizuka's head and then a long kiss on my love's lips. I smiled as she parted from my lips.

"Have a good day." Natsuki smiled.

"I'll try." I sighed.

"Good day." Shizuka repeated with a smile on her face.

I smiled at my daughter and placed another kiss on her head. I turned and walked away but then I turned my head back to them. Natsuki looked confused.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Do...oh never mind. I'll be back after work." I smiled.

"Okay...bye." Natsuki smiled.

**XXXX**

"Hey, Shizuru."

I blinked and felt a poke on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Kagura who looked worried.

"You looked dead for a moment. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I smiled.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Mmm...I'm gonna get you some coffee. Be right back."

"Thank you."

As Kagura walked away I sighed and looked at the picture of my family. Did Natsuki really forget? I know she's forgetful, but I thought something like this would be different.

"Here you go."

I turned to Kagura and smiled as I took the coffee cup from her hand.

"Thank you."

I went back to work, hoping maybe something would happen. Sometime later I heard my phone ring and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shizuru."

"Natsuki? What is it?"

"Hey I forgot to tell you something."

I felt my heart leap for joy.

"Ara, what would that be?" I smiled.

"I forgot to tell you that we're out milk, noodles and rice. After work could you go pick those up? I have to take Shizuka on that play date with the neighbors."

"Okay, is there anything else you forgot?" I was half hoping.

"Mmm...I love you. I'll see you later."

"Ara, okay bye." I hung up the phone.

I sighed and continued working on the papers I was given.

**XXXX**

"I don't think Natsuki would forget." Kagura said as we walked together.

"Ara, she is forgetful sometimes...but..." I sighed again.

"Well...I don't think she forgot." Kagura reassured me.

"I hope not."

"Well this is my turn. See you later." Kagura waved.

"Goodbye." I waved back.

I sighed and continued my way home. I had the food in one arm and in the other arm was something for my love. I just...well...

I looked at our home and smiled. No matter how many times I see our home, I always look forward to coming home. As I opened the front door, I hear small footsteps running toward me. I turned around and smiled at Shizuka.

"Hello Shizuka." I knelt down to her level.

"Hello mommy." She smiled.

"Ara, so cute." I picked her up and held her close to me.

"Ara." Shizuka giggled.

"Where is your mama Shizuka?" I asked as I set down the food items on the table.

"Mama...mama..." She thought about it.

"Mmmm?" I smiled.

"Mama...ah!" She pointed towards the kitchen.

"Good job Shizuka." I placed a small kiss on her cheek.

Shizuka giggled and began to wiggle in my arms. I let her down and followed her to the kitchen. To my surprise I didn't see Natsuki in the kitchen. Shizuka continued to walk to the back and I followed her. She came to he back door and tried to push it open. I chuckled and helped her open it. She looked up at me with a smile.

"Okini."

"Your welcome." So cute.

She walked outside and she then stopped and sat on the ground. I smiled but then I gasped when I looked up.

"Oh my..."

"Eh? Why are you home early?" I heard a panicked voice ring out.

I turned to see a dirty Natsuki in her work clothes surprised to see me.

"Natsuki..."

"Heh, well I guess my planned surprised is ruined." She smiled as she wiped the dirt on her hands on her pants.

"Surprise!" Shizuka clapped her hands.

"Shizuru?" Natuski looked worried as she walked closer to me.

Immediately I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Oi! Shizuru no! Your gonna get your dress clothes dirty." Natsuki began to push me away.

"I don't care. Oh Natsuki I thought you had forgotten." I tightened my arms around her.

"Now why would I forget something like this?" Natsuki asked.

"Well...I had just thought...because you didn't say anything."

"I wanted to surprise you." Natsuki pushed away slightly so she could look me in the eyes.

"You did Natsuki, you did." I smiled.

"Well its not finished yet, or as big as you parent's, but happy anniversary anyway." Natsuki smiled.

I smiled as I watched Shizuka walk to the flowerbed Natsuki had placed in our backyard.

"Okini." I leaned in and kissed my Natsuki.

I heard her moan as I deepened the kiss and rearranged my arms to where her hips were. I then moved my lips to her neck and began to kiss lower.

"Shizuru I'm dirty." Natsuki began to push me away.

"Ara, your right. Guess I'll have to clean you." I smiled at her.

She blushed and tired to avoid eye contact. I let go of her and presented the gift that I had placed on the ground earlier.

"Happy anniversary, my Natsuki."

"Wow, thanks," Natsuki smiled and took the gift from my hands, "Hey Shizuka, help me open this."

Shizuka came running to us as we sat down. With Natsuki's help, Shizuka had the gift unwrapped and opened. Natsuki gasped at what was in the box.

"You like?" I asked.

"I love you!" Natsuki wrapped her arms around me.

"Your welcome." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

I chuckled as Shizuka picked up Natsuki's new motorcycle helmet and placed it on her head.

"Ara, look at our Shizuka."

Natsuki looked at Shizuka who was hitting the helmet. She began to laugh and help Shizuka take the helmet off.

"That's my girl. She definitely has the biker genes in her."

"So it seems." I sighed.

"You no like?" Natsuki asked with a smile.

"I'm fine so long as she doesn't end up with your mayo addiction." I replied.

"Well you never know." Natsuki smiled.

"No. Absolutely not." I stated.

Natsuki chuckled as Shizuka picked out her new leather gloves from the box.

"You never know."

**XXXX**

"So Shizuka...how does it feel to finally be two?" My mother asked.

"Mmm...ara." Shizuka responded.

My mother smiled as she moved the bangs from Shizuka's face.

"That's good to hear."

My mother had come to visit us. I think the tension between us is getting better, or rather its lessening. Something like that.

"So how how are things going mom?" I asked as Shizuru came into the living room with cups of tea.

"Things are good. How are you two?"

"We're fine, still working on that next baby." Shizuru smiled as she sat down.

"Oi." I felt my face burn.

"Good luck." My mother smiled.

"Eh, so...now what?" I sighed.

"Well...heh, well I'm not sure either." My mother laughed.

"Mmm...well-"

A knock was heard at the front door that interuppted Shizuru. I sighed and stood up.

"I'll go see who it is."

"Watch out, Shizuka's following you."

I turned around and smiled at my little Speedy who was right behind me. I chuckled as I walked to the front door. Looking through the peephole I raised an eyebrow at a woman in a business suit. Slowly I opened the door to see her.

"Can I help you?"

"Is this the Kuga residence?" The woman asked.

"It is."

"Was your father Kuga Katashi and your mother Kuga Saeko?"

"Who are you and why are you asking these questions?" I gave her a slight glare.

"I was sent to settle things about the situation."

"What situation?"

"What's going on?"

My mother came to my side and looked at the woman.

"Are you Kuga Saeko?"

"I am."

"Then my deepest apologies for your loss." The woman bowed.

"What?"

"Kuga Katashi has passed away."

I looked at my mother, her reactions...I think its a mixture of shock and sadness but not too much of the sadness showed.

"I see...when did he pass?"

"About a week ago, car crash in America."

"Hmm...is that all you came to tell us?"

"Not all, he had a will that wish of something for you to do for him."

"And what would that be?"

"To take care of his daughter."

"Um...I'm over the age so..." I answered.

"Not you Mrs. Kuga, his other daughter."

"Wait what?" My mother and I responded.

"Miss. Sears?" The woman looked down at her legs.

I gasped, I didn't realize a kid was hiding behind her legs. The girl nervously walked up and looked at us. She had long blond hair with green eyes and held a teddy bear in her arms. She slightly bowed to us.

"H-Hello..." She quietly spoke.

"Who...who is this?" My mother asked.

"This is Alyssa Sears, she was the daughter of Mr. Kuga."

"How do we know that this isn't some kind of trick?" I asked.

"Here is Mr. Kuga's will." The woman took out a paper from her breif case and showed it to us.

"Um...why don't we go inside." My mother moved from the door.

I sighed as they entered my home. What the hell?

**XXXX**

"That was...interesting." Shizuru said as she slipped under the covers.

"Yeah..."

"So your mother took Alyssa in?"

"Yeah, it was either that or the kid ended up in the orphanage back in America."

"Natsuki...you have a little sister."

"...Feels weird. She's barely 8, that's almost a 19 year distance between her and me."

"Are you worried."

"A little..."

I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I looked at Shizuru who was smiling at me.

"You'll be a good onee-chan."

"...I hope so."

I then felt lips kiss my neck and I held back the moan in my throat. I felt hands beginning to lift up my night shirt. She chuckled as she saw the blush on my face.

"You seem stressed. Here, I'll help you get rid of it." She said as she kissed down my naked chest.

"Z-Zuru..." I sighed.

**XXXX**

"Can we meet up for lunch?"

"Sorry, me and Kagura already made plans to have lunch."

"Oh...okay, I guess I'll see you tonight then."

"Kanin na, if you really want to go to lunch I can-"

"No its fine, you already planned it so just go to it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah go have fun."

"...You want to come eat lunch with us?"

"No, you two go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah..."

"...Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I sighed after I hung up the phone. She's been having a lot of lunch dates with that Kagura. I wonder why?

I felt a tug at my pants and I looked down at Shizuka who wanted my attention.

"Are you hungry?"

"Hungry." She nodded her head.

I smiled as I walked to the kitchen.

"Well, lets see if I can make something."

Shizuka giggled and I swear I thought she sounded like Shizuru. As I tried to find something to cook, my thoughts went back to Shizuru's lunch date. I...I don't think...no Shizuru would never...no, not ever...

**XXXX**

I sighed as I put away my cellphone.

"Was that Natsuki?" Kagura asked.

"It was."

"What did she ask?"

"Well she wanted to have lunch with me."

"She could come with us, I wouldn't mind."

"She didn't want to come."

"Oh...well um...maybe we should cancel today."

"No, we can't just cancel. It's lunch with the manager."

"Yeah I guess..."

**XXXX**

"Natsuki, I'll be home a little late today."

"Eh? Why?"

"There's a few things I have to do-"

"Shizuka and I are coming to pick you up."

"Natsuki-"

"We'll be there in a few minutes." I ended the conversation.

Why? Why am I so pissed?

**XXXX**

I sighed as I heard the phone on the other end hang up on me.

"Is she upset?" Kagura asked.

"A little...I hate to ask but could you bring them to my office?"

"No problem, you just get to that meeting."

"Okini."

**XXXX**

"Mama?"

I looked down at Shizuka who was in her stroller. I tried to smile but it think it failed.

"We're going to go see mommy."

"Mommy." Shizuka repeated.

As we came up to the building I glared at the woman who was walking to us.

"Shizuru asked me to come get you."

"Where is Shizuru?"

"She's at a meeting, that's why she was going to be late going home."

"Fine, lead the way please."

I sighed as Kagura lead us to Shizuru's office.

"Are you and Shizuru okay?"

I sighed as I let Shizuka out of her stroller and let her run around the office.

"Its just me, I'm just being selfish." I sighed as I looked at a picture of my family on Shizuru's desk.

"How so?"

"I...I guess I was just getting jealous because Shizuru's been working around you a lot this past week."

"Are you talking about the lunch meetings?"

"Lunch meetings?"

"Yeah, that's why she wasn't able to meet you for lunch because the boss wanted me and her to have lunch with him."

"Um...damn, I feel like at idiot." I ran a hand through my hair.

"Why?"

"I thought...it doesn't matter."

Kagura stayed silent but then I felt her stand closer to me.

"I don't like Shizuru like that so you don't have to worry about that." She smiled.

I smiled back, I think. I guess I was just glad I didn't have to worry anything.

"Yeah...its not her I like..."

Suddenly I felt a hard tug at my hand and I was pulled forward. I fell on her shoulder but quickly looked up and saw Kagura's flushed cheeks and a pleading look in her eyes.

"Natsuki...your the one I like." She leaned her head closer to mine.

"Kagura, no don't dare even think about-" I glared at her.

My lips were sealed by hers. I backed away and tried to get her off of me but this woman had some strength in her arms. She put my arms to the wall behind me and pushed her body to mine. I tired hard to not open my lips. She bit my chin causing my chin to drop and a quick entry for her. Her tongue crashed with mine and I felt disgusted. As I tried to push her off I saw someone freeze as they entered the office. I gasped and I felt my eyes widen when I realized who it was, frozen and shocked.

_Shizuru..._

**I'm I evil? :D**

**Yukata- A summer version of the kimono**


	9. Ready,Steady,Go

**U: ...**

****BANG-CRASH****

**U and Shizuka: *jump up nervously and quickly turn around***

**Shizuru: *holding a giant frying pan and beating the hell out of Kagura***

**Natsuki: *cowering in the corner***

**U: ...*turns to Shizuka*... And this is why you never steel mommy's "toys" okay?**

**Shizuka: ...mm!**

**Shizuru: KIYOHIME!**

**U: Oh shit!¡!¡**

**Lol, nice Unknown :D Natsuki's a toy**

**From last chapter, I'm evil :D Got a kick out of that. So anyway I was thinking about this story and I kind of want to make a prequel. But I have to finish this one...hmm...-_-**

**Whatever, here's the next chapter. Enjoy**

**R&R please and thanks for reading**

**-Danzai13**

**Ready,Steady,Go**

_No..._

_Shizuru...no..._

As I saw the pain and shock fill in Shizuru's eyes, I felt fear and anger rise in me.

Without caring whether she got hurt, I pushed Kagura off of me onto Shizuru's desk. I turned to Shizuru who was still staring at me.

"Shizuru its not what you think! Kagura just come on to me, I swear!"

"Natsuki..."

"Shizuru your the only one I love, I would never do something like this to you. You know I wouldn't!" I felt scared.

Shizuru's face features soften a bit but her bangs covered her eyes. I felt my heart race as Shizuru didn't speak to me. I felt someone stand besides me.

"Shizuru, what Natsuki said-"

In a split second Shizuru had Kagura pinned to the wall. A hand at her throat, Shizuru began to grip tighter as the seconds passed.

"Shizuru!" I gasped.

Kagura began to gag as she tried to get Shizuru to let go. To my surprise Shizuru let go and Kagura fell to the ground coughing.

"Natsuki belongs to me."

Kagura looked up at Shizuru and froze under her glare. I looked at Shizuru and felt a chill go down my spine as well. I then heard a chuckle that made my heart skip a beat.

"Natsuki."

I looked at Shizuru who had a smile on her face but her eyes were lackluster. I gulped and prepared myself.

"Would you help me color the walls?"

"What?"

Suddenly Kagura was coughing and spitting up blood from her mouth. I felt sick as my stomach was doing flips.

"Wha...Oh MY GOD! You killed her!"

"Nobody touches my toys," Shizuru chuckled, "Now help me paint the walls."

"EH?"

"Use your hands."

"WHAT?"

**XXXX**

I gasped and began to breath heavy as I felt the cold sweat run down my body. I blink a couple of times and look around. I smile to myself and fell back on my pillow.

_Just a dream...wait..._

I turn over and look at Shizuru who was sleeping peacefully. I sighed and smiled. Leaning close to her I gently place a small kiss on her cheek.

"Shizuru...I love you."

She groaned and moved under the covers. I then had flashbacks to the dream-no-nightmare I had. Shizuru has been having a lot of lunch dates with Kagura...

I began to shake Shizuru to try and wake her up.

"Shizuru, Shizuru, Shizuru!" I shook her some more.

"Mmmm...ikezu." She had a smile and blush on her face

I swear I would have had a nose bleed right there if I wasn't worried about tomorrow.

"Shizuru, wake up."

I heard her groan and the smile on her face disappeared as she slowly began to wake up.

"Mmm...Natsuki...its too early..."

"Shizuru I-"

"I'll make love with you later." I heard her chuckle.

"Shizuru!"

I heard a small chuckle before she turned and faced me. She yawned and opened her eyes to me. Seeing me worried, she blinked a couple of times before speaking.

"What's wrong?"

"I..." I can't tell her I had a dream about another woman kissing me.

"I...I change my mind. I want to go to that lunch meeting with you tomorrow."

"You mean today."

"Eh?"

She pointed to the clock and I looked at it. It was 2:37 in the morning. I groaned and laid back into my pillow.

"Yeah, today."

"Okay." She wrapped her arms around me.

"I'll leave Shizuka at my mother's and meet you there."

"Okay..."

"Yeah..."

"...What made you change your mind?"

I took a deep breath to give me some time to make up and excuse. I wrapped an arm around her and closed my eyes.

"I just want to make sure Kagura keeps her paws off of you."

I heard her chuckle and she laid her head on my chest.

"Don't worry, she does."

And off of me too.

**XXXX**

"You'll be back in an hour?" My mother asked.

"Yeah."

"Well have fun, don't worry Shizuka and Alyssa get along very well." My mother smiled.

I looked at Shizuka and Alyssa who were playing with some toys I had brought over.

"She speaks Japanese well." I said.

"She stayed with your father when she was in America, so she speaks both English and Japanese fluently."

"...Mom, why did you take her in?" I asked.

My mom paused for a moment. She smiled as Alyssa made Shizuka's sock monkey dance.

"Because its not her fault things turned out like this for her. I figured I would offer a helping hand to her."

"The old man sure had some nerve though."

"Yeah he did, but I'm not going to take it out on your little sister."

"Hmm...I got to go." I turned my back.

"Onee-chan!"

I turned around and looked at the little girl with blond hair who stopped me. She smiled and waved to me.

"Um...bye."

I smiled and waved back.

"Bye."

"Bye!" Shizuka waved as well.

I smiled and almost regretted that I had to meet Shizuru for lunch. As I walked away I set my sights on my next mission: Getting rid of Kagura.

**XXXX**

"I'm so glad you could come Natsuki." Kagura smiled at me.

"Well I figured it would be rude of me not to visit." I faked a smile.

"We better hurry, we only have an hour for lunch." Shizuru reminded us.

"Okay, lets go." Kagura nodded her head.

So we sat down for lunch...I waited.

"Natsuki?"

"Eh?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Are you okay? You've been spacing out for awhile." Kagura asked.

"I'm fine." I fake smiled.

"Okay, if you ladies will excuse me. I have to use the restroom." Kagura stood up.

"You know what, I got to go to." I quickly sat up.

"Natsuki." Shizuru called out for me.

"Yeah?" I stood by her seat.

"Behave, try and at least give a real smile."

I sighed but I smiled at her.

"I'll try."

"Don't commit a murder in the bathroom babe." She added in.

"Yes dear." I sighed.

Opening the doors to the restroom, I began to wash my hands and waited for Kagura to finish her business. She came to the sink area and began to wash her hands.

"So how are you and Shizuru?" Kagura asked.

"We're extremely happy and would kill anyone who would dare try and destroy that happiness." I remarked.

"I see...Natsuki I'm just-"

"Look just stay away from Shizuru and me." I interrupted.

"What?"

"Shizuru's not going to have an affair with you and neither am I. So don't even bother trying."

"Um...okay." She gave me a weird look.

"Well now that I got that out of the way, I'm going back." I smiled to myself as I exited the bathroom.

I sighed happily and began to walk over to my table when I saw something that made me freeze in my steps. At an empty seat at our table, a man was sitting there talking with Shizuru. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked to see who it was. Kagura was smiling at me.

"Shall we?"

We walked to the table and the man and Shizuru smiled at us.

"Ara, you both came out at the same time. Kagura you didn't do anything to my wife did you?" Shizuru asked.

"No, you know I only do those things with my husband." Kagura smiled as she sat down next to the man.

"Eh?" I felt stupid as I sat in my chair.

"Natsuki, I'd like you to meet my husband Uramashi Akira." Kagura smiled at me.

"Um...nice to meet you." I bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine." He bowed to me.

The chuckling of my wife could be heard.

I want to die right now.

**XXXX**

"Oh my God, I'm such an idiot!" Natsuki buried her face in her pillow.

"Well you should of asked me first, I would of told you Kagura was straight and had no interest in either one of us like that." I'm trying so hard not to laugh at my Natsuki.

"Rrrr..."

"Ara, my silly Natsuki." I sat down on our bed and put a hand on her head.

She moaned as I began to pet her head. I smiled at the thought that entered my head as she looked up at me.

"Is tomorrow Sunday?"

"It is." I smiled.

"Hmm..."

"Is my Natsuki thinking about something?" I laid down on her and used her butt as a pillow.

"Oi, don't use my butt as a pillow." She looked down at me.

"Ara, you seemed confused. This is mine." I smiled as I patted her butt.

"No, that's mine. I should know."

"No, you see this is mine." I squeezed her butt gently.

"OI!" A blush came across her face.

"This is mine." I laid on top of her body.

"Eh?"

"This is mine." I cupped her right breast and gently squeezed it.

"Ah." She gasped.

"These are also mine." I smiled as I cupped her other breast and began to massage her breast.

"Aaa...mmm..." I smiled as she tried to keep her moans under control.

I sighed and began to kiss her neck beneath me. She took in a sharp breath as one of my hands slipped under her bra and my fingertips began to play with her nipples. As she moaned for me I slipped my leg in between hers and smiled when I heard her gasp. I leaned back and she followed so that she was sitting on my knees, her neck begging me to continue to kiss it.

"Shi...zuru..." Natsuki moaned for me.

"Yes?" I said between kisses to her neck.

"You...ngh...have to go back-aa- to...to work..." Natsuki gasped.

"Mmmm...I do don't I?" I love the smell of her hair.

"S-Stop...mmm...ngh." She begged.

"Ara, I could but..." I smiled as I stopped my hands.

"Shizuru?"

"Just real quick?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

That blush came to her face as she looked into my eyes.

"No."

"Eh?"

"No."

"Mmm..." One of my hands traveled south to my favorite place.

She gasped as my fingertips slipped under her underwear to her sensitive area.

"Ara, I just can't leave you when your this turned on."

"Shizuru!"

"Can we?" I asked again.

As much as I really want to do a quick one before I go, if she says no I won't push her. I beg her with my eyes as I wait an answer. She closes her eyes and begins to kiss me. I sigh as I close my eyes and begin to mimic her lips movements. She parts away first and has a cute blush appear on her face.

"Just...just not too quick okay?"

I feel a burn in my cheeks. I swear she's the only person in the world who can make me blush like this.

**XXXX**

"So...what do you girls want to do?"

"Um...I don't know..."

"Ice cream!"

"Ha ha, okay. How about it Alyssa?"

"Okay."

I smiled as I watched my family run towards the closet ice cream stand.

"Hey Shizuru, you want any?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Mom?"

"I'm alright."

"Your loss then."

I smile as my Natsuki takes Shizuka and Alyssa to the ice cream stand.

"So, how have you and Natsuki been?" My mother-in-law asked.

"We're fine, still trying for another baby." I responded.

"I see, did you go the doc's?"

"We did but the results are the same. It's more or less a gamble of whether Natsuki gets pregnant or not." I sighed.

"Well better trying than not right?"

"That's true." I smiled.

"Shizuka is really growing." Saeko said.

"Yes..."

"She's walking better, talking more, you must be so proud."

"I am, we are."

"You okay?" Saeko asked.

"I'm fine...it's just..." I hesitated.

"They grow up fast, too fast huh?" Saeko answered.

"She is...it makes me want to cry." I said.

Saeko smiled and turned her attention to Natsuki and the girl who were walking our way.

"Thank you onee-chan." Alyssa smiled.

"No problem."

"Okini." Shizuka smiled.

"Ara, such good manners." I smiled as I grabbed Shizuka and held her in my arms.

"Taste?" Shizuka offered her small ice cream to me.

"Ara, okini," I smiled before I took a small lick of her ice cream, "Mmm, tasty."

"Tasty!" Shizuka repeated.

"Alright, where to next?" Natsuki asked.

"Wherever." Saeko responded.

"Eh, alright." Natsuki responded.

"Down please." Shizuka asked me.

"Ara, down you go." I smiled as I put Shizuka on the ground.

"Onee-chan!" Shizuka ran to Alyssa.

I looked over at Natsuki who was smiling as Shizuka stood besides Alyssa. Smiling Alyssa took Shizuka's hand and walked together.

"Wow..." I smiled.

I felt a hand grab my own and I looked at its owner. She placed a small kiss on my cheek.

"Love you."

"I love you too."

**XXXX**

"Oooo...I feel sick." I clutched at my stomach.

"Well that's what you get for eating too much mayo." Shizuru said as she put a fresh cold towel on my forehead.

"Mama..." Shizuka was besides me on the bed.

I looked at her and my heart felt like something was breaking. I saw her almost on the verge of tears. I smiled and patted her on the head.

"I'm okay Shizuka, I'm just a bit sick that's all."

She smiled, or at least tried to. Suddenly I felt something come up my throat and I jumped off the bed. I ran to the toilet and let it all out. After I was done I rinsed out my mouth and went back to the bed.

"I feel better." I tried to smile.

"That's good. Shizuka will you go get mommy another towel?" Shizuru asked.

"Okay." Shizuka jumped down from the bed and ran out the room.

"Hey no running in the house Speedy." I warned.

"I think you have that stomach flu that's been going around." Shizuru said as soon as Shizuka was out of the room.

"Really? Damn, keep Shizuka away from me. I don't want her to catch it."

"Or you could be pregnant." Shizuru smiled.

I blushed.

"As great as that would be, I highly doubt I'm pregnant." I answered.

"You never know." Shizuru tapped my nose.

"Mommy, mommy!" Shizuka came back with a towel.

"Okini Shizuka." Shizuru smiled.

**XXXX**

"Hmm..."

"Well?" I asked.

"Ara, you have a slight fever."

"So? I can still go to work." I began to get out from the covers.

"No, stay put. I'll be right back with some tea." Shizuru stopped me.

"But-"

"No buts. Stay put." She smiled as she left the room.

I sighed as I stayed under the covers. So I had a slight fever, big deal. I can still go to work, I feel fine. But Shizuru being Shizuru I laid back on my pillows and sighed to myself. Well...its not so bad. I don't have to go to work...but I don't get paid either. I can spend more time with Shizuka...wait, I might be sick. I don't want to give that to her. Damn...I can't do anything.

"Ara, maybe thinking is making your fever go up?"

I look up at Shizuru who entered the room again with a smile and a tea cup in her hand. I groaned and tried to get comfortable.

"Yeah, yeah. Is Shizuka okay?"

"She's taking her nap." Shizuru pulled out the thermometer from her pocket.

"Ugh...I hope I'm not coming down with something." I sighed.

"Well let's check."

"Oi-" She stuck the thermometer in my mouth.

"Okay, now we wait." She said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and began to twirl the thermometer in my mouth. After a minute or so she took the stupid stick out of my mouth and looked at it.

"So how am I doc?" I asked.

"Mmm...still a slight fever."

"Can I leave the bed now?"

"Absolutely not."

I groaned and put my hands behind my head. Patting my stomach I looked up at her as she was handing me the cup of tea.

"This will help."

"Is it green tea?"

"Course not, its honey lemon tea." Shizuru smiled.

"What if I wanted green tea?"

"You get honey lemon tea."

"I don't have a cold though."

"Drink the tea."

"...Yes dear."

Slightly against my will I began to drink the tea. I'll admit though this is kind of nice. Shizuru's taking care of me. Getting me tea, taking my temperature, making sure I'm comfortable...this is nice. I take a deep relaxing breath as I lay back against the pillows. I looked up at Shizuru who leaned closer to me.

"Why are so good to me?" I asked.

"Because your good to me."

"Heh, I don't deserve this kindness." I sipped my tea.

"Of course you do." She gave me a small kiss on the head.

"Um, are you sure you should be doing that?" I asked.

"A substitute for kissing your lips." She responded.

"Uh-huh."

"Natsuki."

"Mmm?"

"Remember when we were dating and I got sick?"

"Oh yeah...you still remember that?"

"Of course I do. That was when I first began to fall in love with you." She smiled.

"Eh?"

"I was sick, disgusting and pretty cranky, but you still stayed by my side and took care of me. I was so amazed that you did."

I turned back to my tea and began to drink it. I heard her chuckle and I felt something pinch my cheek.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"Your so cute when you blush." She leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Eh." I smiled.

She just smiled and got off the bed.

"I'm going to check up on Shizuka. Don't escape now." She winked at me.

I just chuckled as she walked out of the room. I smiled and enjoyed the tea my wife had made for me.

What a beautiful soul.

**XXXX**

"Mommy."

"Mmm?"

"Juice please."

I smiled as I tried to do two things at once. The soup was almost done so I prepared a bowl for my wife and then grabbed a sip cup for my daughter.

"Here you go." I handed Shizuka her cup.

"Okini." She responded.

"Your welcome." I smiled.

With the soup bowl in my hand I careful walked over to my room. The first thing I noticed was a person missing from the bed. I placed the bowl on the table close by and fluffed the pillows on the bed. A door opened and I heard the flushing of the toilet. I turned to see my Natsuki holding her stomach, groaning and walking towards the bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I fixed the covers.

"Mmm..." She responded.

"I made you soup." I helped her onto the bed.

"Thanks." She leaned on the pillows.

"Want to try and eat some of it?"

"Mmm...just a little."

"Here you go."

"Thanks." She put the bowl in her lap.

"I made you an appointment to see the doctor tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Your gonna have to go to the hospital."

"I know."

"You hate hospitals."

"I know."

...No...she's going today.

**XXXX**

"Is Shizuka okay?"

"She really want's to see her mama." I smiled.

"I want to see her too." She laid back on the pillows.

"You'll get to hold her in a few days." I reminded her as I covered her with the blankets.

"Mmm...you really gonna sleep on the couch?"

"Kanin na, but I don't want to catch that stomach flu of yours." I smiled at her.

"I guess...I'm sorry I'm really tired." Natsuki began to fall asleep.

"Alright, get better soon please." I placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Your gonna catch my stomach flu." She smiled.

"I'll take my chances." I smiled as I placed another kiss on her cheek.

"Good night." She smiled.

"Good night."

I stood there for a moment and watched her sleep. I swear she looks just like Shizuka when she sleeps.

Get well soon, Natsuki.

**XXXX**

"Alright! Play time Shizuka!"

"Play!"

I smiled as I watched Natsuki play with our daughter. It had been an awful week but once Natsuki had recovered, she jumped out of bed and went to go find mayonnaise. Little did she realize I had hidden it.

"I missed you so much Speedy." Natsuki hugged Shizuka.

"Squeeze!" Shizuka giggled.

"Ara, Shizuka are you hungry?" I asked.

"Hungry lots." Shizuka responded.

"I'll make something for you both." I smiled as I walked to the kitchen.

"How did you know I was hungry?" Natsuki asked.

"You and Shizuka have the same stomach, its always empty and hungry at the same time." I winked.

"Ha,ha very funny." She rolled her eyes.

"Monkey, monkey!" Shizuka showed her sock monkey to Natsuki.

"Yes you are a monkey. Hey let's go put your sock monkey suit on." Natsuki smiled as she picked Shizuka up.

"Monkey!"

I smiled as I watched them walk to Shizuka's room. As I began to prepare lunch I felt a little dizzy for some reason. I took a deep breath and wiped my forehead. I raised an eyebrow and held my hand to my forehead. It was kind of hot...

"Shizuru you okay?"

I turned and smiled to my wife and sock monkey.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy."

"Maybe you should sit down."

"But I'm making lunch."

"Don't worry I got it."

"Ara, Natsuki's in the kitchen."

"Shut up."

I chuckle as Natsuki made me sit down in the living room with Shizuka. I smile at my sock monkey as she tried to grab her tail.

"You almost got it."

"Grr..." Shizuka was determined to hold her tail.

"Ara, your like a little puppy." I chuckled.

"Puppy!" She repeated.

I put a hand on my stomach and felt something come up my throat. I held it down though and took a deep breath. Ara, seems I caught that stomach flu from Natsuki. Hmm...

**XXXX**

"Sorry I got you sick babe." I pulled the covers over my wife.

"It was my fault, stop blaming yourself." Shizuru asked as she laid down on the pillows.

"Well you should be better in a week or so."

"That's a long time..."

"Yeah but don't worry, I'm here to take care of you." I smiled at her.

"Okini." She smiled.

"Just try and get some rest okay?"

"I'll try."

"Okay, good night." I smiled.

"Good night."

I really hope Shizuka doesn't get this stupid stomach flu from us. I'm gonna do everything it takes to not let it get her. I'm also gonna do what ever it takes to help Shizuru get better soon.

Get well soon Shizuru.


	10. Surprises

**U: I-  
>Natsuki: Shut up.<br>****U: But I-****  
>Natsuki: Just be quiet. You're ruining my moment of quietness.<br>Shizuru: Ara, Natsuki, be nice. You know that U-chan is still recovering from her bout of the flu.  
>Natsuki: I can't help it. She coughs like a damn animal. I could barely get any sleep for the past week.<br>U: Hey! Its not my fault that I have a weak constitution! *pouts very childlike*  
>Shizuru: Ara. U-chan. I know a great way for you to get better.<br>U: *cough cough -hack-* Oh? And what's that? *sniffles*  
>Shizuru: By staying as far away from my baby and toys as you possibly can. *smiles a VERY scary smile*<br>U: ...yes ma'am**

**Lol, Unknown sorry that you had the flu when you read last chapter (but it is amusing isn't it :D)**

**Funny thing is, right after I posted last chapter I did get sick. It wasn't the flu but I was still miserable. So note to anyone: if you write a chapter about someone getting sick, chances are you'll be next o.O**

**The reviews hit the 100 mark :D Thank you so much for the reveiws. You readers are amazing.**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter (I think you will...O.o).**

**R&R Please, thank you**

**-Danzai13**

**Surprises**

Its been a few weeks and Shizuru still hasn't got better from that stomach flu. Its really worrying me and the fact that Shizuru's too stubborn to go to the hospital is making things worse. That and she has been a little moody for some reason...

"Mail mama?"

I was torn from my thoughts when I felt a tug at my pants. Shizuka was looking up at me with her big jade eyes wondering if we had any mail or not. I smiled and picked her up to look in our mailbox.

"Any mail baby?" I asked.

"Mail!" She grabbed the letters and smiled at me.

"Good girl, let mama have them."

"Here."

"Thank you." I smiled as I took the letters and put her down.

As we walked back to the house I looked through our mailed and sighed to myself. Bill...bill...junk...bill...b-hello...

"Did we get anything good?"

I looked up and watched Shizuru pick up Shizuka. I smiled and showed her the letters.

"A few bills, junk and a letter from a couple of good friends."

"Which ones?"

"Mai and Yuichi."

"Ara, it's really has been a long time since we've heard of them. I thought they disappeared."

"Well let's see what they wrote us." I said as I sat down and began to open the letter.

As I began to read the letter I felt a smile tug at my face. I felt someone read over my shoulder and looked up at her.

"Looks like we have some visitors coming over."

"Hey Shizuka, your aunt and uncle are coming to visit." I took Shizuka from Shizuru's arms.

"Aunt?" Shizuka looked confused.

"Yup."

"I better get things ready." Shizuru sighed and held her hand to her stomach.

"Shizuru we really should get that flu checked out."

"I'm fine, just give it a few days to let it pass."

"Fine, three days. After that I'm taking you to the doc's office whether you like it or not."

"Ara, I'd love to see what you would do to me if I refused." Shizuru smiled.

"Oi, not in front of Shizuka." I covered Shizuka's ears.

**XXXX**

"Babe they're here." I said as I began to walk to the sound of the knocking at our door.

"Okay, Shizuka's almost dressed. Stall until then."

I chuckled as I opened the door to my friends who were waiting outside with a few things in their hands.

"Natsuki! It's been too long." Mai reached out and hugged me.

"How you've been?" I hugged back.

"Great, I hope you remember Yuichi." Mai let go and stood besides Yuichi.

"Eh, I think you gained some weight." I smiled at Yuichi.

"Have not, just my son in my arms." Yuichi smiled as he fixed his arms to have a better hold of the boy in his arms.

"Come on in." I moved aside to let them in.

"You have such a beautiful home." Mai smiled as I led them to the living room.

"It's okay, nothing fancy or anything. Anyway Mai what have I told you about stealing kids?" I said as we sat down.

"I don't steal kids like you." Mai stuck her tongue out at me.

"Yeah,yeah. So who's the handsom little guy?" I smiled at the little boy who was staring at me.

"This is our son, Tate Yoichi." Mai smiled as the boy walked over to her.

"Hi Yoichi." I waved at the boy.

He gave a weak wave and then hid himself in his mother's bosom. Had to hold back a laugh.

"Like father like son." I giggled.

"No he'll grow up to be a fine, handsome man."

"Unlike his father." I added.

"Yup." Mai smiled.

"Hey I'm right here." Yuichi sighed.

"No worries, the only thing your son has from you is your hair." I pointed out the similar color and style of the hair.

"Actually I'm glad he ended up with his mother's beautiful eyes." Yuichi ruffled Yoichi's hair.

"How old is the little guy?" I asked.

"He's three right now. In a few months he'll be four. Right Yoichi?" Mai looked down at her son.

"Yes mama!" Yoichi looked up with wide eyes and a smile at his mother.

"Looks like you got a mama's boy there." I grinned.

"Yay!" Mai hugged little Yoichi.

"Where's Shizuru? She's never too far away from you." Yuichi asked.

"She's getting Shizuka cleaned up." I answered.

"Shizuka?" Mai raised an eyebrow.

"She's our little girl." I smiled.

"Aww, you two had a baby?"

"Yup, cutest little girl I know."

"Looks like someone's already wrapped around someone's finger." Yuichi smiled.

"Lies."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Shizuru came into the living room with Shizuka in her arms.

"Shizuru, it's been a long time. Is that Shizka?" Mai asked.

"Our little girl." Shizuru smiled as she sat down next to me.

"She's adorable, she almost looks just like you." Mai smiled at Shizuka.

"No she's more like her other mother." Shizuru watched as Shizuka stared at the three new strangers.

"How old is she?"

"She turned 2 a month ago."

"Hi Shizuka." Mai smiled at her.

"Hi." Shizuka waved to her.

"So cute, wish I had a little girl." Mai smiled.

"Eh?" Yuichi looked at her.

"Shizuka what are you doing?" I asked as she began to walk towards Yoichi.

"I think she found a new playmate." Shizuru smiled.

"Mmmm..."

We watched as the toddlers stared at each other for a moment. Yoichi then looked up at Mai.

"She's pretty."

"She is isn't she." Mai smiled.

Yoichi stood up besides Shizuka, he was about 3 centimeters taller than her.

"Wanna play?"

"Play?" Shizuka repeated.

"Yeah, play."

"Play!" Shizuka clapped her hands.

"Be careful son." Yuichi warned.

"Ara, he seems to like our little Shizuka." Shizuru watched as they began to play with some of Shizuka's toys.

"Said she was pretty." The wheels in my head began to turn.

"Well looks like Shizuka is gonna have all the little boys in Japan coming after her." Mai winked.

"Over my dead body." I heard myself mutter.

"My boy's a good boy." Mai stated.

"I know but just the thought of the future...boyfriends...hormones...ugh..." I sighed and looked over at Shizuru.

"We won't have to worry about that for a while." She smiled.

"Yeah I know..but still..."

"Are you two thinking about having more kids?" Mai asked.

"Yes, we're in the working process." Shizuru patted my stomach.

"Hey, stop." I stopped her hand.

"Another little girl or a boy this time?" Yuichi asked.

"Either, we want a healthy baby." I responded.

"How is the ramen shop?" Shizuru changed the subject.

"Its great, we're doing really well." Mai responded.

"How did you two manage to get away and visit us?" I asked.

"Takumi and Akira are looking after the shop for us." Yuichi answered.

"How are the lovely couple?" Shizuru smiled.

"As usual, but now they're thinking about having a kid." Yuichi smiled.

"Wow, that's great. About time." I smiled.

"Yeah, Yoichi needs a cousin to play with." Mai smiled.

"Well it looks like Yoichi and Shizuka get along well." Shizuru pointed out.

"They do...so when should we set the date for the two of them to get married." Mai said with a smile.

"No. Absolutely not." I answered.

"Just kidding." Mai chuckled.

"You never know Natsuki." Shizuru chuckled.

"No offense you two, but-" I started.

"Ara?"

We turned and saw Shizuka hand her sock monkey to Yoichi who smiled at her. To my horror my daughter leaned to Yoichi and kiss him on the cheek. He looked at up her with a confused face.

"Eh?"

"Kiss." Shizuka smiled.

Everyone paused. Suddenly Mai and Shizuru began to laugh their guts out. It took everything I had not to pass out. Once Mai and Shizuru settled down, I slightly glared at Shizuru who was wiping away the tear near her eye.

"She's you daughter Shizuru."

"She's yours as well." Shizuru smiled.

"Why are you laughing?" I glared at Mai.

"I swear when Shizuka smiled like that, I thought I saw your face."

I sighed and buried my face in my hands. I then felt small hands touch my arm and I looked at the owner. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't think I'm not angry at you little lady." I tried my best to show her I wasn't happy.

She just smiled and made her way into my lap. I sighed and smiled at my little girl.

"So Natsuki is wrapped around Shizuka's finger." Yuichi smiled.

"Entirely." Shizuru smiled.

"No I'm not."

**XXXX**

"You sure your okay?" I asked as Shizuru got in the bed with me.

"I'm fine Natsuki. Stop worrying about me." She laid down and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm just making sure." I placed an arm around her as she laid her head on my shoulder.

Shizuru chuckled as she got comfortable. I smiled as I placed a small kiss on her head. I wrapped my arms around her and held her closer to me.

"You know I'm not really tired. Maybe we could..." I smiled as I looked her in the eyes.

"Natsuki...no." She turned around and showed me her back.

"Eh? No?" I gasped.

"Not tonight."

"B-But why?" She never turns down sex.

"I just don't feel like it tonight."

"...Alright what have you done with my wife?" I asked.

"I am your wife." She chuckled.

"You sure you don't wanna do it?"

"I don't want to."

"You sur-"

"Yes Natsuki, I'm sure. Now just go to sleep." She snapped at me.

I was taken aback by her reaction. It kind of hurt. I sighed and was about to turn in the bed when I placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight...I'm sorry."

I turned on my side and tried to go to sleep. I then felt two arms wrap around my waist. Turning my head I saw Shizuru have an apologetic look on her face.

"No, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I just...I don't know whats wrong with me. I'm just really cranky." She laid her head on my back.

"You on your special time?" I asked.

"No."

"Hmm...I'm going to make an appointment for you soon."

"Okay...Natsuki?"

"Mmm?"

"Kiss me?"

I smiled and turned around to face my wife. Without hesitating I placed my lips on her's and sighed. When we parted I was kind of surprised to find her asleep in my arms.

Yeah, definitely taking her to the doc's tomorrow.

**XXXX**

The virus was still effecting Shizuru. She's just as stubborn as me, if not more so when it comes to going to the hospital. Shizuka was at the table eating breakfast I had made for her. I can't cook but I can make something edible without the stove. After hearing the bathroom door close, I looked up and saw Shizuru enter the dining room. Looks like she just finished throwing up in the bathroom.

"Good morning mommy." Shizuka smiled.

"Good morning my Shizuka, my Natsuki," Shizuru smiled.

"Shizuru." I grabbed her hand and guided her to the kitchen.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru raised an eye brow.

"I'm taking you to the hospital today. I already made an appointment, so we're going whether you like it or not."

Shizuru took a deep breath.

"Natsuki I'm fine. I'll just let this ride out on its own."

"Think about Shizuka. I don't want her to get sick."

"And neither do I. Do you know how badly I want to hold our little girl?"

"Then that's why we go to the hospital. So you can get better so you can hold Shizuka again."

"I'm fine, I don't want to-"

"Your going whether you like it or not."

"I will not."

"Shizuru stop being-"

"A what?"

"Just...stop being so damn-"

"Mommy? Mama?"

We both turned and saw Shizuka standing and looking up at us. She looked a bit sad as we had hushed out voices down.

"Shizuka..." Shizuru said.

"Do something bad?" Shizuka asked and pointed to herself.

"No! No, no, no, no. Not at all Speedy." I quickly knelt down on my knees to her.

"You and mommy fighting."

I sighed as I moved some of her hair out of her face. I made a mental note to have her hair cut later. I felt Shizuru knelt down besides me.

"Shizuka, your mama and I love each other very much," Shizuru said, "Sometimes we fight but that's because we care about each other."

"Why?" Shizuka asked.

"Because you love them enough that you want to protect them, even if it means getting mad at them sometimes." Shizuru explained.

"But despite that, we love each other," I grabbed Shizuru's hands, "And we love you too."

Shizuka stayed silent. She then looked up at us and smiled.

"Okay, I love you too."

Shizuru and I both smiled as she came to us. I gave her a hug as she came into my arms.

**XXXX**

"Hospital?" Shizuka asked as she looked around the room.

I watched her as she looked around the room. I almost laughed when she had a scowl come across her face.

"No like."

I smiled as I ruffled Shizuka's hair as she sat on the medical bed near Shizuru.

"Your definitely my kid."

"Eh?" Shizuka looked confused as I sat her down near Shizuru.

I looked at Shizuru and saw how nervous she was. I grabbed her hand and she looked at me. I smiled and nodded my head.

"What are you so nervous about?"

"I don't know...just worried for some reason."

"It's just a check up babe. Nothing more."

"I hope so." She sighed.

"Mommy." Shizuka hugged Shizuru's arm.

Shizuru smiled and kissed Shizuka on the head.

"Someone needs a haircut." I said.

"Maybe we should let it grow out. She would look so cute with ribbons in her hair." Shizuru ran her finger's gently through Shizuka's dark chestnut brown hair.

Before I could get another word in, the door to our room opened and the doctor came in. He smiled when Shizuka tried to hide behind Shizuru's arm.

"Well hello there, who's this?" The doctor asked.

"This is Shizuka." Shizuru smiled.

"Oh wow, you grew up so fast," The doctor smiled, "You know, I carried you in my arms when you were born."

Shizuka stayed silent as she was shy around strangers. The doctor chuckled when she hid her head in Shizuru's arm.

"Shizuka don't be rude." I said.

"No, she's fine. Now I hear you caught the stomach flu that's been going around?" The doctor asked Shizuru.

"I have, but its been lingering longer than I anticipated. I'm really worried it might be something else." Shizuru said.

"It could be, you say your just throwing up?"

"Yes."

"Any fever?"

"No."

"Any mucus discharge?"

"No."

"How about fatigue?"

"Yes, more than usual."

"Hungry at any point?"

"Sometimes but usually its just certain things."

The doctor looked up from his notepad.

"Have you two uh...been active?"

"Active? What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Natsuki, it's something we don't do in front of Shizuka." Shizuru smiled as she gave me a hint.

I thought about what he meant by active and Shizuru's clue. When I got the understanding of the word 'active' I heard Shizuru chuckle. I must of blushed.

"Well yeah." I said.

"When was the last time?"

"A little before Natsuki had the stomach flu. Doctor what does this have to due with my illness?" Shizuru asked.

"Well judging by your symptoms, I don't think you have the stomach flu. Actually I don't think you ever caught the stomach flu."

"Wait what? Then what does she have?" I asked.

"If my guess is right, I think you should go gambling." The doctor smiled.

"What? Why?" Shizuru asked.

"Your pregnant Mrs. Kuga." The doctor smiled.

I think both me and Shizuru were shocked out of our minds by that news. I swear I think my jaw hit the floor.

"B-But you said I was infertile. That I'd never be able to carry children." Shizuru said.

"Looks like your a very lucky woman Mrs. Kuga."

"I-Is there anyway we can definitely know that she's pregnant?" I asked.

"Well I can give you some pregnancy test sticks or we can do some procedures here-."

"Whatever will do so we know she's definitely pregnant."

The doctor nodded his head and left the room with a smile.

"Natsuki...I'm pregnant." Shizuru had her hands to her mouth.

"Shizuru!" I wrapped my arms around her.

"Mommy?" Shizuka looked at Shizuru who had couple of tears fall down her face.

"Shizuka, your going to be an onee-chan. I'm having a baby." Shizuru grabbed Shizuka and held her close.

"Baby?" Shizuka asked with wide open eyes.

"Yes my Shizuka."

Shizuka smiled as she held on to Shizuru.

Damn...this is amazing.

**XXXX**

"Natsuki...I'm pregnant."

"Yeah..."

"I can't believe it."

I smiled as I feel Natsuki sit down besides me on the couch. She put her head on my shoulder and put a hand on my abdomen with that smile on her face. I put my hand on hers and place a small kiss on her head.

"Okini Natsuki."

"Eh? For what?" She looked up at me with a confused look.

"For giving me this child to carry." I smile at her.

She just smiled and places a kiss on my cheek. I turn my head a little and meet her lips with mine. Our kiss was soft, slow and sweet, but it was beautiful. Once we parted worry covered her face.

"Shizuru what's wrong?"

I felt water falling from my eyes. I just smiled and wiped the tears away.

"Hormones."

"Ugh..."

"Natsuki, please don't think too terrible of me for the next 9 months." I sighed.

"Um...what?"

"I just have a feeling I'll be unbearable. Please forgive me if I get too out of hand." I lay my head on her shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around me as she patted my head.

"Well...I was a bit unbearable when I was pregnant with Shizuka."

"You were." I smiled.

She just chuckled and tightened her arms around me. I sighed and relaxed in her arms.

"I'll try and behave." I said.

I felt two hands cup my cheeks and made me look up. I looked up into her determined eyes.

"Look I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make sure you and our baby are healthy and happy."

I smiled and closed my eyes.

I love this woman with all my heart.

**XXXX**

Damn...this is a living hell!

Shizuru is 3 months pregnant and has...well...damn those mood swings. Every time Shizuru goes on one of her rampages, I think to myself 'was I like this when I was pregnant with Shizuka?'. Though Shizuka is still happy that she's going to be an onee-chan. At least she doesn't get the heat of Shizuru's pregnancy wrath. I swear its living with a bi-polar crazy psychotic-

"Mama?" Shizuka interrupted my thoughts.

I looked down at her and she looked up at me wide eyes. I was making (or trying...attempting) to make Shizuru something to eat. Major cravings, forgot to mention that. Likes to eat and she's extremely picky.

"Yes Shizuka?"

"Mommy wants her shinjaga."

I tried not to groan out loud. The meal wasn't done yet. I looked back at Shizuka who was still standing there looking up at me.

"Right now?"

She nodded her head yes. I sighed as I began to prepare the bowl. Luckily the shinjaga was done so I quickly put them in the bowl. I took a deep breath before I entered the living room. There I saw Shizuru rubbing her somewhat extended stomach on the sofa. She turned her head toward me and Shizuka. Thankfully Shizuka was besides me. Usually if Shizuka is nearby Shizuru will try and keep her mood swings from raging out. Shizuka seemed to notice this and usually stuck around me. Not that I minded, I was grateful.

"Okini Natsuki." She took the bowl with a smile.

"No problem, there anything else you want?"

"Can you go get me a glass of orange juice?"

"We don't have orange- I mean I'll go get some." I quickly said.

"Why don't we have orange juice in the fridge?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

Crap. Recently orange juice took the place of green tea. I'm screwed.

"Uh well you see I've been so busy lately that I haven't been able to go to the store." I felt a shiver go down my spine.

Shizuru slightly glared at me. Shizuka then cuddled near her which made the glares stop.

"I'm gonna go get some orange juice." I began to walk out the door.

"Bring back two large cartons."

"Okay."

"Oh! And get me shiratama."

"Okay."

"And chocolate."

"You hate chocolate."

"Go get me chocolate." I heard the tone of her voice lower.

"Okay, okay. Anything else?"

"Mmm...nope that's it."

I sighed as I walked out of the door. As I walked to the store I began to count the number of months and weeks left until the baby is born.

This is gonna be a looooooooong 6 months.

**XXXX**

I don't mean to be like this. I really don't. I love my Natsuki for putting up with my behavior. Such a brave woman...I'm hungry.

Shizuka cuddled besides me causing me to leave my thoughts. I smiled and rubbed her soft dark chestnut brown hair. She looked up at me with a smile. She turned so that she had a good view of my stomach. She placed a small hand on it and began to mover her hand back and forth.

"Mommy, am I gonna have a brother or a sister?"

"I don't know yet. We'll know soon though."

"How come your having a baby?"

"Because your mother and I love each other so much." I said with a smile.

"Oh..." Shizuka had that cute confused expression on her face that looked exactly like Natsuki's.

These past three months and she's learn to talk a lot. Its adorable because she still has trouble pronouncing some words now and then.

"Shizuka, what names do you like?"

"I like Keiko."

"Okay...any other names? Boy names or other girl names?"

"Um...I like Miya and...Michi and Sasuke and Kyo and..."

I listened as she counted down the names she knew and liked. It was cute watching her.

"Mommy?"

I must of let my mind wonder.

"Yes Shizuka?"

"Why are you sometimes mean to mama?"

Ara, that hit home.

"I don't mean to Shizuka. It just happens, that doesn't mean I don't love mama."

She turned her head sideways with a confused look. A trait she picked up from Natsuki. I wrapped an arm around Shizuka.

"Do want to talk to your sibling?" I asked.

"The baby can hear me?" Shizuka eyes opened wide.

"Yes."

She smiled as she placed both of her small hands on my stomach. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but nothing came out. She looked back up at me.

"I don't know what to say."

"Anything you want."

"Like what?"

"Whatever you like. Maybe you should say hi." I suggested.

She looked back at my stomach and began to think. I chuckled as she scratched her head. She suddenly smiled and looked back at my stomach.

"Hi!" Said out loud.

I laughed at Shizuka who continued to look at my stomach.

"You don't have to shout Shizuka."

"Oh, kanin na."

"Go on." I chuckled that she used her Kyoto accent.

She turned back to my stomach and smiled.

"I really can't wait to meet you. So please hurry so I can meet you."

I blushed and felt like I was going to cry when she kissed my stomach.

"I love you."

I wrapped an arm around Shizuka and let the tears run down my face.

I love my Natsuki and my children.

Nothing or no one could ever replace them.

**XXXX**

I kind of hesitated before I touched the door knob to the house door. I had all the items except the shiratama. But it is kind of cold outside...and my babies is in there too...damn it.

Taking a deep breath I unlocked the door and entered my home. Locking the door behind me I tiptoed to the kitchen hoping not to catch Shizuru. I was relieved when I didn't see her in the kitchen. I slowly opened the refrigerator and put the orange juice in. I smiled to myself as I closed the refrigerator door.

"Welcome back my Natsuki."

I slightly jumped when I heard Shizuru sneak up on me. I gulped and looked at her.

"I-I-I'm back." I smiled.

"Did you get me orange juice?"

"I did. Do want a glass?"

"Yes please."

I quickly grabbed a glass from a cabinet and took the orange juice from the refrigerator. I filled the glass and handed it to Shizuru. She took it and slowly began to sip it. She took the glass from her lips and looked back at me.

"Did you get me chocolate too?"

"I got that too." I took the chocolate from the bag.

She took the chocolate bar from my hand and placed it on the table. I raised an eyebrow at her but she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Okini Natsuki."

"No problem." I wrapped my arms around her.

"Kanin na, I've been unbearable these past three months."

"Not at all." I lied.

"Natsuki, I've told you many times before your not a very good liar."

I chuckled as I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back and rested her hands on my back. I heard her moan into the kiss as I ran my tongue on her bottom lip. She let me in and I gave her a deep kiss as I hugged her body closer to me. Oxygen became low and we parted, I could hear myself pant a little.

"I think you need to relax a bit." She smiled.

"Maybe but-" I began

"You know I put Shizuka to sleep."

Without hesitating I grabbed her hand and lead her to our bedroom. She climbed onto the bed and I climbed on top of her. I wasted no time as I began to kiss her neck. She began to lift up my shirt and my hands found their way to her breast. She moaned as I licked her ear.

"I love you."

I looked at her with a smile.

"I love you too."

I lifted up her shirt and began to kiss her creamy skin. She moaned and ran her fingertips through my black hair to the scalp. I love it when she does that. I kissed lower and lower until I placed one last kiss near her bra.

"N-Natsuki..." She sighed.

I smiled as I slowly reached into the back to unclasp her breast. I heard a click and began to take off her bra.

"Mama?"

I jumped out of my skin when I saw Shizuka at the entrance of the door holding her sock monkey her arms. I heard Shizuru chuckle a little when Shizuka turned her head sideways.

Well...fu-

**XXXX**

"Shizuru, baby it's okay." I tried to comfort her.

"No it's not. It's not okay."

I sighed as I held her in my arms and tried to comfort her. For the past hour she's been crying about how she wouldn't be a good mother for our unborn babies. Yup, babies. We went to the doctors and found out Shizuru's pregnant with twins. We're really happy but right now...I swear I'm gonna pull my hair out.

As Shizuru continues to cry in my shoulder, I just pet her hair and hold her close.

"Shizuru your a great mother. You'll do fine."

"Natsuki...I'm hungry." She looked up at me.

Damn mood swing. I sigh and place a small kiss on her forehead.

"Okay, what are the babies craving?" I smile.

She smiles as she lays her head on my chest.

"Mmm...they changed their mind."

I sigh again and keep my comments to myself.

"Natsuki...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I know I'm making things difficult for you. I just can't help it." She sighed.

"I love you Shizuru, our babies too." I say as I put my hand on her round stomach.

"Natsuki..." I could tell she wanted to ask me something.

"What it is?"

"I want my mother here with me."

"...Okay."

**XXXX**

"So how are my grandchildren?" My mother smiled as she helped me sit on the couch.

"They're fine." I smile.

"Gandma." Shizuka came and sat near my mother.

"My cute granddaughter." My mother smiled as she let Shizuka on her lap.

"Mother, thank you for coming here."

"Shizuru what's wrong?" She asked.

I smile and sighed.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Well you are my daughter."

I smile but then the worry I had been hiding came out.

"Mother...I'm scared. Sometimes I wish I never had gotten pregnant."

"Why? Are you afraid of the labor?"

"No...mother we're almost the same, what if...what if...I'm so scared that..."

"...That you'll have a miscarriage?" My mother said with pain showing in her eyes.

I nodded my head as I put a hand on my stomach. I felt a hand gently grab my chin and made me look at her.

"Your not going to lose these babies."

"But-"

"You have your father in you so your not completely like me." She said with a slight smile on her face.

"Mother...what it-"

"Shizuru don't talk about those kind of things. It's not good for my grandchildren."

I smile and lean on my mother. She wrapped her arms around me and began to comfort me.

"Everything will be okay."

"Okini...mama."

**XXXX**

Gyudon, tamagoyaki and shiratama. That's what she wanted after we visited the doctor to check up on the twins. Shizuru is now 7 months pregnant but with a set of twins growing inside her, she looks like she's going to explode.

"Are we going to find out whether I have brothers or sisters?" Shizuka asked Shizuru, slightly rubbing her stomach.

"Yes." Shizuru smiled.

"Yay!" Shizuka smiled.

The nurse entered the room and smiled at Shizuka.

"Well hello again."

"Hi." Shizuka waved.

I smiled and grabbed Shizuka so the nurse could do that ultrasound stuff to Shizuru.

"Any unusual things happening?" The nurse asked as she opened a bottle.

"No, just the normal pregnancy side effects." Shizuru lifted up her shirt to reveal her large stomach.

"Sounds good, picked any names yet?" began to put the cold jelly on Shizuru's stomach.

"Not really, as we don't know whether the twins are boys or girls." I answered as Shizuru flinched from the cold jelly.

"Well that will be solved today." The nurse smiled as she began to search our twins.

I looked at the ultrasound screen and could hardly believe what I saw. Two babies almost finished developing. Next to Shizuka, it was a beautiful sight to see.

"Our babies..." Shizuru whispered with a hand over her mouth.

"Yeah..."

"Boys or girls?" Shizuka asked.

The nurse chuckled at Shizuka.

"Can't tell yet, let's try and get a better look." The nurse moved the picture.

As the nurse began to find out whether the twins were boys or girls, I felt something tug on my jacket. I turned around and saw Shizuru smiling at me. I smiled back, knowing that was a sign for 'I love you'.

"Oh! Here we are. Congratulations, looks like your having more little girls around the house." The nurse announced.

"Shizuka, your having little sisters." I said.

"Yay." Shizuka smiled.

"Shizuru..." I looked down at her.

"Natsuki..." She smiled up at me.

**XXXX**

"Are you sure you don't want to go home yet?" I asked.

"I need a little air time now and then." Shizuru responded.

I felt a little tug of my hair at the scalp.

"Oi, don't pull my hair." I warned Shizuka.

"Kanin na mama."

We were walking around, not really going anywhere. Shizuka was sitting on my shoulders enjoying the high view. Shizuru was by my side enjoying her takoyaki, minus the mayo. I felt her lean her head on my shoulder for a moment.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you both." Shiuka chimed in.

Shizuru and I smiled at the happy Shizuka.

Life couldn't get any better than this.

**XXXX**

"Are you finished with the reports?"

"Not yet, give me 30 minutes." I answered.

"Okay."

Damn I hate paperwork. Why can't someone else do it? I sigh to myself as I try and finish this stupid report. I really want to be at home with my family but there's bills that need to be paid. I'm really glad Asuka is at home looking after Shizuru. It's almost time and I'm getting really excited. Damn I can't to hold my new little girls in my arms.

I look up from my report and look at the ultrasound picture I have sitting on my desk. I take it and look at my twins. I really can't wait to meet you two.

I swear I jumped when I heard my cellphone ring. Letting my heart calm down for a few seconds, I take out my cell phone and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Natsuki get to the hospital now."

"What's going on? Is Shizuru in labor?" I heard the worry in Asuka's voice.

"Just get over here!"

"I'm on my way."

I hang up, grab my keys to my motorcycle and run out of building. I try to keep myself from panicking.

I can't stop the pounding of my heart. Please let everything be okay.

**Food Dictionary**

**Shinjaga- Basically cooked/boiled small potatoes.**

**Gyudon-Rice topped with beef and onion in sweet sauce . Can come with shirataki noddles and egg.**

**Tamagoyaki- "Grilled egg" Basically several layers of cooked egg prepared in a rectangular omelet pan called a makiyakinabe.**

**Shiratama- Or shiratama dumpling. A dumpling made of shiratama-ko (glutinous rice flour) served with azuki bean paste.**

**Takoyaki- "Fried or grilled octopus", ball-shaped, pan fried dumpling usually filled with diced or whole baby octopus, tempura scraps, pickled ginger and green onion. Its common to put mayonnaise on top with the takoyaki sauce.**

**Yummy :)**

**Felt the need to leave you a Danzai13 cliffhanger **

**Ha :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**U: ...  
>Natsuki: What, finally got nothing to say?<br>U: ...shh...do you hear that?  
>Natsuki: Hear what?<br>U: ...I hear hormones rising...  
>Natsuki: SHHH GODDAMMIT! Shizuru has super azz hearing!<br>U: So? Shes asleep. Theres no way she could ha-  
>Shizuru: Ara. What was it you said about hormones?<br>U: ...umm... NATSUKI DID IT! ((runs off to my room and locks the door))  
>Shizuru: ...((states at Natsuki))<br>Natsuki: ...*gulp***

**Super azz hearing, that is scary O.o**

**Sorry for the wait, life and mid terms got in the way. Funny thing, I haven't been on (asides from answering readers questions) that for a moment I forgot how to add another chapter to this story. Made me laugh :D**

**Heres the anticipated chapter, hopefully its as good as the last 10 chapters :( Thanks for reading, R&R please**

**-Danzai13**

**Double Trouble**

I quickly opened the doors of the hospital and ran to the front desk. The nurse looked a little startled at my sudden appearance.

"Which room is Kuga Shizuru in?" I asked the nurse.

"Um..." The nurse began to look through files.

"I don't have time for this." I began to panic.

"Natsuki!"

I turn my head and see Asuka running towards me. I turn to her and follow her to the elevator.

"What happened? Where's Shizuru? Where's Shizuka?"

"Look just calm down." Asuka responded.

"Calm down?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Your gonna need it for Shizuru."

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down.

"Okay, what happened?"

"We were at the house and Shizuru had just put Shizuka down for a nap. I...don't know what happened but Shizuru...I heard her scream and I ran over to her. She was breathing heavily and bleeding between her legs." Asuka turned pale.

"No...are the twins okay?" I felt my heart race.

"I'm...I'm not sure..." I noticed her hands began to shake.

"Asuka..." I grabbed a hold of her hands.

She looked up at me, her face still pale and extremely worried. She gripped my hands and took a deep breath.

"She'll be fine...I know she will." I said as I saw her wipe away some tears falling down her face.

"I know, she has you." She smiled at me.

I smiled back for her and for me. I want to cover up the worry and anxiety building up inside me. I almost jumped when I heard the elevator doors open. We quickly exited and I followed Asuka wherever she lead me.

"Ara, the doctor's at her room." Asuka said as we neared a room.

The doctor looked up at us and seemed to notice Asuka. She looked at me and took a deep breath.

"Is this Mrs. Kuga's wife?"

"Yes this is she." Asuka pointed to me.

"Is Shizuru in there?" I asked.

"Yes-"

I began to go into the room when the doctor stopped me.

"There's something you need to know before your wife gives birth to your babies."

"What is it?"

"What happened was your wife had a uterine rupture. It was a complete rupture which means the contents of the uterus may spill into the peritoneal cavity-"

"Just get to the point." My patience was wearing thin.

The doctor took a deep breath and gave me an apologetic look.

"Right now...the rupture is life-threatening for the babies and the mother."

"Wha...what?" I swear I think something inside me died.

"There is a chance that either your wife or one or both of the twins will die. I'm sorry"

I put a hand to my mouth and tried to keep that lump in my throat down. No...my babies...my Shizuru...a chance of dying?...NO! I haven't even meet my babies yet. Hell I haven't even held them in my arms yet! Shizuru...Shizuru...we've only been together for 9 years, that's too damn short! I don't want the end of anything!Why can't it be me instead?

I looked up at the doctor and Asuka, they had their head's low and avoided eye contact with me. After a few moments I stood up straight and took a deep breath.

"What...what are the chances that they all make it?" I asked the doctor.

"Well...the odds are small, but there is a chance we can save them."

I thought about something for a moment, and then I walked into the medical room alone. I quickly closed the door behind me and set my eyes on my wife. Shizuru was panting and in pain on the medical bed. I hate that. I wish I was the one on that bed, taking all that pain for her. When she saw me she smiled. I put on my brave face and walked over to her side.

"Natsuki...I'm so glad your here." Some of the pain in her eyes disappeared.

"The twins ready to come out?" I asked with a smile.

"Almost..." I think she knows.

"Shizuru..." I grabbed her hand and she gripped mine hard, "Y...Your gonna be okay. I'm here so everything's going to be okay."

"Natsuki your a terrible liar." She smiled.

That was it, the walls came down and I began to cry. I placed a kiss on her forehead and looked at her.

"Shizuru I love you. I love you so much. Babe we can get through this, you and our babies. We're gonna hold them together, love them together, feed them together, we'll do everything with them together. You, me Shizuka and our babies. Just one big happy family."

"Natsuki I love you too. I want to do all those things with our family too. Please...if anything happens-"

"Nothing is going to happen to you! I swear it!" I gripped her hand.

Her face twisted in pain and she gripped my hand harder. I ignored the pain as I can only watch her suffer. I swear I saw the years we had together flash before my eyes, its so damn short. She then looked at me panting heavily but with a pleading look.

"Natsuki forget about me, make sure our babies are okay."

"I'm going to make sure you all are okay."

"Promise me if you have a choice, save them not me."

"But-"

"Promise me!" She gripped my hand tighter.

I wrapped my arms around her and the tears running down my face wouldn't stop.

"I promise, but you have to promise you'll be their mother along with me."

"I promise."

"Shizuru I love you."

"I love you Natsuki."

**XXXX**

"Okay, just one more push."

"Shizuru..." I felt helpless as she continued to crush my hand.

She didn't say anything as she tightly closed her eyes and began to push again. I clenched my teeth together as to not yell out loud. Then a crying of a baby would be heard. I felt Shizuru's grip on my hand lessen and I saw a small smile form on her face.

"Well baby number one is out." The doctor smiled.

"Shizuru our baby." I felt tears form at my eyes.

"That's...great..."

I felt her hand let go of mine. I felt my heart drop as I quickly looked back at her. Her face began to pale as she laid back on the pillow. It looked like she was going to sleep. The heart rate monitor began to scream at everyone in the room.

"Sh-Shizuru!" I began to shake her to see if she would wake up.

"Sorry but you have to leave." A nurse began to force me out of the room.

"No I have to stay by her side." I began to fight back.

"Get out of the room." The nurse yelled as she pushed my out of the room.

I stumbled backwards and ran into the wall behind me. Before I could balance on my two feet again, the nurse closed the door on me. I just took deep breaths as I felt gravity grow heavier on my shoulders. On the floor I looked up at the ceiling and tried to let my emotions get the best of me.

...I fucking hate the hospital.

**XXXX**

It seemed like forever since they kicked me out of the room. Though in reality I think only 3 hours had passed. Bringing my knees close to me I wrapped my arms around them and buried my head into my knees. A little later I felt a tap on my shoulder and someone sit near me. I looked up and saw Asuka looking at me. I sat up and tried not to show my worry.

"Natsuki...how was it?"

"...Awful...Shizuru's so brave...our oldest twin was born but then..." I couldn't finish the sentence, no matter how hard I tried.

"...You know the bench over there is a bit more comfortable. Let's go sit over there, ne?"

I slowly rise to my feet and follow her to the bench. She sits besides me as if trying to comfort me. It's working...just a little.

"Asuka...I love your daughter. I love her so much that the worry is killing me."

She chuckled a little and ran a hand through her hair.

"This was all my fault."

"Not it wasn't."

"Before we put Shizuka to her nap, Shizuru was asking about her brothers and sister." Asuka had a painful look in her eyes.

"...I don't think that would have done anything."

"I know, but it's just a feeling."

"...I wonder when I'll get to see my babies." I attempted to change the subject.

"What names did you decide on?" Asuka seemed to get the hint.

"Your daughter 'insisted' that our twins be named Yuma and Yumi." I said with a small smile.

"Ara, that's my daughter." Asuka smiled.

"Yeah..."

"...I hope Shizuru's okay." Asuka said.

"Me too..."

"Mama!"

"Onee-chan!"

I looked up and saw Shizuka and Alyssa running towards me. I felt the heaviness on my shoulder lift up as I began to fast walk towards them. Once we were close enough I knelt down and wrapped them both in my arms. They let me go and I stared at Shizuka for a moment. She might have my face but she has Shizuru's hair and that voice of hers. I smile as she looks at me with her head turned slightly. I just wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. Even being a three year old, I think she somewhat understood what was going on. She wrapped her small arms around me and I felt a few tears run down my face. Regretfully I let her go when I heard another pair of footsteps walking towards us. I looked up and saw my mother looking at me. I stood up and looked at my duplicate.

"How...how did everything go?" She hesitantly asked.

"...I'm not sure..." I answered.

"Mama, is mommy okay?" Shizuka asked.

"...Yeah baby, mommy's okay." I managed to answer with a smile.

"Are my sister's okay too?"

"Yeah, their good."

"When do we get to see them?"

"I don't know Speedy."

Damn...why do I have to lie to my precious child about this? No...I'm not lying...Shizuru's gonna be okay, and our babies too...

"The doctor is coming." Asuka reported.

I stood up and saw the doctor walking towards us with a smile. This can only mean good things right? Oh please let it be good news. I think I ran to her, which I could care less about right now.

"Well congrats. You have healthy twins and your wife's going to be okay. She's resting right now so no visits from anyone for awhile."

"...Thank you..." I let out the air and the tears I had been holding in.

"Would you like to see your babies?" She asked.

"Yes." I smiled as I wiped away the tears from my cheeks.

"We'll stay here." Asuka nodded her head.

"Okay."

As I followed the doctor I felt my heart race again. My babies...my Shizuru...they're all okay. Our family...our family...I love them.

"So what are going to name your babies?" The doctor asked.

"Well my wife 'insisted' we name our girls Yuma and Yumi." I smiled.

"That's nice but...well you'll see soon." She smiled.

"Huh?"

Before I could as the doctor anything, we came to the nursery room. From the glass wall I began to search for my babies.

"They're in the same basket right over there." The doctor pointed out.

"In the same crib?" I asked.

"We tried to put them in their own cribs but they started crying when they were separated." The doctor smiled.

I smiled as I began to search for my babies. After a few seconds looking for them about to ask which crib but then I saw them. Two beautiful babies sleeping next to each other. My God their beautiful just like their mother. From that black hair to their pink skin to their pink blanke-

...Eh?

**XXXX**

The pain is over, it doesn't hurt anymore. More than anything I want to see our babies. Our Shizuka too and my Natsuki. I want to see my family. This is really nice though, sleeping...

"Shizuru."

I moaned and felt extremely tired as I tried to move. I slowly opened my eyes and saw my Natsuki smiling. I feel like this is all a dream...or heaven.

"...I'm dead aren't I?" I smiled.

She chuckled and laid her forehead on mine.

"Far from it...I love you."

"I love you too." I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment.

She rose up and I opened my eyes to see her smile at me.

"Shizuru...I saw our babies, they're beautiful."

"Our Yuma and Yumi. When do I get to see them?" I asked.

"Um...about that...Shizuru I'm sorry but we have to give up on the names Yuma and Yumi. Or maybe just the name Yuma." She chuckled.

"Why? Don't you like the names?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I do but you wanted our oldest twin to have the name Yuma, right?"

"Yes."

"Well Yuma has a little wee-wee." She grinned.

I felt dumb for a moment. I just looked at her and felt my head turn.

"Are you saying that...we thought...we have a little boy?"

"I was surprised too but the doc said that it happens sometimes. Still a shock though huh?"

"Indeed...not that it matters. I can't wait to see our new son and daughter," I smiled at her, "What do they look like? Do they look the same?"

"Yeah, they both have my hair." She smiled.

"Maybe for now." I chuckled remembering when Shizuka lost her black hair.

"Yeah maybe, but I think they have your face so they're on the right track. I didn't get a chance to see their eyes but I bet there beautiful." Natsuki chuckled.

"I love them already," I laid back on medical bed, "Is Shizuka okay?"

"Yeah, she's with my mom and Alyssa. Your mom's trying to get your father over here."

"Ara, he'll be here. I can't wait to see the expression on his face when he finds out he has a grandson." I smiled.

"Yeah...so what do we name the twins? I don't think our son would want to be called Yuma."

"Well we can just pretend he's a girl for a few years. No one will know." I smile.

"We can't do that."

"Ara okay, I was thinking...I have the perfect names for our son and daughter."

"Really? So what is it?" Natsuki asked.

"Haru and Hana."

"...They sound the same. Like Yuma and Yumi."

"It's cute, do you like?" I smiled.

She sighed but she leaned to me and kissed my forehead.

"I love the names." She gave me a warm smile.

I smiled back and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before she rose up again. She smiled as she rose up.

"Did you have those names as a back up or was it just the spur of the moment?" She asked.

"Actually they're the names of my brother and sister."

"Oh..."

Before another word could be said, the medical room door opened and our family came through the door.

"How are you feeling Zuru?" My mother asked me as she came to the side of my bed.

"Tried, but I'm happy" I smiled.

"Mommy, I missed you." Shizuka looked like she had been crying in my father's arms.

"Kanin na, come here Shizuka." I smiled at her and raised my arms to her.

"So I heard their was a whoops with one of the twins?" My father asked with a smile as he gently placed Shizuka in my arms.

"Ara, now who was the one to spread the rumor?" I asked with a smile as I looked at my mother.

"Ara, I wonder..." She smiled.

"Like mother like daughter, Shizuka don't be like your mommy or grandmother." Natsuki sighed.

"Okay." Shizuka smiled.

"What's the whoops?" Alyssa asked.

"We have a little boy and a little girl." I answered.

"I have a grandson?" My father asked with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Yup, but I get to blow up stuff with him first." Natsuki stated.

"Okay, I'll teach him how to write his name in the snow." My father smiled.

"How do you do that grandpa?" Shizuka asked.

"It's a super secret special technique." My father answered.

"Can I learn it?" Shizuka asked.

"Can I learn it too?" Alyssa asked.

"One day my students, one day." My father laughed.

"Shin, don't trick the girls like that." My mother looked sternly at my father.

"Can't help it." He smiled.

"I'm glad everything turned out okay." Saeko smiled.

"Me too." I held Shizuka closer to me.

"I'm gonna go see if I can get Haru and Hana in here for a little bit." Natsuki began to walk out of the room.

"Hurry back." I asked.

"I'll be back." She said with a smile as she left the room.

"Haru and Hana..." My mother looked at me with surprise.

"If you don't mind." I looked at my mother.

"They're perfect names." My father smiled as he wrapped an arm around my mother.

I smiled as my mother blushed but smiled at me. Shizuka began to wiggle in my arms but I held on tighter to her.

"Ara, stop being a slippery child or you won't get to see your new brother and sister."

"But...but mommy, you said I was having two sisters."

"Yes but now you have a little brother to play with." I smiled.

She turned her head like Natsuki, all confused about the new situation. I smile as I kiss her forehead and pet her hair. She then looks up at me.

"Does this mean I have two sisters and a brother?" She asked.

I chuckled as did my parents and my mother-in-law.

"No, you have one new brother and one new sister."

"Mmm...so I have a brother and a sister? No two sisters?"

"Right."

I think she's still a bit confused as her head is still tilted to the side a little.

"So cute." I run my fingers through her hair.

"Here, I'll take her." My mother offered.

"Okini."

"I can't wait for the new grandchildren to arrive." Saeko smiled.

"First dibs." My father grinned.

"Hey wait a minute now, ladies first." My mother smiled.

"What about me? I'm the mother." I asked as I pointed to myself.

"Grandparents first." My parents and Saeko said simultaneous.

"Ara..." I chuckled.

"Yeah right, Shizuru gets to hold my babies first."

I looked up and smiled when I saw Natsuki enter the room with a transparent crib. I felt something warm swell up inside me when I saw two beautiful babies sleeping peacefully in the same large crib. Beautiful...both wrapped in their own blankets with their mother's hair...oh I love them so much already.

I watched as Natsuki rolled the crib closer to me with a smile on her face. She took a moment to light touch the hair of our twins before looking up at me.

"So who do you wanna hold first? Haru or Hana?"

"Mmm...I'll hold Haru."

She smiled as she gently picked up our baby boy wrapped in his blue blanket and placed him gently in my arms. Immediately my little Haru turned in his little body towards me in his blanket. I smiled and held my son close until I felt his soft head near my neck. As I rubbed his back he moved in my arms and opened his small mouth for a large yawn.

"Your perfect my little Haru." I placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"Hey that's my baby!" Natsuki complained when my mother stole Hana from her arms.

"Hello Hana, it's me your grandmother from Kyoto," My mother smiled at Hana, "You're gonna be a Kyoko girl just like me, your mother and onee-chan."

"No, no more Kyoto girls." Natsuki responded.

"Mommy, do you not like my accent?" Shizuka asked with a sad look on her face.

"Shizuka, I love your accent." Natsuki quickly smiled.

"Really?" She asked.

"I do."

Shizuka smiled which caused me to smile, she is my daughter. I have taught you well Shizuka.

"Natsuki, would you like to hold our son?" I asked.

She blushed for a moment but then she smiled as she saw our son yawn again. She gently took Haru from my arms and began to rock him slowly.

"Wow, your a handsome little guy." Natsuki smiled as she traced her finger on his cheek.

"Mother I'd really like to hold my little Hana." I smiled at my mother.

"Ara, I'll hold you later." My mother winked at my youngest daughter.

"Hey stop stealing my babies!" Natsuki yelled as my mother-in-law took our son from her arms.

"Stop whining, you'll have plenty of long nights to hold your son." My mother-in-law chuckled.

As my mother helped put Hana in my arms, I smiled as she began to make noises. As soon as Hana was in my arms she stopped making noise and yawned for me. I chuckled and watched her mouth slowly close. Then something amazing happened.

"Natsuki, our Hana is opening her eyes."

My Natsuki quickly rushed over to my side and watched as our little girl began to open her eyes. I'm not sure whether I gasped or Natsuki or even both of us, but when Hana opened her eyes I felt my breath being taken away.

"She has your beautiful eyes Shizuru," My Natsuki leaned herself closer to me and put a finger on our daughter's cheek, "Definitely got the best looks from you."

"She's adorable." I chuckled as Hana began to suck on Natsuki's finger.

"I think she's hungry." Natsuki chuckled as Hana tried to bite her finger.

"Hey, the little man has the Fujino eyes. That's my grandson, a true Fujino." My father smiled as our son looked up at his grandfather with his crimson eyes.

"Hey he's a Kuga." Natsuki remarked.

"He's a Fujino too." I chuckled.

"Yup, a true Fujino." My father repeated with a grin.

Natsuki rolled her eyes as she walked over to my father and stole our son from him.

"Don't be like your grandfather Haru."

I just smiled and watched as my family fought over who got to hold Haru and Hana next. This is wonderful and so amazing.

**XXXX**

"Natsuki...they're so beautiful." Shizuru said as she leaned on me as we watched our babies sleep in their new crib.

"Yeah just like their mother." I laid my head on hers.

She just chuckled as she gently wrapped her hand around mine. I smiled as we continued to watch our babies sleep. Week one had passed for our twins, still so beautiful.

"Do you think Shizuka will get jealous of the new babies?" I asked, thinking random thoughts.

"I don't think so...I hope not." Shizuru answered.

"You know...in about two years she'll be ready to go to school."

"Mmm...she's growing up so fast." Shizuru sighed.

I smiled and placed a kiss on her head. She looked up at me with a small sad smile.

"I almost wish they could stay like this forever." Shizuru smiled.

"Yeah...me too."

"Natsuki?"

"Mmm?"

"When was the last time we had sex?" She said with a mischievous smile.

"Um...about 10 months ago."

"Hmm...well good night." She smiled as she began to leave the room.

"No sex huh?" I sighed as I followed her to our room.

"Maybe...maybe not, I am a little...how would you say? Aroused." She smiled as she began to lower her robe.

I blushed as I wrapped my arms around her waist and began to breath on her neck.

"Shizuka is asleep, right?"

"Of course." She sighed as I began to kiss her neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**XXXX**

"I'm exhausted." Shizuru crashed on our bed.

"Your telling me. Twins and a kid...ugh..." I crashed on our bed.

The twins are now 4 months old. Cute, adorable, fun...and messy, screaming, crying...exhausting. Shizuka just turned four, she helps or tries to at least with her new brother and sister. I think she's more like Shizuru, hopefully she doesn't end up with Shizuru's dark side. That would be scary...especially when she hits teenager years...ugh.

I turned over and looked at Shizuru who looked just as exhausted as I did. I haven't felt like this since Shizuka was a baby. Its all worth it in the end though.

"Did you put Shizuka to sleep?" Shizuru asked with her head in the pillow.

"I did, she went to sleep. Did you put the twins up?"

"Yes, they-"

Suddenly crying came from one of the rooms. Its kind of cool how our twins each have a distinct cry. Haru's crying is not as high pitched as Hana's for unknown reasons, might be because he's a boy. I groaned as I listen to the cry and tried to get up from the bed.

"I'll go so what Hana wants." I walked out of the room.

When I arrived at the twin's room I walked over to the twin's crib. As I guessed Hana was crying and rolling around in her crib. As I picked her up and tried to get her to go to sleep, I had to smile for a moment at my son. Haru is such a heavy sleeper, thanks goodness for that. As I was carrying Hana around the house I began to rub her back to try and calm her down. It worked for Shizuka, I'm sure it will work on her little sister. I smile as she begins to calm down and relaxes her little head on my shoulder.

"Good girl." I place a small kiss on her soft head.

Once I thought she was finally asleep, I walked back to her room and gently placed her in her crib besides her brother. I took this moment to watch my twins sleep together. Gently I picked up Haru and rocked him in my arms. His warm little body on mine made me feel relaxed. Giving him a small kiss on the head I gently placed him back in his crib with his little sister.

I walked out and back tracked my steps to my room when I saw Shizuru with Shizuka. I watched as Shizuru began to comfort Shizuka. I smiled and went on my way to my room. I landed back on my bed and pretty much fell asleep instantly. A little later I felt something tap my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Shizuru smiling at me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Shizuka wants to see you."

I groaned as I got up from the bed. It never ends.

"Hana's asleep." I said.

"Okini." Shizuru laid on our bed.

I just smiled as Shizuru began to fall asleep. I walked over to Shizuka's room to see that looked scared. I sat on her bed and put a hand to her cheek.

"Hey Speedy what's wrong?"

"I'm scared." She tightly hugged her sock monkey.

"Scared of what?"

"The dark."

Oh...we don't have a nightlight do we? Hmm...better go get one for her and the twins.

"Don't worry, I'll get you a nightlight tomorrow." I placed a kiss on her head.

"I'm still scared..." She gave me a sad puppy dog look.

I sighed...maybe I am wrapped around her finger. Thought I'll never admit that. I smiled as I picked her up and began to walk her to my room. She seemed a little surprised as I gently laid her down on my bed.

"Just this once okay." I smiled as I placed the covers over her small body.

She slightly smiled and cuddled near me when I laid down on the bed. I placed a kiss on her forehead when she drifted to sleep. I saw a hand gently rub her head and I smiled at the owner.

"She really likes you." Shizuru smiled.

I smiled up a her as she lightly ran her fingers through Shizuka's hair.

"I would hope so." I said.

"She did ask for you."

I sighed as I closed my eyes for a moment. I opened them again and looked to Shizuru.

"I love you Shizuru, you and our family."

"I love you and our babies."

**XXXX**

"You ready Speedy?"

"Ready!" Shizuka smiled as she held on to her lunch her mother prepared her.

"Natsuki-chan, be careful with my first grandchild." Asuka warned me as she was holding my youngest daughter.

"Don't worry mother-in-law, we'll be fine." I rolled my eyes.

"Me and mama will be back, okay mommy?" Shizuka looked up at Shizuru.

"Be safe and do what your mama tells you okay?" Shizuru smiled as she put a small hat on Shizuka.

"Okay." Shizuka smiled as she pulled on the hat.

I've always wanted o do this. Bring by kid to work and make everyone jealous of my cute daughter. That and she'll keep me from doing any actual work. Its a win-win situation for me. Shizuka stood by my side and grabbed my hand that I was holding out for her.

"Ready!"

"Alright hold on." I smiled.

Hana was smiling and playing with Asuka's hair as I placed a kiss on her head.

"Be a good girl for mommy and drive your grandmother nuts."

"She'll never do that." Asuka rolled her eyes at me.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Shizuka at work. We'll be back love." I assured Shizuru as I placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Just be safe." She smiled.

"Alright Haru, your the man of the house. Take care of your little sister and mommy." I smiled as Haru gave me a blank stare.

"Hey what about me?" Asuka asked.

"Okay Speedy let's go." I placed a quick kiss on Haru's head and turned to Shizuka.

"Have a good day." Shizuru chuckled.

"You too," I gave her another kiss, this time on the lips, "I love you."

"Love you too." She smiled.

"Mama were gonna be late for work." Shizuka began to worry.

"Heh, heh, alright let's go." I smiled as I extended my hand for her to take.

"Bye mommy!" Shizuka waved back to Shizuru.

I smiled as Shizuru waved back with her free hand. This is gonna be great, I can't wait to show her my office and stuff like that.

**XXXX**

"So its almost a year until Shizuka starts school." My mother said as she was changing Haru's diaper.

"Indeed..." I sighed as I began to feed Hana.

"I remember when your first day of school. Your father had to keep me from running after you into your classroom." She chuckled.

"Ara, I hope I won't have to do that for Natsuki." I chuckled.

"Don't worry Shizuka will be fine. She'll have lots of fun at school."

"I hope so." I sighed.

"Isn't it time for Natsuki and Shizuka to be back?" My mother asked looking at the clock on the wall.

"Any moment now."

As soon as I said those words, I heard the front door open and small footsteps running towards the living room. I smiled as Shizuka came running towards me and sat on the couch.

"Mommy I'm back." She hugged me.

"Welcome home Speedy." I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Mommy guess what?" Shizuka looked excited.

"What?"

"I got to help mama make paper."

"Oh? How did you do that?" I smiled as Natsuki came into the living room.

"We put a paper in a big machine and then it made lots and lots of papers." She smiled.

"Wow that's amazing." I began to pat Hana on the back.

"Mommy I made you something." She took the paper that was in her back pocket.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I drew you a picture," She unfolded the paper and showed me her drawing, "See? This is me with Hana and Haru, that's mama and that's you mommy and grandma and grandpa and grandma and onee-chan."

"It's beautiful Shizuka, let's go put it on the refigerator." I smiled as I stood up.

"I look the best." My mother chuckled as she began to put a diaper on Haru.

"You look like a stick figure like the rest of us." I heard Natsuki sigh.

"Why thank you." My mother chuckled.

I just smiled as I put a magnet on Shizuka's artwork. She smiled as she admired her work on the refrigerator.

"Did you like going to work with mama?" I asked.

"Uh-huh, I can't wait to go to work tomorrow." She smiled.

I chuckled as Shizuka walked with me back to the living room. Just in time I saw a line of water from Haru spray towards my mother. Natsuki leaned on to the wall and laughed as my mother had a displeased look on her face. I covered my mouth to not show my mother the small smile that was appearing on my face.

"You okay Asuka?" Natsuki asked.

"Fine, I'm going to the bathroom." Asuka put the diaper on Haru and walked away.

"That's my boy." Natsuki smiled as she picked up Haru who began to giggle.

"Haru that wasn't nice what you did to your grandmother." I sighed.

"What did Haru do to grandma?" Shizuka asked.

"Umm..." I tried to think of something to make up.

"Oh gross!"

I looked to Natsuki and saw that Haru had spit up on her shirt. I chuckled as Haru giggled at his mama.

"Karma strike again." My mother smiled as she walked back into the living room.

**XXXX**

"Mmm...Shizuru?"

"Natsuki?"

I sighed as I laid my head on her chest that was slightly covered in sweat. Placing a few kisses on her chest and neck, I laid my head next to hers and looked into her eyes.

"Are you happy?" I asked.

"Extremely." She smiled.

I smiled back and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around my waist and placed her lips on mine. I kissed her back and began to slowly move my hands down her back. As the kissed deepened I felt her hand move in opposite directions, one resting on my neck, the other on my leg. I break from the kiss and she begins to kiss down my neck. I moan but then the thouht I had in my head returned to me.

"Shi-Shizuru..."

"Mmm?"

"I'm...I have to leave."

**I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up now that December is coming and finals are on their way (T.T) Sorry but you might have to suffer for awhile :) I'll try and write the next chapter asap as life permits me.**


	12. Forever

**Natsuki: ((looks through the seperating window for her twins))**  
><strong> U: ...whoa...<strong>  
><strong> Natsuki: THE HELL? ((stares at her newborn baby girl then stares wide eyed at a transformers))<strong>  
><strong> U: ...can we name it optimus?<strong>  
><strong> Natsuki: Oh HELL NO!<strong>

**I think we can name him Optims :D**

**Well I'm back and writing chapters for two stories. Before anything, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza and Happy New Year! To any readers who gave this story a review and did not respond back, sorry and thank you for reading :) Hopefully this chapter lives up to the last 11 chapters.**

**Thank you for reading, R&R please**

**-Danzai13**

**Forever**

My heart almost stopped for a moment. I looked up at Natsuki and saw her looking down deep into my eyes. I raised my head until we were at the same eye level. As I slowly tightened my grip around her I gave a curious look to her.

"Leave? Like...for work, right?"

"Yeah, today they told me they wanted me to attend this meeting for the company."

"Guess your moving up, huh?" I gave her a small smile.

"Yeah I guess...just a little bit." She returned the small smile.

"When and how long?"

"In three days I'll be in Tokyo for about a week or two." I saw a small hint of sadness in her jade eyes.

"I see..."

Aside from when we we're dating, we've never really been apart from each other. All this time we've been together...its...strange...I hear her sigh and I almost flinched when she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I smiled to myself as I rested my head on her warm shoulder.

"I'll miss you." I placed a small kiss on her neck.

"Don't worry, I'll call every night I promise." She told me as I felt a hand smooth my hair.

"Just don't go cheating on me okay?" I said as I raised my head so she could see me give her a wink.

"Not even on my mind." She leaned towards me

Before I could speak her soft lips pressed against mine and I ceased to think of anything else other than my Natsuki.

**XXXX**

"Well...this is it."

"Did you pack everything?"

"Yes."

"Toothbrush?"

"Yup."

"Clothes?"

"Uh-huh."

"Your work folders?"

"Check."

"How about your underwear?"

"Shizuru!"

I just chuckled as a small but noticeable blush began to show on her cheeks. They day had finally come but I'm not sure if I'm ready for it. Not that I had much time to think about it. Shizuka, Haru and Hana keep me busy almost 24 hours. Thank goodness my mother likes to help me.

"Okay, I have everything." Natsuki smiled to herself as she finished packing.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Ara, go say bye to our babies then." I smiled.

Natsuki looked at me for a moment. As I began to turn away I felt a hand sneak around and wrap itself around my waist. I looked at the owner of the hand and saw her give me a small smile.

"I'll be back before you know it babe. So don't give me that fake smile, okay?"

I sighed but smiled a real smile this time for her.

"Ara, I guess my fake smiles don't work on you anymore."

"Not really." She placed a hand on my cheek.

"Kanin na. I guess I'm still such a child."

"Eh? How so?" Natsuki raised an eyebrow at me.

I lifted her hand from my cheek and placed a kiss in the center of her palm. Before I looked at her to give her an answer, I wrapped my arms around her and enjoyed the warmth between us.

"Because I want to be with you where ever you go. I want to be able to hold you close whenever I want to. To be blunt, I want you always by my side. Even though I know that's impossible."

"Shizuru..."

"You know me my dear, a jealous and possessive women. I'm sorry you have to bear that part of me."

"I love everything about you, so don't apologize for being you." I felt her lift up my chin with her hand so I could look her in the eyes.

"Natsuki..." I felt a warmth build up in my cheeks.

"So how about a kiss before I say bye to the kids?" She smiled.

I just smiled back and closed the distance between us. I never thought it was possible, but I think I just fell in love all over again with my Natsuki. When our kiss ended she placed a small kiss on my forehead and held me close to her.

"Okay, let's go bother your mother." Natsuki grabbed my hand and we walked to our living room where our babies and my mother.

"Are we done saying our goodbyes? Or are we done making out?" My mother asked Natsuki with a mischievous smile.

"I never say goodbye, I just say see you later." Natsuki said with a confident smile.

"Oh so you were making our with my daughter. We'll have a talk later Natsuki-chan." My mother teased.

"We were not!" Natsuki blushed to which I chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, are you gonna leave now because I want to play with my grand-babies." My mother smiled.

"Hey Haru, Hana," Natsuki sat down on the floor where our twins sat, "You two be good for mommy okay?"

Hana gave Natsuki a smile and clapped her hands to which Natsuki picked her up and held her close. Each of the twins have developed their own personalities. Hana loves to be around people, she has such an adorable smile. Whenever she smiles or is in a good mood she likes to clap for some reason. Haru likes to play by himself but he will play with his sisters now and then. He has a cute blank expression when he looks up at anyone he knows.

"Okay my little clapper, I'll be back soon." Natsuki placed a kiss on Hana's head.

As Natsuki put Hana back on the blanket, Haru was still staring at his mother with his cute blank expression we noticed. She just smiled as she picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"Be a good boy okay? I'm counting on you to protect your sister's and mommy."

"Hey what about me?" My mother asked.

I just smiled and watched as Natsuki stood up and grinned at my mother. I heard footsteps running down the hallway and almost caught the running girl but she slipped past my hands and ran straight to Natsuki.

"Mama, don't go!" Our Shizuka begged as she attached herself to Natsuki's leg.

"Eh? Shizuka don't worry I'll be back." Natsuki tried to move her leg that Shizuka attached herself to.

"But I want you to stay here."

"She's your daughter Shizuru." Natsuki smiled at me as she picked up Shizuka.

"Ara, she's attached to you." I smiled as Shizuka hanged on to Natsuki.

"Hey Speedy don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." Natsuki assured our Shizuka.

Shizuka continued to cry into Natsuki's shoulder and had no intentions of letting her go. Natsuki looked at me with a 'help me' look on her face. I chuckled softly as I came to her rescue.

"Shizuka, come here."

Shizuka turned her head to look at me with tears running down her face. I smiled as she came into my arms and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Shizuka, good girls don't cry remember. Mama will be back soon so stop crying?"

She sniffled a little, but I think I convinced her. As Shizuka wiped away her tears, I looked up at Natsuki and smiled. She smiled back and took Shizuka from my arms.

"Hey Shizuka, I'll call mommy's cell phone. So whenever you start to miss me again, just ask mommy to call me and I'll answer okay?"

"Promise?" Shizuka looked up at Natsuki with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I promise. Just promise me you'll be a good girl for mommy, Haru and Hana okay?"

"What about me?" My mother said out loud.

Shizuka nodded her head and smiled up at Natsuki.

"I promise."

**XXXX**

"Shizuka, come to the table please. Dinner is ready."

"She's still watching your cell phone." My mother chuckled as she put Haru in his highchair.

I came into the dinning room and after I set the plates down, I looked at Shizuka who indeed was still looking at my cellphone. It made me chuckle, she had been staring at that phone for a good hour or so. I hope Natsuki calls soon, I'm beginning to miss her as well. I walked over to my Shizuka and poked her on the head. She looked up at me with her jade eyes she had inherited from Natsuki.

"Time to eat."

"But mama might call."

"If mama calls you can answer it, but mommy might be upset if you don't eat. You wouldn't want that would you?"

She gasped and rushed to the table without a moments pause. I smiled and picked up the cellphone,works every time.

"When should Natsuki be there?" My mother asked as she sat at the table.

"She should maybe be there by now." I answered as I began to feed Hana.

"Missing her already?" My mother smiled.

"A bit." I smiled.

"Ara, I remember the first time your father went on a business trip. I swear I counted the the seconds until he came home. Of course you helped ease my worries a little."

"I hope this week passes by quickly." I sighed.

"It will, before you know it Shizuka will be in middle school, then high school, then off to college, then she'll be with that special someone-"

"Ara, mother don't be so cruel." I sighed as I looked at Shizuka.

"Treasure these moments my Shizuru, they'll slip away before you know it." My mother smiled.

"I will." I smiled at my children

**XXXX**

"Mommy, mama hasn't called yet." Shizuka complained as I began to put her in her cute pajamas.

"Don't worry, she'll call." I smile at her to try and calm her down.

"But I can't go to bed, mama said she would call. She promised."

"I know, but its time to go to bed." I said as I carried her over to her room.

"But mama promised." Shizuka repeated.

I sighed at the trouble I was in. Truth be told I was beginning to worry about why Natsuki had not called yet.

"How about you sleep with me tonight," I offered, "Then we can stay up with grandma until mama calls. Does that sound fun?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"Okay."

I took her to my room and set her on the bed. As she looked happy and comfortable under the covers, I set my cellphone down next to her.

"I'm going to check up on Haru and Hana. If mama calls you know what to do, right?"

"Yes mommy." She smiled.

I smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. As I walked to the twin's room I saw my mother holding a wide awake Haru in her arms.

"Did Hana fall asleep?" I asked.

"As soon as I put her in the crib." She smiled.

Haru looked at me with his blank expression and I just smiled.

"Here, I'll take him."

My mother handed Haru to me and smiled as he looked up at me with his crimson eyes.

"You know he almost looks like your father." My mother commented.

"With the black hair and the red eyes, he almost does." I smiled.

"He'll be a handsome young man with the girls after him." She chuckled.

"Ara, what do you think Haru?" I asked him.

He just yawned and laid his small head on my chest. As I felt his breath brush on my skin, I gently placed a kiss on his head and laid him next to his little sister.

"So have you've been able to tell the difference between the two?" My mother asked.

"Ara, besides looking down there?" I smiled.

"Yes besides that." My mother chuckled.

"Not really, they both look the same. Though that will change when they get older."

"Yup, off to school, off to college-"

"Mother don't tease." I sighed.

My mother chuckled as we watched the twins sleep peacefully in their crib. It made me smile, Haru tends to steal the blanket from Hana so I made sure there was enough blanket for the two.

"Am I having anymore grandchildren?" My mother asked with a smile.

"I think we're done, three kids is perfect." I smiled.

"Just don't ignore the middle child too much." My mother pointed to Haru.

"With him being the only boy in this house, I don't think that's possible." I chuckled softly.

I heard a familiar ringing come from another room and I felt my heart leap for joy. Slowly leaving the twin's room, I quickly walked over to my room where I saw Shizuka smiling with my phone near her ear.

"Mommy! It's mama! She called." She smiled as she held up the phone for me.

"That's wonderful. Here, give me the phone."

Shizuka gave me the phone and looked at me with wide eyes, waiting for me to talk to her mother. I smiled and ran a hand through her soft brown hair.

"My love, I hope your safe?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm good, sorry I didn't call when I got here. They pushed us into a meeting room, couldn't be avoided." Natsuki responded.

"As long as your safe, that's all that matters." My heart felt at ease.

"So how are the babies?"

"Haru and Hana are asleep."

"Did he steal the blankets again?" Natsuki chuckled.

"At his nap he did, I put an extra blanket for Hana."

"Mommy, mommy, I want to talk to mama." Shizuka asked.

"Ara, your little Speedy wants to talk to you."

"Alright, put her on the phone." Natsuki chuckled.

"Here you go." I gave Shizuka the phone.

"Mama, I helped grandma make tea today."

I just chuckled as Shizuka continued to tell Natsuki the small details of her day. Such a beautiful child, her bother and sister as well.

**XXXX**

It's been over a month now, Shizuka's going to be five soon...man life is just going way too fast. Shizuru is at home with the twins and I just got off of work and going to pick up Shizuka from my mom's place. I really wanted Shizuka and Alyssa to spend more time with each other together and my mom was ecstatic when I asked her to watched Shizuka for a few days. Shizuka and Alyssa seemed happy too. Now about school...

I tried to shake that thought out of my head but it always came back to me. Better talk to Shizuru about that stuff. I was thinking so much that I almost forgot where I was going for a moment. I smiled and walked to my mother's house and knocked on the door. My mother opened the door with a smile as I heard footsteps running.

"Back so soon?"

"How was Shizuka?" I let myself in.

"She and Alyssa have been playing since Alyssa got out of school. You almost can't separate the two." My mother chuckled.

"That's good, hey Shizuka time to go home."

"That might not work." My mom said.

"Eh? Why not?" I asked.

"They're playing a little game right now." She smiled.

"Uh...what kind of game?"

She whispered something in my ear and I almost laughed. It was cute. I put down my bag and watched Shizuka and Alyssa play.

"Hey Eevee, Pikachu."

Shizuka and Alyssa quickly looked my way with a smile. They both ran up to me and hugged my legs.

"So did you have fun today?" I asked my Eevee.

"Eevee, Eevee!" Shizuka responded.

"Um...great. How about you?" I asked Pikachu.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Alyssa smiled.

"Hey Eevee, its time to go home."

Shizuka paused for a moment, then I recognized a fatal sign. She stuck out her lower lip. Shit, the exact duplicate of Shizuru's pout. Quickly thinking I grabbed my phone and pretended to call my wife.

"Hey mommy? Hey I can't find Shizuka anywhere at grandma's. All I see here is an Eevee."

Shizuka seemed to smile a little, I had to suppress my smile.

"Oh well, I guess she just ran away. Too bad, I guess we'll just have to make do without her."

"Mama wait its me Shizuka." Shizuka clung quickly to my leg.

"Oh wait I found her. See you at home." I suppressed the laugh coming up my throat.

**XXXX**

"So you and Alyssa were playing pokemon?" I asked Shizuka as she held my hand.

"Uh-huh, she was a pikachu." She smiled.

"What were you?"

"A Eevee."

"That sounds cool. Hey what kind of pokemon would mommy be?" I asked out of curiosity of what she thought Shizuru was.

"Um..." She began to think.

I began to think to, I had my fair share of watching pokemon when I was a kid. Now Shizuru...what would she be...something cool...a Pidgeot? No...maybe an Arbok? No way...um...

"I know! Mommy's a Gardevoir." Shizuka answered with a smile.

"A what?"

"A Gardevior, because mommy's pretty."

"Okay..." Must be one of those new pokemon, I only watched the first two seasons of pokemon, "I think mommy's a Dragonair. What do you think about Haru and Hana?"

"Um...Haru is a Snorlax because he likes to sleep a lot."

"A Snorlax? What about Hana?" Had to laugh at that one, Haru does love to sleep and eat.

"Hana is a Bellossom because she's cute."

"That is cute, hey what about your grandma and grandpa Fujino?" Please say Magikarp for Asuka, Shizuka.

"Grandma would a Nidoqueen because she's like a queen." Shizuka smile.

That's a lie! Don't let her fool you Shizuka.

"And grandpa would be a Wobbuffet because he's funny." She laughed.

"What about grandma Kuga?"

"Grandma said that she was a Gengar because she likes to hide."

You have no idea, Shizuka.

"Wow, that's cool. What about me? What kind of pokemon am I?"

"Um...mama...you're a..."

I saw we were approaching our home and smiled at her small hand holding on to mine.

"Mama you're a Manectric." She smiled

"Oh cool." I had no idea what a Manetric was.

**XXXX**

"So I'm a Gardevoir?" Shizuru asked as she was brushing her hair in our bathroom.

"Yup, that's what Shizuka said. Personally I think your a Dragonair." I said as I was looking up pokemon on my laptop.

"Whatever you say pokenerd." She winked at me.

"Hey remember your married to this pokenerd." I reminded her.

"Its' because I choose you." She smiled at me.

I smiled back and began my research.

"What did she say about Haru and Hana?"

"Haru is a Snorlax and Hana is a Bellossom."

Shizuru chuckled as she turned off the light in our room and walked towards our bed. I gave her a small kiss on cheek as she got under the covers and leaned on my shoulder.

"Well its says your loyal to your trainer, so loyal that you would sacrifice your own life for them. You also care very much for your babies. Wow, Shizuka really knows you." I was impressed.

"Well she is my daughter," Shizuru smiled, "What did she say about you?"

"She called me a Manctric...let's see..."I began to research, "Wait what? That's what she says I am?"

"Ara your a wolf with a cone shaped hair cut." Shizuru chuckled.

"I guess its not too bad...hmm...independent, rarely shows up around humans..."

"Sounds like the you in the past." Shizuru kissed my shoulder.

"Yeah..."

"I think...your more of a Growlithe." She smiled.

"A Growlithe?"

"Yup, extremely loyal to the ones you love." She said as she kissed slowly up my neck.

"Mmm...yeah I guess." I managed to say as I enjoyed her lips on my skin.

"What about my mother?" I swear I think she said that with a smile.

"She's a Magikarp." I stated.

Shizuru just chuckled and brought her face to mine and let me look into those beautiful red wine colored eyes that mesmerize me so. I bring my hands to her face and and smile back at her.

"So about school..."

**XXXX**

No...I dreaded this day...it came to soon.

Shizuka was smiling wearing her hat and new clothes. As Shizuka became excited Natsuki found it hard to keep her from running off. Shizuka began to look frantically at the school.

"Mama, I want to go already."

Natsuki smiled as she finished tying Shizuka's shoe and gave her a quick hug.

"Wait, say goodbye to your mommy."

I smiled as I watched my daughter come to me as I kneel down to her level. I wrapped my arms around her as she did for me.

"You be a good girl, listen to your teacher and be nice to the other kids."

"Unless they're mean to you." Natsuki coughed.

"Okay." Shizuka smiled at me.

"Mama and I will be here to pick you up okay." I smiled.

"Okay."

"Have a good time, make sure you wash your hands after going to the bathroom."

"Okay."

"And do good on your work."

"Mommy I want to go." Shizuka pouted.

"Come on Shizuru." I felt Natsuki pulling me up, "Be a good girl Speedy."

"Okay." Shizuka turned around and walked to her classroom.

I took a deep breath and felt myself being guided by Natsuki away from the school. We stopped for a moment and I looked around us.

"No one's here."

"Nope." Natsuki wrapped her arms around me.

I let the breathe I had been holding on to and laid my head on Natsuki's head.

"I didn't think it would b this hard."

"I know," She began to pet my hair, "Don't worry, she'll be okay."

I looked up at her with a small smile and a couple of tears running down my face. My baby is growing up before my eyes and there's nothing I can do about it.

**XXXX**

"Okay, now who's that?"

"Mommy!"

"Good girl. Now who's that?"

"Onii-chan!"

"Good, how about her?"

"Onee-chan!"

"Good, now who am I?"

"Grandma!"

I held back the laugh as Hana clapped as Natsuki looked depressed. My Natsuki was up to her old ways of trying to make her children talk. Apparently though she was still grandma to Hana, which amused me to no end. Natsuki just laid on the floor as Hana laid herself on Natsuki's stomach. I walked into the living room with Haru in my arms and placed him near Natsuki. I sat down near Shizuka who was coloring in her coloring book. Natsuki turned to Haru who was playing with some block and smiled at him.

"Hey Haru, can you say mommy?"

Haru looked at her with a blank expression for a moment before he turned back to his blocks. Natsuki sighed but tried once more.

"Hey Haru, how about mama? Can you say mama?"

Again Haru paid no attention to Natsuki and continued to play with his blocks. Natsuki raised an eye brow and turned to me.

"He's been doing that a lot. Do you know what's going on?"

"No...I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah...hey Haru."

Our little boy looked up from his blocks to focus on Natsuki.

"Come here."

Haru smiled and dropped the block that was in his hands and crawled to his mother.

"Now I have my two babies with me." Natsuki smiled as she wrapped each of her arms around our twins, "Hey Shizuka come over here."

Shizuka smiled as she dropped her coloring book and snuggled close to Natsuki. I smiled at the familiar features all of my precious treasures had.

"Shizuru come on over here." Natsuki motioned with her hands to come to her.

I smiled as I sat near my family, I'll never forget this moment.

**XXXX**

"You coming to bed Shizuru?"

"Just a minute." I answered from our bathroom.

As soon as I was ready I walked over to our bed and looked at my wife who looked comfortable. I smiled as I laid on my side and looked at my beauty with jade eyes. I noticed something strange in those eyes.

"My Natsuki, what are you thinking about?"

She sighed but smiled for a moment at me.

"I'm just thinking about our son."

I sighed as I laid my head on my pillow.

"What about Haru?"

"Doesn't it worry you that Haru has starting talking?"

"Hana doesn't speak much."

"But she can at least say small things like mommy, onee-chan, onii-chan and-"

"And grandma?" I answered with a smile.

"Don't remind me."

I chuckled but only for a moment as the I-am-serious look came back on Natsuki's face.

"Haru...Haru hasn't even attempted to try and make some kind of communication."

"He'll speak when he's ready."

"I know...but he's a year old. He should have by now made some kind of noises. You...you don't think he's...a little special do you?"

"He is special." I smiled.

"You know what I mean."

I sighed and began to think of an answer for her. I laid next to her and made her lay on her back as I hovered slightly above her.

"Our Haru is our son, there's nothing wrong with him. If it turns out he is a little special, I know we won't love him any less than our girls."

Natsuki blushed for a moment before she wrapped her arms around my waist and held me close to her.

"I love you...I fell in love with you all over again."

"I love you too."

**XXXX**

"Mommy!"

I smiled as she ran over to me and hugged my leg. I ran a hand through her hair and then grabbed her small hand.

"Did you have a good day at school?"

"Uh-huh, sensei read us a book today, and we counted, and we colored..."

As she told me about her day, I couldn't help noticing how cute she looked. Especially since she looks like her mother.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Shizuka?"

"Can you read something for me?"

"Ara, is it a letter from your teacher?" Shizuka could read a little, but usually got bored of it really quickly.

"No, Jiro gave it to me." Shizuka let go of my hand to try and take her backpack off.

"How about I read it at home," I took her hand in mine again, "Who is Jiro?"

"A boy in my class."

I felt something hit my soul. I'm not sure if I want to read it anymore. Must change subject.

"Have you made any friends yet Shizuka?"

"I think so."

"Who is it?"

"Her name is Wakana."

"That's a nice name."

"Uh-huh..."

"Is something wrong Shizuka?"

"Mommy..." She looked up at me.

"Yes?"

**XXXX**

"Okay...who am I?"

"Grandma!"

"No, I'm mama. Come on baby, say mama."

"Mommy!"

"Well good but come on, say mama."

"Ma..."

"Yes...!"

"Grandma!"

I brought my hand to my forehead and began to rub the sides of my head. Only a year old and she's already giving me gray hair. Hana smiles and claps her hands for me through my frustration. I sigh and smile back at her. I look at Haru who was stacking his blocks one by one.

"Hey Haru."

He recognized my voice and looked directly at me.

"Can you say mama? Say mama."

He turned his head a little, but then he went back to playing with his blocks. Again I sighed but I laid down on my back and grabbed my unsuspecting son. His eyes were wide as I laid him on my chest and gently ran my fingers through his soft black hair.

"Your a good boy you know that?" I smiled at him.

He giggled back and I felt Hana coming closer to us. I turned my head to her and with a smile on my face I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can you say mama now?"

"Ara."

I think my heart skip a few beats. Great...there are now three girls with a Kyoto accent in this house. Now what am I going to do?

I heard the front door begin to open and I gently placed Haru back on the blanket. I hear two footsteps enter the house, a small set and a bigger set. Either way I smiled.

"Hey baby, did you have a good day at school?" I asked as Shizuka wrapped herself around my shoulders.

"Uh-huh, I had a good day."

"That's great." I hugged her back.

"Mama, can you read this letter for me? I can't read it all." Shizuka opened up her backpack and took out a letter.

"Okay, is it from your teacher?" I asked.

"No, its from Jiro."

"Oh...who's Jiro?" I had a bad feeling about this Jiro kid.

"He's a boy in my class." Shizuka simply answered.

"Okay..."

I looked up at Shizuru and noticed something different. That look in her eyes...I didn't like it. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Shizuka watch Haru and Hana for a little bit. Mommy and I are going to talk for a little bit.

"Okay."

We walked into the other room and I began to open the letter. After reading a few lines I crumpled up and threw it away in the trash can.

"Kids these days...a freaken love letter, and they're only five." I tried to smile at Shizuru.

She still had that look in here eyes. I wonder what set her off?

"Hey Shizuru..."

"Our daughter...our daughter asked that question."

I felt my heart skip a beat. We knew this day would come, tried to prepare for it but even now its a little hard. I took a deep breath and looked at Shizuru.

"Is she still asking?"

"I distracted her for a little bit, but she'll probably ask later."

"Well...you ready?"

"I hope so." She smiled at me.

I grabbed her hand and we walked back to the room where our children were. I took a breath as we sat down with our children, especially near Shizuka.

"Hey Shizuka."

Shizuka turned my way with an innocent smile. This might be harder than I thought.

"Hey Speedy, did you ask your mommy a question?"

"Yeah."

"What made you ask?"

"Because Wakana has a daddy. Mama,where's my daddy?"

"Well...you see..." Shizuru began.

"I'm your daddy." I blurted out.

"Eh?" Shizuka turned her head a little.

"Yup."

"But your mama."

"Okay, then who's this?" I pointed to Shizuru.

"Mommy."

"Do you love us?"

"A lot." Shizuka smiled.

"Your mother and I love you a lot too."

"Haru and Hana too."

"Yup." Shizuru answered.

I think Shizuka understood a little, as much as a five year old could handle.

"What did the letter say?" She asked.

"Uh...nothing." I answered.

**XXXX**

"Alright...say mama?"

"Grandma!"

I sighed and decided to give it a rest. Apparently Hana inherited Shizuru's art of teasing...or just being mean.

"Okay, later." I stood up to go get the twins something to eat.

"Ara." Hana clapped.

"Yeah, yeah." I smiled.

As I prepared a small meal for my kids, the phone rang. I sighed and let it ring, maybe they'll give up.

"Okay guys, lunch time." I sat down near the twins.

"Ring, ring." Hana mimicked the phone.

They're not giving up easily.

"Hey Hana I'll give you a cookie if you say mama."

"Grandma!" She clapped.

"Mmmm..." The phone continued to ring.

Suddenly its stopped, which I had to raise an eyebrow to. I then heard music come out from my pocket and brought out my cell phone. Shizuru...

"Hey what's up?"

"Natsuki, please get over here." She answered in a panic tone.

"What's wrong?"

"Shizuka fainted at school!"

I felt my heart drop.

**...:D  
><strong>

**I do not own Pokemon (that would be awesome) or Mai-Hime (that would be awesome too)**


	13. The End

**Sorry for the wait everybody, but here is chapter 13. This is it, this is the last chapter of this story, sad to say. Even though this is the last chapter I will put two bonus chapters filled with fluff and junk. Possible another chapter of an sneak peak of a prequel if I get enough positive feedback in the reviews for it. :D  
>Thank you and R&amp;R please<strong>

**Until the End**

I'm not sure how it happened, but before I knew it I was running towards the hospital and taking off my helmet in the process. I had rushed to the school but had told me that Shizuka and Shizuru were already at the hospital. I rushed into the hospital and ran up the the front desk.

"Where is Kuga Shizuka?" I asked the nurse.

"Um...room 412." He answered.

Without thanking him I rushed over to the elevator and tried to calm myself down. My baby...my first kid, the one I gave birth to...I tried not to think of anything negative. I took a deep breath and wiped the swear off my brow. As soon as the doors opened I rushed out and counted the numbers until I reached room 412. I quickly opened the door without any hesitation.

"Shizuka!"

"Hi mama."

I was frozen for a moment as I saw my daughter smiling and waving at me from the medical bed. Shizuru came to my side and wrapped her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her, my nerves relaxing a little.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They told me Shizuka fainted, I rushed to the school she was still...then we got here and she woke up..." Shizuru explained.

I placed a kiss on Shizuru's forehead before I walked over to Shizuka who was looking at us with her big jade eyes.

"Hey Speedy, how are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm okay." She smiled.

I wrapped my arms around her and petted her hair with my hand. My baby...if something happened to her, I don't what I would do. The same for Haru and Hana...and Shizuru. I unwrapped my arms around Shizuka and put my hand to her small cheek. She looked up at me with a blank, confused look. I just smiled at her, I can see that she's has most of my my face with a small part of Shizuru. The door to the room opened and the doctor came in.

"What did the test say?" Shizuru asked.

"Your daughter is going to be fine. She just had syncope, that's all."

"And what is that?" I asked, trying not to sound angry.

"Syncope is a common faint, believe it or not. Your daughter was probably outside for too long and caused the syncope to happen. It's harmless, your daughter will be fine."

"Thank you doctor." Shizuru slightly bowed.

"...Thanks."

The doctor bowed and left the room. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"It's harmless? Your daughter will be okay? Does that doctor even know what the hell we went through?"

"I know, but Natsuki please not in front of Shizuka," Shizuru calmed me, "Let's just be grateful that she's okay."

I just sighed and nodded my head. Shizuka was okay now, that's all that matters to me. I went over to Shizuka and grabbed her. She laughed and wrapped her small arms around my neck.

"Ready to go home?" I asked.

"Yup." Shizuka smiled.

**XXXX**

"What do you mean the medical bill has been paid?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes mam, the bill was paid by a friend of yours. At least that's what he told me to tell you?" The nurse responded.

"Who was it?" Natsuki asked.

"He left this note to give you." The nurse handed me the note.

"Thank you." I took the note.

Walking out of the hospital I opened the note with Natsuki holding Shizuka's hand and looking at the note.

_Dear Shizuru and Natsuki,_

_ I'm sorry to show up like this out of nowhere. I'm on business here for a few days and I heard about a Kuga who was in the hospital I was doing business with. I hope maybe we could have dinner or lunch sometime this week? We can catch up on old times. I put my number at the bottom, just give me call._

_ Sincerely, Reito Kanzaki_

"Reito? Wow I haven't seen that guy in forever." Natsuki said with a smile.

"Rieto..."

"Dinner sounds fun. That and we just can't turn him down after what he did for Shizuka." Natsuki smiled.

"Of course not, I can't wait." I smile at her.

_Reito...it's really been a long time..._

"Shizuru?"

"Yes?" I felt Natsuki's hand capture mine as we walked out of the hospital.

"You okay?" Natsuki asked.

"I'm fine, the name Rieto is a name I haven't heard in a long time."

"Yeah, I wonder how he's up to now? Maybe he found that lucky girl." Natsuki grinned at me.

"Don't give me that look. Just cause he was once, as my mother said, a suitable omai for me doesn't mean-"

"Mommy wants an omai?" Shizuka asked, who was in between us and holding each of our hands.

"Um...an omai is...ah..." Natsuki tried to come up with something.

"Its something grownups do." I answered.

"Oh...so when I grow up will I have an omai?" She asked.

"Um...probably not." I smiled.

"Why not?" Shizuka asked.

"You'll understand when your all grown up." Natsuki added in.

"Aww...okay." Shizuka looked disappointed.

"Natsuki, who did you leave Haru and Hana with?" I asked, now worry about my twins.

"As soon as I got your call, I called my mother and she rushed over to the house."

"Good, how are the twins?"

"Your youngest daughter is still calling me grandma," Natsuki said with a displeased look on her face, "She takes after you, you know."

"Ara, you might be right." I chuckled.

**XXXX**

"Yay dinner time!" Shizuka cheered.

"Yay food!" Natsuki grinned.

"Well I know I have two hungry stomachs." I smiled as I sat Haru in his high chair.

"Food!" Hana clapped her hands.

"Three...Haru?" I looked at my son.

"..." Haru just smiled at me.

"Natsuki, you gave my children your appetite." I sighed.

"What's wrong with that?" Natsuki asked.

"It means I'll have to go food shopping everyday for the rest of my life."

"Hey come on now, its not that bad," Natsuki smiled, "Hey Speedy you want to try mayonnaise today?"

"What's mayonnaise?" Shizuka asked.

"Not for you Shizuka." I quickly glared at my smiling Natsuki.

"So Shizuka did you and Keiko have fun playing together?" Natsuki asked Shizuka

"Yup! We played hide and seek." Shizuka responded.

"That's sounds fun."

"Tell your mama about about the balloons Shizuka." I smiled knowing earlier today about the balloons near the school.

"Oh! Mama, when me and mommy went to school we saw a bunch of balloons flying in the air."

"Oh really?"

"Yup! They were so pretty."

"I bet so." Natsuki chuckled.

"Mama?"

"Yes Shizuka?"

"Where do babies come from?"

I froze as soon as I heard Shizuka finish that sentence. Natsuki and I both knew Shizuka would one day ask this question, but now that it came I don't really know what to say. Suddenly I heard something drastic.

"Actually Shizuka I don't know. Ask your mommy, I think she might know." Natsuki smiled at me.

I gave my wife a fake, cold smile. How dare she shift that question to me. She knows she's going to pay for this later. With a warmer smile I turn to Shizuka.

"Mommy where do babies come from?" She repeated the question.

I thought for a few moments. Shizuka turned her head as she waited for me to answer.

"Babies come from heaven." I answered.

"But then how come they grow in mommy's tummies?" Shizuka asked.

"Yeah, how come they grow in mommy's tummies?" Natsuki asked with a smirk on her face.

"It's a secret Shizuka." I winked at her.

"Ooooh! Can I know the secret?"

"When you grow up, your mama will tell you the secret." I looked over at Natsuki.

"Mama what's the secret?" Shizuka turned to her.

"When you grow up." I patted Shizuka's head.

"Awww...how come I have to wait till I'm a grown up?" Shizuka asked making a pout face that closely resembled my own.

"Sometimes you just have wait." Natsuki answered.

"Why do you ask Shizuka?" I asked as I began to feed the twins.

"Because Keiko's mommy is gonna have a baby." Shizuka smiled.

"That's cool." Natsuki responded.

"Yeah, Keiko said that her mommy told her that she was gonna be an onee-chan, like me."

"Yup, that sound about right." Natsuki smiled.

**XXXX**

"Natsuki will you take care of the dishes?" Shizuru asked after dinner was done.

"Fine."

"Bath time." Shizuru led Shizuka away.

She gently passed by me and whispered something in my ear.

"I'll punish you when we get to our room."

I felt a chill go down my spine. Oh crap, I almost forgot about the where-do-babies-come-from question from. Quickly I took Shizuka from Shizuru.

"You know what, I'm gonna give Shizuka a bath instead." I smiled.

"If you insist, take the twins with you as well."

"Okay, let's go Speedy," I quickly lead her to the bathroom, "Haru! Hana! Where are you two?"

"They're walking your way." Shizuru answered as the Hana slowly stumbled her way towards me.

I smile at my little girl as she walked her way to my outstretched arms. When she reached my arms I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a small kiss on her head. I look up and see Haru slowly making his way towards me. When he reached my I put Hana near him and smiled at the similarities.

"Okay guys, bath time." I began to lead them to the bathroom.

These kids of mine don't like to stand still at all. I wonder is this was part of the punishment Shizuru has planned for me.

"Mama?" Shizuka asked as I put a towel around her.

"Yes?" I answered as I put a towel around Hana.

"Whats that?" Shizuka pointed to Haru.

"That's your brother Shizuka."

"No, that thing on Haru?"

What is she talking abo...oh...that...huh...how am I going to get out of this one? I grabbed a towel and covered Haru with it as I made some time to think of an answer.

"Haru is a boy, and boys have that." I answered.

"Will I get that?" Shizuka asked with a perfect timing of Shizuru coming into the bathroom.

"Sure you'll grow one when you grow up." I smiled.

"Yay!" Shizuka cheered.

"Natsuki, don't lie to our daughter like that." Shizuru sighed as she began to dress Haru and Hana.

"Mama lying?" Shizuka asked as I began to put clothes on her.

"Yes mama is lying." Shizuru answered.

"Mama lying is bad." Shizuka looked at me.

"Mama wasn't lying, she was just telling a joke." I smiled.

"A joke?" Shizuka looked confused.

"Natsuki." Shizuru gave me a stern look

I just smiled and continued to dry Shizuka's hair.

**XXXX**

Its late at night and I passed by Shizuka's room. I backtracked my steps and went into her room. I watched her sleep, her small breathing in and out, the way her lips moved when she breathed, it was all perfect. I knelt down and placed a small kiss on her cheek. She stirred a little in her sleep, she then looked up at me. Oops, didn't think that would wake her up.

"Sorry. Go back to sleep." I whispered softly.

She smiled at me as she let her eyes close again. I gently moved her long bangs out of her face.

"I love you."

"...love you...too mama." She said in her sleep.

I stood up and stayed for a few minutes as I watched her sleep. Beautiful. Finally I turned away and walked to my room. I saw Shizuru reading a book. When she heard me enter she put the book down and smiled at me.

"Interesting topic at dinner, no?"

"It was wasn't it." I got on the bed and under the covers.

"Where do babies come from? Why would you push that question towards me?"

"Well I didn't want to answer so I let her beautiful, smart mother give her the answer to her question." I smiled as I looked up at her.

"Flattery will get you no where you know. You're still going to be punished." She gave me that look which I knew what was going to happen next.

"What if I want to be punished?" I smirked at her as she hovered above me.

"All night long?" She leaned close to my ear and whispered.

"Uh...I have work tomorrow and..." I tried to come up with an excuse.

"Should of thought about that before you got yourself in trouble."

Before I could protest I felt her warm tongue trace the outline of my ear. I held back a moan as she kissed to my neck. As I wrapped my arms around her shoulder, she kissed up my neck and placed a kiss at the edge of my lips. I couldn't help it, I leaned her head forward and captured her lips with my own. As our kiss progressed I felt her hands lifting my top for her pleasure and mine. As she took my breast into her hands I couldn't help but let out a soft moan in our kiss. Shizuru broke from the kiss with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Zuru what's wrong?"

"Your breast..." She gave them a slight squeeze.

"Ah! W-What about them?"

"...They've gotten a little bigger." She said with a smile.

"Wait what?"

"My Natsuki's breast usually fit in my palm," She began to massage my breast, "But now they feel a little fuller."

"Uh...I...ah...I didn't notice," I removed her hands from my chest and placed them with my own,"Huh...they are a little bigger. I guess I gained a little weight this last month being around the kids. I better go start running."

Before I could fix myself, Shizuru pinned me down. I looked up at her and saw that smile that usually meant something bad for me.

"I like your new breast."

"Shizuru get off me." I blushed.

"Punishment time." She winked.

**XXXX **

"Shizuru are you ready yet?"

"Just a minute."

I sighed as I laid back on the bed and waited for my wife to get out of the bathroom. Tonight we were going out to meet Reito. I couldn't wait but Shizuru seemed a bit nervous about this reunion. Sure he was once her omai and they've been friends since kids but there's no reason for her to be nervous. I wonder if I should ask her...

"Okay, I'm ready." She came out of the bathroom with a beautiful dress and a smile.

"You look beautiful." I smiled and stood up.

"Not as much as you, but it will have to do." She grabbed my hand.

"Don't say such lies. You ready?"

"The children are with your mother right?"

"Yup, don't worry they're in good hands."

"Okay, let's go." She smiled and lead me out of the house.

"Hey Shizuru?" I question as we walked down a few blocks.

"Yes?"

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Well...its has been some time since we've seen each other. The last time we spoke was at our wedding."

"Lets see that's...almost six years." I counted on my fingers.

"Yes, so I'm just a little anxious."

"Don't worry about it. We're all friends, and if it wasn't for him I never would have been with you so I owe him big time." I said with a smile.

"Really?" She seemed a little surprised.

"Yeah, Reito helped me set up our first date."

"I never knew that."

"Yeah kind of a pride thing there, don't tell anyone" I sighed.

She just smiled and gave me a small chuckle as we walked into the restaurant. As our waiter lead us through the maze of tables and chair, I felt my stomach fill up with butterflies. Now what am I nervous for?

"Shizuru, Kuga-san."

I smiled at the tall, black haired man that stood up at the table he had reserved. Reito hasn't changed much in these six years.

"Reito, you know you can just call me Natsuki." I bowed.

"I know, but at least once more Kuga-san." He bowed back.

"Reito...its nice to see you again." Shizuru nodded her head.

"Its has been a long time Shizuru." He nodded his head to her.

"So...how have you been Reito?" I asked as we all sat at the table.

"Not much, I'm traveling for a little while and decided to come back here."

"Reito, okini. You shouldn't have covered the medical bill for us." Shizuru said.

"Just a small payment, what are friends for," Reito smiled, "May I ask what happened?"

"Our daughter fainted at school. The doc said she had syncluoupe-"

" Syncope my dear." Shizuru corrected.

"Yeah syncope, it wasn't anything too big." I sighed.

"Ah, so you have a daughter. Congratulations." Reito smiled.

"Actually we have two daughters, and a son," I took out my wallet and showed Reito the pictures I had of Shizuka, Haru and Hana, "The girl with Shizuru's hair is name Shizuka and is the oldest. The twins are Haru and Hana, Haru is the oldest by a couple of minutes."

"You have beautiful children," Reito handed me my wallet back, "How old are they?"

"Shizuka is five, the twins are two." Shizuru answered.

"So who was the carrier between you two?"

"I carried Shizuka, Shizuru carried the twins."

"Planning on having anymore?"

"Not really, three's a good number." I answered.

"Enough about us, what is going on in your life Reito?" Shizuru asked.

"Well I work at a company as a vice-president."

"Wow not bad, which company?" I asked.

"Viola Industries."

"I think my company trades and sells with Viola Industries. What a small world." I smiled.

"How long are you staying here?" Shizuru asked.

"Tomorrow will be my last day, sad to say."

"So with you being the vice-president, I bet the ladies are after you, huh?" I smiled.

"Yes but unfortunately none of ladies at work interest me."

"Still haven't found that lucky girl yet?" I asked.

"Not yet, I'm still waiting for the right woman to come into my life."

"Well if all else fails, Shizuru over here-" I began.

"I feel like your selling me Natsuki." Shizuru interrupted.

"I was just joking." I smiled.

"You've been playing a lot of jokes this past week."

"It's because I love you." I placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I can't get mad at you for too long." Shizuru sighed with a smile.

"Don't worry Reito, I'm sure that girl is out there looking for you." I assured him.

"I should probably start looking myself." Reito smiled.

"Excuse me for a moment." Shizuru stood up.

As Shizuru left the table, it became quiet at the table. I took a deep breath and prepared myself.

"I never thanked you."

"What?" Reito seemed confused.

"You helped me and Shizuru back at college, and even now you're still helping us. Thank you...it really means a lot to us." I nodded my head.

"Your welcome."

"Hey um...I know this is straight forward and all, but I give you permission."

"For...for what?"

"To marry Shizuru if something happens to me and you're still single."

"Wha-...But why-"

"Look I may not be too bright when it come to romance things like this, but I know you're still in love with her."

Reito froze for a moment, but then he smiled and sighed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Kind of, but I'm not mad. If Shizuru wasn't in love with me, I would of pushed her towards you."

"Why? You love her too."

"Because you're a good man, I trust you. I don't put my faith into men that easily, but you've proven different from other men I have met."

"I'm honored." He chuckled.

"But I'll pray for your happiness with a different woman. You deserve to be happy."

He smiled and I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I turned my head and smiled at my wife.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She sat down.

"I'll be back, excuse me." I smiled as I stood up and left the table.

**XXXX**

"So...you seem happy." Reito said after a few moments of silence.

"I am...Reito...why?"

"What?"

"Why did you come back after all theses years? You never wrote or called, why now after all these years?"

"I didn't want to get in the way of you and Natsuki."

"A letter or a phone call doesn't get in the way."

"Maybe not, but I wasn't ready yet."

"Ready for what?"

"Ready to accept the fact that we're just friends."

I felt my heart skip a beat. I could hardly believe it. Reito...my childhood friend...after all these years was still in love with me. What do I say? What should I say? I took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"You still love me? Even after that thing that happened?"

"Yes, I know it seems pathetic after these years especially since you see me as a friend."

I felt my cheeks want to burn, but I kept myself under control.

"Reito...I-"

"I know, we discussed this six years ago," He smiled, "I am your friend,but please put my heart at ease. Remember that I will always love you until this heart beats its last beat. I will be your friend That's what I said, don't you remember?"

"I do...every word." I couldn't control my blush at this point.

Reito smiled as I let the blood go to my cheeks.

"Ka...Kanin na."

"There's no need to apologize."

"There is, I was selfish. Not thinking about anyone but myself. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"So...this woman that you're chasing. Will she be like me?" I asked.

"Better than you."

"Good, she better be." I smiled.

**XXXX**

"I had fun. Too bad he's leaving tomorrow." I sighed as I covered myself with the bed sheets.

"I had fun too." Shizuru tucked herself near me.

"So...what did Reito have to say?" I asked as I turned on my side to look at her.

"Things..." Shizuru sighed as she laid on her side.

I sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she tried to get comfortable. I know some things in her past still haunt her, my past haunts me too sometimes. Shizuru has a hard time letting go, more so than me. I raised an eyebrow when she suddenly looked surprised and then buried her face into her pillow.

"Shizuru what's wrong?"

"Reito...I really hope he finds the one for him." Shizuru muttered in the pillow.

"What happened?" I asked turning her head towards me and seeing tears run down her face.

"I just realized...he helped me let go of something. I didn't even realize it until now."

I was silent for a moment, but then I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. Thanks Reito, not sure what happened but thanks for setting her free.

**XXXX**

Well...I lifted the curse for you Shizuru. Now I wonder if I can release myself from this curse?Am I being selfish? Nothing can be undone...but still...I sighed as I looked up at the sky and watched the stars twinkle and shine above me. If people are stars and we all have another to be with, where do I find them? Or am I just a black hole, swallowing other stars that don't belong to me?

Suddenly I felt a body crash into me without warning. The impact made me take a few steps back to keep myself from falling over. As soon as I was balanced, I looked up and saw the person who ran into me begin to bow.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No, the fault is mine." I bow, trying to be polite.

"No please, the fault is mine."

I rose up and felt my breath escape from me. The woman stood up for me to see her. She had familiar wine colored eyes but had a different shine to them. I smile as I notice her blushing. She noticed and tried to cover her red cheeks.

"I hope you can forgive me." I continued to smile.

"Well I do, but I should be the one apologizing."

"As a gentleman I'll take the blame."

"Oh...well if you insist," the woman continued to blush, "I must be on my way."

"Let me apologize by treating you to a meal or something like that." I offered, I didn't want to lose her just yet.

"Oh, well you see I just ate and I really don't want to impose."

"Well then allow me to treat you to a meal next time. Shall I have your number?"

She raised an eyebrow and gave me a slight glare.

"Sorry but is this some kind of pick up trick?"

I chuckled, she's cute with some of her black hair flowing down her shoulders. I took out a piece of paper and wrote my number down.

"No I assure you this is just me repaying you. Of course I will admit you are cute."

Her blush took another level as I handed her the paper.

"Call me anytime you feel hungry. I'll be waiting." I began to walk away.

"Hey wait a minute! What's your name?" She asked.

"Reito, Reito Kanzaki."

She smiled at me and put the paper in her pocket. She then took out a different piece of paper and began to write something down. When she handed me the paper, it was a phone number, her number. I looked up at her and met her eyes...could this be...?

"My name is Sakuragi, Sakuragi Kisara." She smiled.

Beautiful...

**XXXX**

"Shizuka stand still." I asked as I put her shirt over her head.

"When are we going?" Shizuka asked for the umpteenth time.

"When we're all dressed and your mother is ready." I answered.

"Onee-chan will be there, right?"

"Yes, along with grandma Kuga and your Fujino grandparents," Well Shizuka was dressed, now to start with the twins, "Shizuka go check up on mommy."

"Okay." She gave me a little salute before spreading her arms out and flying out of her room.

I chuckled as I turned and put my attention on the twins.

"Okay, who's first?" I asked.

"Haru!" Hana pointed to her brother.

"Okay, you first then." I grabbed Hana and sat her closer to me.

"Boo." She stood up to run away.

"Hey, don't walk away from your mother," I grabbed her and put her next to me, "Green or red dress."

"Green please." She said with a familiar smile I knew.

"Green it is Mini Zuru."

"Ara, is that her nickname now?"

I turned my head and smiled at my wife who came to help me with the twins.

"Is it a little better than Clapper?"

"Mmm...maybe, look at our Haru."

I looked and smiled at our son to see he was trying to put his clothes on by himself. He managed to put his shorts on but the shirt was giving him problems.

"Let me help you Haru." Shizuru began to put the shirt on Haru.

"Mama, love you." Hana said as I finished putting on her green dress.

"I love you too Hana." I gave her a quick hug before she escaped to Shizuka.

"Are we leaving yet?" Shizuka asked.

"Just a minute, be a good girl and wait." I said as Hana walked over to her big sister.

"Zuka, play." Hana asked as she grabbed Shizuka's sock monkey.

"That's mine!" Shizuka quickly grabbed her sock monkey from Hana.

"Oi! Be nice to your sister Shizuka and let her play with your toys." I quickly snapped.

"But Saru-chan is mine." Shizuka whined as she held on tighter to the sock monkey.

"Shizuka, let Hana play with your toys." Shizuru said with an underlining of threatening I know too well.

Shizuka thought about it for a moment, but then Shizuru's slight glare made Shizuka give Hana her sock monkey. Hana giggled as she tightly hugged the sock monkey. Shizuka walked out of the room, now I wonder where she got that temper from?

"Five is a tough age huh?" I sighed as I began to stand on my feet.

"She reminds me of you, leaving the room to go cry somewhere else." Shizuru smiled.

"Eh? How do you know she's crying?" Its true I would go somewhere off by myself and cry, but I never figured Shizuka would have that trait.

"She's my wife's daughter." Shizuru smiled.

I smiled back before leaving the room to look for Shizuka. As I guessed she was sitting outside in the backyard with her knees close to her tiny chest. I sat besides her and put an arm behind her.

"Hey Speedy, it's okay. Come on, wipe those tears away." I asked as I began to wipe away her tears with my other arm.

"Mommy doesn't like me." Shizuka cried as she wiped away her oncoming tears with both hands.

"What? Mommy loves you Shizuka." Where did this come from?

"But I made her mad."

"Only because you wouldn't share your toys with Hana. She still loves you Shizuka."

"No she doesn't. I made her mad." Shizuka tears kind of slowed down.

I hate to see her cry, my little Shizuka. Wiping off most of the tears, I moved Shizuka closer to me and made her look up at me.

"Hey you know what?"

"What?" She sniffed.

"Mommy gets mad at me too." I smiled.

"She does?" She looked surprised.

"Uh-huh, and you know what else? Sometimes I get mad at mommy too."

"Really?"

"Yup but even though mommy gets mad at me, she still loves me. I still love her too even when I get mad at her."

"It's okay to get mad?" Shizuka asked.

"Yeah, so long as you say sorry and hug them."

Shizuka sniffed again and wiped her face once more. She stood up and wrapped her tiny arms around me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry mama."

"It's okay Speedy. I love you." I hug her tighter and place a small kiss on her head.

"I love you too mama."

I ran a hand through her dark chestnut hair and gave her a smile. As I stood up she grabbed my hand and we walked back to the room where Haru, Hana and Shizuru were. Shizuka looked up at me, her eyes asking for permission. I nodded my head and watch the magic unfold. Shizuka walked up to Hana who looked up at her from the sock monkey. With her hand, Shizuka gently patted Hana's head.

"Sorry."

Hana smiled and handed Shizuka the sock monkey. Shizuka gave Hana back the sock monkey before she walked to Shizuru. The small Shizuru looked up at the bigger Shizuru as she walked a little closer to her. Shizuka then hugged Shizuru who wrapped her arms around her small daughter.

"I'm sorry mommy."

Shizuru smiled as she tightened her arms around Shizuka.

"It's okay Shizuka, I still love you."

I smiled at my small, happy family. We do a great job, Shizuru and I. At least I hope we do an okay job. I noticed Haru walking his way towards me, having his hands up in the air for me to pick him up. I smile as I pick him up and wrap him in my arms. He stared at me as I looked into his eyes with a smile.

"What's up Haru?"

Without warning and much to my surprise, Haru leaned his head towards me and places a small kiss on my cheek. Haru has never done this before. I look over at Shizuru and she's just as surprised as I am. I look back at my son and my heart melts when I see a smile on his face.

"I love you mama."

For a few moments everything just stopped. As soon as those few minutes were over I wrap my arms around my son and let some tears roll down my cheek.

"I love you too Haru."

**XXXX**

"Shizuru...we're good parents, right?" My wife asked.

"I think so." I smiled as I grabbed her hand.

She smiles and keeps a careful on the children as they walk ahead of us and touch and stomp on everything in their path. I do believe we make okay parents, not perfect by any means but we do love our children.

"I love you, Natsuki." I lean to my wife and kiss her cheek, a little close to her lips.

"I love too." She placed a kiss on my lips.

This is my family, we love, treasure and care for each other. Nothing could ever compare to this. As long as we are together, there is nothing we can not get through. This...

Is our family.

**The End**

**Thank you so much for reading until the end of this story. I really appreciate it. If you want to see a prequel, please leave a review saying yes and I'll see if i can work my magic (if I have any left) :D**

**Thank you very much**

**-Danzai13**


	14. Bonus: Natsuki

**I'm back (at least for a little while). Sorry for the delay, April was not a very kind month for me. Hopefully maybe now I can get back to finishing up these stories.  
><strong>

**First things first, these two bonus chapters really have nothing to do with the story. I had written material but didn't find any space for them within the story. Just a bunch of fluff and random ideas written down for entertainment for the readers.  
><strong>

**Thank you very much, R&R please  
><strong>

**-Danzai13  
><strong>

******Bonus Chapter: Fluffy Clouds for Natsuki**

"You have a good day today?" I asked.

"Uh-huh. I painted a picture today." Shizuka smiled at me.

"Sounds cool."

"Zuka-chan, wait!"

My daughter and I turned around and saw a small boy running up to us. I think this kid is in her class, can't remember really.

"Hi Sasuke." Shizuka smiled.

"Zuka-chan, I have a secret to tell you." The boy smiled.

"What is it?"

"Come here, I'll tell you." He motioned her to come closer to him.

Before Shizuka could lean her ear to him, I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from this Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasuke, but Shizuka and her mama have to go. Shizuka say bye." I put a smile on my face.

"Bye Sasuke." Shizuka waved at him.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." He waved back.

As soon as we were far away enough, I stopped and knelt down to Shizuka's level.

"Hey Shizuka, don't try and find out what the secret is."

"Why not mama?"

"It's a trap."

What else am I suppose to say? I don't want no boy getting a free kiss from my precious little girl.

**XXXX**

"Haru, what are you doing?" I asked as I was cooking some rice.

"Hiding." Haru simply responded as he began to take the pots and pans from the cabinet and hide himself in the empty space.

"Uh-huh...Hana don't even think about it." I slightly glared at the two wooden spoons in her hands.

"But mama." Hana complained and looked disappointed.

"Look mama has a headache. I promise you can play the drums when mommy stays at home." I smiled.

"Mama where's onii-chan?"

"I thought you two were playing hide-n-seek?"

"But I can't find him."

"That's the idea of the game my Mini Zuru." I winked at her.

She sighed and continue to walk around the house. She's too cute, searching for her big brother.

"Mama, I can't find him." Hana pouted.

"Why don't you call him? I'm sure he'll come out of his hiding place."

"Onii-chan, where are you?" Hana cupped her hand to her mouth.

"Here I am." Haru come out of his hiding place and smiled.

"Mama I found onii-chan." Hana smiled happily.

"That's right Hana," I smiled at her happiness, "You two get ready for lunch. I'm almost done with the rice."

"I don't like rice." Hana stated as she walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm sure you'll like it," My mind was thinking otherwise, "Haru go the the table please."

As I put the rice in small cups, I didn't hear Haru respond. Sure he talks more now but he usually responds to food. I turn around and notice Haru was missing. For a moment my heart began to beat fast but then I figured where he was. I knelt down and opened the cabinet to find a small boy hiding in the back.

"Hey come on, lets go eat lunch."

"...Got to go find Hana." He said as he crawled out of the cabinet.

"She's at the table silly." I said as I put the pots and pans back in the cabinet.

I stood up and walked into the next room to find Hana missing. Again my heart began to race but I figured the twins were still playing their game.

"Hana come on, you got to eat lunch." I began to search for her.

As I searched for Hana, I then heard silence. That is never a good sign. I looked around and noticed my kids were missing. These sneaky little...did they plan this? I sighed but I put a smile on my face. This might be fun.

"Well well well, I wonder where my twins have gone."

I heard some soft giggling somewhere. I tried to pinpoint it as best as I could. I smiled at the two sets of feet hiding behind the window curtains.

"Maybe they disappeared, oh well. I guess I have to eat lunch all by myself."

I thought that would get them out of the curtains but they didn't budge. I grabbed the end of the curtains and quickly pulled them back.

"Got ya!"

To my amazement they weren't there. Just a couple of shoes without owners. I turned around when I heard more giggling. Out of the two, Hana's was louder. So she's behind all this, clever girl. She's definitely Shizuru's kid.

"Okay come on you two, stop playing around and eat lunch."

"Nope." The two answered simultaneously.

I sighed in frustration. I swear these kids take more after their other mother than me. Where am I in these kids?

"If you don't come eat lunch, I'm going to punish you."

I heard no response, is that a good thing or a bad thing? Another last ditch idea came to mind.

"Mommy will hear about this."

Suddenly two small figures rushed to the table. So they're scared of Shizuru but not me? What the hell? Especially given my past record as she ice princess. Well I think I can live with that as long as I'm the cool mom...am I?

**XXXX**

"But I don't wanna!" Shizuka pouted.

"I don't care, you're going to school." I pulled her by the hand.

"I don't wanna!"

"Come on you like school."

"Not with Sakura, she's mean to me."

"Sakura? Who's Sakura?" This was a new one on me.

"She makes fun of me."

"Why?"

"Because I have two mommies."

Ah...well she is a target for that. Hmm...what do I tell her? I knelt down to her level and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't let her push you around okay. Just ignore her or push her back, okay?"

"Okay." She seemed to doubt me.

"Ready?" I stood up and offered her my hand.

"...Okay." She sighed as she took my hand.

**XXXX**

"Hey Kuga, call on line one." A co-worker informed me.

"All right," I picked up the phone, "Kuga Natsuki speaking."

"Are you the mother of Kuga Shizuka?" A voice asked.

"Yes, what happened, is she okay?" I began to worry.

"We'd like you to come to the school. You daughter got into a fight with one of her classmates."

As soon as I could I rushed to the school into the principle's office where I saw Shizuka sitting by herself on a bench. She looked up at me, I saw a few scratches on her cheeks and her clothes were slightly covered in mud. I sighed as I sat down next to her. I'm glad that she stood up for herself but not too happy that she got in a fight with someone. She seemed to sense that I was disappointed and looked down and her shoes.

"I'm sorry mama."

I looked down at her as she dusted off her shirt. I fixed her hair as she looked up at me.

"It's okay Shizuka, but you have to apologize to Sakura."

"But she said you and mommy were stupid and dirty."

Hmmm...maybe I should tell her to forget about the apology. Before I could say anything to her, the principle and a woman with her child came out of the office.

"Mrs. Kuga, I'm glad you could make it. Follow me please."

I guess that's the Sakura was talking about. Well I gotta say I'm kind of proud, Shizuka barely has a scratch and this Sakura looks like she had the crap beaten our of her. That's my girl. No wait, gotta be a parent here. I'll praise her when we get home and Shizuru's not around.

"I'm sorry about all this." The woman looked at me.

"I'm sorry as well, Shizuka don't you have something to tell Sakura." I looked at Shizuka.

She avoided looking at Sakura for a few moments, but then she looked up at the little girl with short black hair.

"I'm sorry I kicked you...and punched you...and pulled your hair...and scratched you."

"Sakura, don't you have something to say?" The woman looked disapprovingly at Sakura.

The little girl avoided looking Shizuka in the eyes, but then she looked up her.

"I forgive you. I'm sorry I called your mom's dirty and stupid."

No doubt this had been an interesting day.

**XXXX**

"Did you make sure Shizuka apologized to the little girl?" Shizuru asked as she got into the bed with me.

"Yeah, the woman made that Sakura apologize too so its all good." I sighed as I laid on my side.

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"It's not, but that kid had some nerve teasing Shizuka."

"Our little Speedy?" Shizuru smiled as she wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Yeah...but you should of seen that kid. Shizuka totally beat the crap out of her." I beamed with pride.

"Natsuki, don't encourage her." My wife looked disapprovingly at me.

"It's just a lesson of don't let people step all over you."

"Who does she remind you of?"

"Mmm?...Who?"

"She's just like you Natsuki. It's not that hard to tell."

"Eh? How?"

"She doesn't like to wear dresses." Shizuru began to number.

"Yeah but-"

"When she's on her tricycle, she pretends its a motorcycle."

"Imagination?"

"She's been asking for a puppy."

"But dogs are good-"

"And you gave her mayonnaise behind my back. Which she now wants on everything she eats." She gave me a evil look on that one.

"Um...well she was inside me for nine months," I argued, "Don't tell me your mad because I let her taste mayonnaise?"

"Not really. It was bound to happened sooner or later." She sighed.

"Then what's the big deal? You can't tell me you never got into a fight at school."

"I was the good student at school."

"So Shizuka getting in a fight is my fault? Because she's not a goody two shoes like you were?"

"No."

"Sounds like it." I turned my back to her and pulled the covers to my shoulders.

"Natsuki don't go to sleep mad."

"Too late, I'll see you in the morning."

Yeah...so I was mad. In a blink of an eye I was awake and tired but work was in a few hours. Yawning I slowly walked over to the bathroom and readied the shower. Before I could get in I heard the door open and saw my wide awake wife entering the bathroom. I'm still a little mad at her but it should go away when I get back.

"Good morning."

"...Can I join you?"

I paused for a moment, then I nodded my head for her to come in with me. Sometimes I still find myself blush when she's undressing. As we got in and I began to clean myself, I tried to make small talk.

"So how's work?"

"It's going okay."

"Mmm..."

Stupid silence, either Shizuru doesn't want to apologize or she's coming up with a way to apologize.

"Am I picking up Shizuka from school or you?"

"I am, unless they push some more work on me at the last minute." I answered.

Again with the silence, come on this can't stay like this.

"Natsuki..."

"Yeah?"

"...I'm sorry."

"I'll forgive you is you scrub my back." I smiled.

She smiled back as she grabbed a wet towel and began to wash my back. It feels nice, the warm towel going up and down my back.

"Were you upset because Shizuka got into a fight?" I asked.

"...A little...You know me, I don't anyone hurting our babies."

"Me too...what does this have to do with me?"

She smiled a smile that reminded me of Haru and Hana.

"If Shizuka takes after you, she'll have all your bad habits."

"Hey come on."

"But she'll also be a tough little tomboy who won't let anyone toss her around."

"Yup."

"But since she's like you she may appear hard and tough on the outside, but on the inside she will be extremely hurt. If she's like you, she won't show that side of her to anyone. That's what one of the few things I don't like."

"...She'll be fine."

"What about that day when she went all the way to the back porch to cry?"

"Shizuru, she'll be fine. I swear it, Shizuka will be okay. She's not going to be a heartless ice princess," I turned around and wrapped my fingers around her's, " You want to know why I know?"

"Why...how?"

"Because we're going to be here for her. I also know that somewhere out there, there's a little boy...or girl...that's a goody two shoes and drinking green tea."

I felt her fingers tighten around my own as she gave me a heart warming smile that I love seeing on her face. She moved her head towards mine and I put my lips to hers. After a few moments we parted and she laid her forehead on mine.

"Besides, Haru and Hana will keep Shizuka from turning into an ice princess." I smiled.

**XXXX**

"Will you come over and play?" Haru asked as he pretended to be the voice of a stuffed animal bear.

"Can my girlfriend come over too?" Hana responded pretending to be a stuffed rabbit.

"Okay."

Hana brought out a stuffed dog and made it hug the rabbit. I smiled as I watched the twins play, still young and innocent.

"So Mr. Whiskers has a girlfriend?" I asked Hana, knowing she calls the rabbit Whiskers.

"Whiskers is a girl mama." Hana responded.

"Oh...okay." I held back a chuckle.

"Mama I'm hungry." Haru patted his stomach.

"Hmm...what are you two hungry for?" I asked.

They both shook their heads no and continued to play their game. I sighed as I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I really need to work on my cooking skills, can't have instant ramen everyday like in college. Hmm...out of noodles...and rice...crap. Hey wait a minute...they've never had that before. I think that would be fun for lunch.

"Hey Haru, Hana, how would you two like pizza for lunch?"

"What's pizza?" Hana asked.

"It's like...well its large round bread with melted cheese. Does that sound good?"

"...Okay." Haru smiled.

"Great, it's delivery time."

"Delivery?" Hana asked.

"Yeah, the pizza man comes over to our house and gives us the pizza."

"We don't have to go out?" Haru gasped.

"Nope."

The both looked amazed with their large wide eyes. I chuckled as I began to place the order.

**XXXX**

"Damn...tired...mmmrrrrr..." I laid face first in my pillow.

"Are you that tired?" I felt a few kisses go down the back of my neck.

"Mmmm...maybe a little lower will get me energized." I smiled.

I heard her chuckle as she lowered my shirt. I moaned slightly as I felt her hands massage her

back, unwinding the knots in my back muscles.

"Mom? Mama?"

I turned my face to see a small girl with a bunny doll in her arms. It looked like she had been crying, I sat up and lifted my shirt.

"Hana? What's wrong?" I got off my bed and knelt next to her.

"I had...a scary dream." She wiped her tear marks with her sleeves.

"A bad dream? Come here, you can sleep with me and mommy." I too Hana in my arms and placed her on the bed.

"But what about the scary dream?" Hana asked as Shizuru put the covers over Hana's small body.

"Don't worry, mommy and I will protect you." I got in the bed and placed a kiss on Hana's head.

"Really?"

"Yes, so long as you go to sleep." Shizuru said as she ran her fingers through Hana's black hair.

Hana nodded as she began to drift off to sleep on our bed. I smiled as my youngest daughter held on tightly to her bunny rabbit.

"She's so cute." I whispered as I moved some hair from her eyes.

"Not to mention a tease." Shizuru chuckled.

I sighed, that part was true. Hana takes after Shizuru and her teasing. This kid will give me gray hair sooner than I'd like.

**XXXX**

"Hey mom?"

I turned around in my chair and looked at my son who seemed a little nervous.

"What's up?"

"Um...are you busy?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"A little, what do you need?" I put all of my attention to my seven year old son.

"I was wondering...um...never mind." He began to turn to leave.

"Haru what's wrong?" I stopped him from leaving.

"Um...can we...can we do something cool?"

"Like what?" I sensed he wanted to do something like a father-son thing. That's one of the few things I can't give him, no matter how much of a tomboy I am.

"Can we go play catch?"

"Sure kid, come on lets go," I smiled as I ruffled his hair, "We'll go buy a pair of gloves and a baseball."

As we walked to the park I watched as he admired his new glove and baseball. I took the ball and pointed out into the grass.

"Alright, you go over there and try to catch the ball."

"Okay." He took off across the grass.

I smiled as he held up his new glove in the air. Placing the ball in my three fingers, I threw the ball in his direction. To my surprise he went towards the ball and caught it with his glove.

"Hmm...not bad."

For about an hour of so we continued to throw the ball back and forth to each other. As we sat on a wall eating a couple of ice cream cones, I patted my son's head.

"You did really good out there Haru."

"You really think so?" He asked.

"Yup, you should join the baseball club when you get older."

"Okay..."

"Something wrong Haru?"

"No..."

"What's up son?" I asked.

He looked hesitantly at me and I saw him pull a Shizuru worry face.

"Mom...someone told me at school that you and mother are lesbians. Is that true?"

I turned my head a little. Wasn't expecting that question. I sighed and took a quick lick of my ice cream.

"Yes."

"Oh...okay." He went back to eating his ice cream.

"Wait that's it?" I was surprised at his simple response.

"Uh-huh. Can we do this again soon?" He asked.

I chuckled as ruffled his hair. This kid is amazing, I really don't deserve Haru, Hana or Shizuka as my kids.

**XXXX**

"It's been some time, hasn't it?" My wife asked as she laid down next to me.

"Been waiting for this for awhile." I smiled I lifted myself to hover over her.

She smiled as she moved some hair from my face and moved my face closer to her's. I leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the corner of her lip. After a few more kisses I swept my tongue across her lips and gave her a deep kiss. She kissed back as I felt her hands move down from the base of my neck down to my lower back were she stopped at the rim of shirt and began to lift it up. I began to help her take it off, but she stopped me when my shirt was over my breast. I was about ask why until she lifted my bra from my breast and began to give them special attention with her lips. I took a deep breath and controlled my moans as her lips began to go further down my body.

"I'm home." A voice rang out from the opening of the front door.

Shizuru and I quickly jumped off the bed and made sure everything was kid-appropriate. I looked at the clock and groaned.

"Why didn't we remember that the kids come back home at this hour?" I sighed as I fixed my hair.

"Oh well, maybe later tonight." My wife winked at me as she placed a kiss on my cheek.

I chuckled as I left our bedroom and went to the living room to greet my daughter from school.

"Hey Speedy, how was school?" I asked as she smiled at me.

"It was okay, I guess." She sighed.

Well junior high sucks, so does being a fourteen year old teenager. Though my mother told me it gets worse so for right now fourteen is fine.

"You've joined any clubs yet?" I asked.

"I'm not good at anything." Shizuka sighed as she began to make herself instant ramen.

"Don't be like that, everyone is good at something."

"Not this kid."

"Did my Shizuka sigh?" Shizuru asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Hi mother." Shizuka smiled.

"Where's Haru and Hana?"

"Haru is at his baseball practice and Hana went with her friends to a cafe."

"We'll since your home, will you help me with the laundry Shizuka?"

"Sure, I'm going to eat first." Shizuka left the kitchen with her instant ramen.

I sighed as I looked at Shizuru with a familiar look on her face.

"I know, just like me in junior high. I'll go talk to her."

Shizuru nodded her head as I left the kitchen to take a seat near Shizuka.

"Hey Speedy, aren't there any clubs at school you're interested in?"

"Not really."

"But your good at tea making, how about the tea ceremony club. I'm sure your mother will be thrilled."

"I like tea but I don't like sitting on my knees in a room for hours."

"Um...how about the volleyball club?"

"No."

"Kendo club?"

"Nope."

"Calligraphy club?"

"Nope."

"A ramen club?"

"I wish."

"Look Shizuka, I just don't want you to miss out in junior and high school."

"What's so great about junior high?"

"I know it sucks but don't be like me. I never joined a club and missed out on a lot of things."

"But what? I don't have any talents."

"We'll just try out a club that looks interesting. You never know."

"I guess."

"Um...honey, can you come over here for a little bit." Shizuru asked from the kitchen.

"You think about it." I ruffled Shizuka's hair.

"Mom, I'm not five anymore." Shizuka fixed her hair.

"All the more reason my dear." I mesed up her hair again before taking off to the kitchen.

I looked at Shizuru as she had a slight blush on her face. I saw her holding a few socks carefully with with the ends of her index finger and thumb.

"Um...what's with the socks?" I asked.

"We need...to talk to Haru about...not doing his new 'special' habit in his socks."

"What new habit?"

"Natsuki...Haru is a boy and boys have...certain...urges..."

As my brain loaded the news slowly with Shizuru's news. I ran a hand through my hair and let a deep breath out.

"Um...I guess I'll tell him when he gets home."

"Please do, I'm going to the store tomorrow for new socks." She dropped the soiled socks in the trash can.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist when her back was turned to me.

"Natsuki?"

"Just remembering that time I caught you doing the deed yourself."

"I also recall asking that we never speak of that again."

I chuckled and placed a kiss on her cheek before letting her go.

**XXXX**

I took a deep breath before I knocked on Haru's door.

"Hello?"

I slowly opened and closed the door behind me. He's grown up so much, it amazes me that I once held him in my arms. Taking his head phones off, he turned away from his shonen jump and watched as I sat on his bed next to him.

"Mom?"

"Heh, your voice is stopped cracking." I chuckled.

"Mom." He blushed a little.

"Huh, looks like you ended up with my blush. Sorry about that." I smiled.

"It's not too bad."

"So...Haru there's something we need to talk about." I prepared myself.

"What?"

"Um...when you mother was doing laundry, she discovered your socks and threw them away because they were ruined."

It took him a moment, but I think he got the message. As soon as it hit home, his face automatically went into dark red. He avoided eye contact with me as I stood up from his bed.

"Look its a natural thing for boys your age. Just make sure when you get the urge, you do it without anyone knowing."

He hid his face in his pillow as I began to walk out.

"Also make sure you clean the shower after you use it."

I didn't think it was possible, but he grew another shade of red. That blush of his...he's definitely my kid.

**XXXX**

"Hey welcome back Hana." I smiled at my youngest daughter who entered the house.

"Hi mom." She smiled at me.

"How was your night at Misaki's?"

"It was great, we went shopping and baked food at her place."

"Sounds fun."

"Where's mother?"

"She went with Shizuka to get a few things. What's up?"

"They went without me?"

"Well you were at your friend's house."

Hana sighed as she took a seat near me as I was doing paper work. I looked over at her and noticed something different about her.

"Is onii-chan home?" She asked.

"That's the funny part, your onii-chan's on a date." I grinned.

"Well I guess we'll just have to make fun of him when he gets back." Hana smiled mischievously.

"As usual, now what's going on with you."

Hana smiled but sighed at the same time. She blushed a little and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well...there's this girl..."

"Do I need to get a sword?" I winked.

"No, I just wanted to invite her over."

"Well I don't have a problem with it. You should as your mother as well."

"Okay, I'm going to freshen up a bit."

I smiled but felt a little sad. Two of my children are in a dating phase while my oldest is the lone wolf. I know she'll find that special person one day. Yeah...

They'll all find that special person...get a little older...have kids of their own and spend the rest of their lives with them...if only I could stop time.

It breaks my heart, knowing one day we'll all be gone.


	15. Bonus: Shizuru

**Last bonus chapter, I'm done with this story *passes out on floor* Anyway thank you for reading this and for the reviews. Now maybe I can start on that prequel...  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoy this last bonus, as of now, One plus One Equals more than than Two is officially a completed story. I just realized I had published this story a year ago, its seems so much shorter than a year you very much. R&R please  
><strong>

**-Danzai13  
><strong>

**Bonus Chapter: Fluffy Clouds for Shizuru**

"What did you do in class today?"

"We practiced writing...we did some math...I drew a picture..." Shizuka began to count the activities she did in school on her hand.

I smiled as I walked with my hand attached to my daughter's hand. She stopped counting for a moment and looked in a certain direction. I raised an eyebrow until I heard a small sound in the direction Shizuka was staring. Shizuka let go of my hand and ran towards the sound.

"Shizuka." I walked after her.

She ran to the source of the noise as I followed her. She stopped at one of the trees on the school yard and crouched down. I crouched next to her and looked at the source of the noise.

"A kitty!" Shizuka smiled at the brown and white kitten.

I sighed, this wasn't going to end well.

"Mommy...whats wrong with the kitty?" Shizuka noticed how hurt the young kitten looked.

"It looks like it got hurt."

"We can make it better right?" Shizuka gave me a hopeful look.

"I don't know Shizuka, it looks really bad."

"Maybe if we take it home, the kitty will get better."

Oh dear...

**XXXX**

"How...how does it look?"

"...Well..."

I sighed as I stood by Natsuki's side and watched the kitten in the box slowly hold on to what little life it had. She sighed and grabbed my hand. I slightly tightened my grip around her fingers.

"I hate this."

"Similiar lesson learned?" Natsuki asked.

"Yes, its strange yet kind of funny. I was around Shizuka's age when I found that injured puppy."

"Same ending as this kitten?"

"...Unfortunately. Shizuka will be so devastated."

"Yeah...she fell in love at first sight with this fur-ball." Natsuki smiled.

"Trying to make the kitten comfy as possible." I smiled at the small drawings inside the box along with a Shizuka's favorite toy, her sock monkey Natsuki had gotten her.

"So...you or me?" Natsuki asked.

"I'll do it, seeing as I helped bring the kitten home." I sighed.

Natsuki kissed my forehead and gently caressed my cheek with her palm.

"Good luck."

**XXXX**

I looked at the small shoe box on the counter. I really don't want to do this. I don't want to see her cry at the loss of the small kitten.

I heard small footsteps running towards me and I took a quick breath to prepare myself. As expected Shizuka came to me.

"Mommy, is the kitty okay?" She smiled at me.

I knelt down to her level and placed a hand on her small shoulder.

"Shizuka...I'm sorry, the kitten...it died last night."

She looked a me with eyes that looked empty. Those eyes then filled with water that ran down her cheeks. I held her close to me as the tears began to flow down like a waterfall.

"I'm sorry Shizuka." I slowly rubbed her back.

"Mommy why?" She looked up at me and asked.

"These things happen Shizuka. There is no explanation, it just happens."

She just sniffed and laid her head near my chest once more. I continued to comfort her and hold her close to me.

**XXXX**

"I have to stay and finish a report at work. Don't wait up for me." Natsuki said as she was fixing her hair.

"You know I always will." I smiled at her as I was bushing my hair next to her.

"I know." She chuckled.

I chuckled and moved behind her to brush her hair. She let her hands out of her hair and let me brush her long, raven colored hair. Before I put her hair in a pony tail, I took a moment to smell the freshness of her clean hair. After taking a deep breath, I let out my breath slowly and continued to fix her hair. Noticing an odd hair I gently separate it from the rest of my Natsuki's hair.

"I believe my Natsuki is growing wiser these days."

"What?"

"A white hair among all this raven hair." I chuckled.

"I'm not getting wiser, just turning into an old lady." Natsuki pulled all of her hair into a pony tail.

"My old wife, no the less." I wrap my arms around her waist.

"I'm not old, your older than me."

"Only by a year." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Since your a year older you should have more gray hair. Come here." Natsuki turned around and began to look through my hair.

"Get away." I try to push Natsuki away.

I laugh as Natsuki runs her hands through my hair to see if any of my strands of hair differ from my natural chestnut color.

"A-ha! Found one." I felt a slight tug of on of my hairs.

"Please leave it, if you pull it more will take its place." I told her.

"That's just an old wives tale." I felt Natsuki pull the hair.

"...Did you just pull my hair out?" I raised an eyebrow her.

"Um...maybe." She dropped the pulled hair to the floor.

I pulled her close to me and began to slowly run my hands in circles on her lower back. She tried to hold back a moan but the more I began to touch her lower back, the less she was in control of her moans. I smile as I look at her face slightly filled with passion. She began to move as my hands began to move faster on her sensitive area.

"After all these years and your lower back is still sensitive as ever. Your weak spot." I chuckled.

"Ah! S-S-Stop...ah...mmmm...please..." A slight blush appeared on her face.

I smiled as I stopped my hands and brought them to her face. She took a deep breath to calm her breathing. She then looked at me and placed her forehead on mine.

"You enjoy torturing me like that, don't you?" She smiled, me feeling her arms around my waist.

"Maybe." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her neck.

She lowered my lips to mine and began to kiss me. I kissed back and brought her closer to me as I felt her move her hands up my body. My weak spot will always be her.

**XXXX**

"Mommy!"

I smiled as my twins came rushing towards me. Each wrapping their small arms around my legs, I laid a hand on their heads and rubbed slightly.

"Did you have a good day at school, my dears?"

"Uh-huh!" Each responded to me.

I smile at them as they look up at my with my red wine eyes. Taking each of their small hands in mine, we began to walk away from the school.

"Where is mama?" Hana asked.

"She's meeting up with us with your onee-chan."

"From the bigger school?" Haru asked, mentioning Shizuka's middle school.

"Yes, oh look there they are." I pointed to their mother and older sister.

"Mama! Onee-chan!" Hana ran up to her mother.

"Hey my twins, did you have a good day at school?" Natsuki asked.

"Yup." Both twins answered.

"Great."

"Haru-chan."

All of our eyes turned to a little girl walking to Haru. She was a cute little girl, I do believe she's in Haru's class.

"Hi Manami-chan." Haru waved.

"Here you go." I saw a small blush on Manami's face as she gave a small napkin wrapped item to my son.

"Um...thank you." Haru smiply replied.

Manami smiled as she turned away and quickly left. Haru unwrapped the napkin and smiled at the gift.

"Mmm, takoyaki." Haru began to eat.

"Hey share." Hana grabbed a takoyaki dumpling.

"Me too." Shizuka grabbed a dumpling as well.

"Shizuka, Hana, that is Haru's gift. You should not grab without permission." I began to lecture.

"Mmm, these do taste good." Natsuki had a dumpling in her hand.

"Natsuki." I gave her a stern look.

"So Haru...who was that?" Natsuki began to change the subject.

"Just Manami." Haru ate the last dumpling.

"Just Manami?"

"Yup."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Natsuki smiled.

"N-No." Haru's face showed a slight blush.

"Onee-chan has a girlfriend?" Hana asked.

"No!" Haru's face grew a deeper red.

"Mommy, Haru has a girlfriend." Shizuka smiled.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Haru defended himself.

"Natsuki my dear, please end this." I looked at my mischievous wife.

"Don't worry Haru, you'll see your girlfriend tomorrow." Natsuki smile.

"MAMA!" Haru's face turned completely red.

**XXXX**

"Um...for the girls?" My wife asked me as I held up a couple of dresses.

"Of course, sorry Natsuki but I don't think you will be able to fit in these." I smiled.

"Uh-huh." Natsuki rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Where are the girls? I want to see what they look like in these." I was so excited.

"In the back yard pl-"

Before Natsuki could finish her sentence, three sets of running feet rushed into the living room. It took some will power not to scowl at my children. I believe my children have inherited Natuski's rough-n-tough personality, even Hana who is more girly than Shizuka. Each of them were covered with dirt and mud, on skin and clothes.

"Why-How did you three get so dirty?" Natsuki asked with a stern voice.

The twins looked at each other with their dirt covered faces. Shizuka looked at her mud covered shirt and shorts. Each then smiled at us.

"With the garden hose."

I sighed and put the new dresses on the couch.

"Well now we have to take a bath. Especially you girls." I began to push the children to the bathroom.

"Why?" Shizuka asked.

"Because I got you and Hana new dresses." I smiled.

"A new dress?" Hana looked happily at me.

"Yes but we need to clean up first so we can try on the dresses."

Hana quickly rushed to the bathroom and Haru followed out of habit. Shizuka seemed to plant her feet to the ground.

"Shizuka?"

"If I stay dirty, I don't have to try on the dress. Right?"

"True but your going to get clean because a muddy girl is not allowed in the house."

"I don't want a dress." Shizuka complained.

"But you look so beautiful in a dress."

"But I can't run or play in a dress mommy." Shizuka explained.

"I know, but this dress is for your grandparents to see what a beautiful big girl your growing up to be."

"Can't I wear shorts?" Shizuka asked.

"No." I answered simply.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"Shizuka." I raised an eyebrow at her.

She quickly walked away to the bathroom, trying to avoid a punishment. I heard Natsuki chuckle behind me.

"And what are you laughing at?" I turned my attention to her.

"Nothing my dearest." She quickly stopped laughing.

**XXXX**

With a heavy sigh I entered my home and leaned against the door. Where did all of my energy go? I swear its like something drained away my energy. After taking my shoes off I walked into the living room and felt stiff in a few areas of my body. So...this is what getting old feels like...

"Well your home early."

I smiled at my wife who was sitting on the sofa with several of our photograph books. Right next to her was Shizuka's grown cat, Luna, noted for her all black coat except for a crescent white shape on her back. Luna was interested in the many photos taken over the years of our family. I sat next to Natsuki and leaned on her shoulder to take a look at these photos.

"You almost look like your mother." I chuckled at Natsuki's reading glasses.

"No comparison's please," Natsuki sighed as she fixed her glasses, "I only need these read and to look at photos."

"I remember this." I pointed to a picture of the children making a sand castle.

"Yup, the Okinawa trip." Natsuki smiled.

"That was fun."

"Hey Luna, its you when you were a kitten." Natsuki pointed to a picture where Shizuka was holding a small black kitten.

Luna looked at the picture but laid her head back down on Natsuki's leg.

"Remember how much she begged us to let her keep Luna?" I asked Natsuki.

"How she was going to take care of it, and feed it, and clean it." Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Still she turned out to be a good pet." I smiled.

"I guess, for a fur-ball." Natsuki rubbed the underside of Luna's chin.

"Ara, remember this?" I pointed to a certain picture.

"Now how am I suppose to forget that?" Natsuki smiled at me.

I smiled at her as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on my lips. That picture was on of the happiest moments of my life. A photo of us before Natsuki had proposed to me.

**XXXX**

Let's see...Natsuki is filing some late paperwork, Shizuka is with her cooking club, Hana is with her girlfriend on a date, and Haru is with his girlfriend on a date as well...and I'm here by myself.

I sighed as I finished washing the dishes. Well...I finished cleaning the house...now what? I suppose I could make myself some green tea and wait for someone to come home. Someone should come home soon.

Sipping my tea I felt relaxed as I sat at the table. I wonder...is this what it feels like when the children have left the nest? Its...its so quiet...and if Natsuki were to pass away before me...I shook those depressing ideas from my head. I heard to door open and felt a smile appear on my face.

"Haru? Your home early." I was a bit surprised.

"It was a quick date." Haru had on his hoodie, the head part covering most of his face.

"How was Kumiko?" I asked of his girlfriend.

"S-She's fine." He began to walk away from me.

"Haru?"

"I'm fine mother." He began to walk to his room.

I sensed something wrong and followed him into his room. He didn't bother taking off his hoodie.

"Haru?"

"Mother I told you I'm fine." he turned his head away.

I sighed and slowly began to move the head cover from his face. He quickly wiped away some tear marks on his face.

"Haru what happened?" I began to wipe away the other tear marks.

"Kumiko...broke up with me."

I held my son close to me and let him cry on my shoulder. He really fell hard for that girl, she had been his girlfriend for a couple of years. A lost love at fifteen...

"I'm so sorry Haru." I ran a hand through his hair.

"M-Mom isn't here right," He backed away to wipe his face with his sleeve, "I don't want her to see me like this."

"No, she's not here yet."

"Okay..." He let me go and sat on his bead.

I sat next to my son and held his hand. He leaned on my shoulder and sighed.

"Are all girls the same?" He asked.

"Well your mother and I are different."

He chuckled at the small joke I make for him.

"But no, not all girl are the same my boy. I know there's a girl out there who will stand by and love you no matter what."

"You sure?" He asked.

"I know because your mother's heart was broken so many times before I met her."

"Really?"

"Yes, so I know that you will find your other half. It may take some time, but you will find that other half, I'm sure of it."

He sighed as he left my shoulder and laid down on his bed.

"I'm kind of tired...good night mother." He faced away from me and covered himself with his bed sheets.

I sat up and covered his shoulder with the top sheet. I placed a kiss on head before standing up to leave.

"Good night Haru."

Someone broke my son's heart...

Killing spree time?

**XXXX**

"Hey Luna! I missed you today." Shizuka held her cat in her arms as soon as she came home from school.

"So the cat is more important than me?" I pouted as she put Luna down.

"Ara, mother. I missed you too." She happily hugged me before taking off again.

"Ara...what made you so cheery today?" I asked seeing her extremely happy mood.

"Oh, nothing." Shizuka smiled.

"A boyfriend?"

"Mother I don't have time boys." Shizuka sighed.

"A girlfriend?"

"Sorry to disappoint you mother, but I don't play for the other team."

"Okay, so what's the occasion?" I asked.

"Well today's the day I get to order tickets for the special exhibit at the Natural Museum of Nature and Science."

"Special exhibit?"

"I was so excited when I heard the new," Shizuka looked at me with excited filled eyes, "The special exhibit is all on the world famous _Titanic_. Its a once in a lifetime chance, I just have to see it before the exhibit goes away forever."

"I see, maybe you take someone with you."

"I definitely know mom wants to go, do you want to come to?" Shizuka asked me.

"Actually I was thinking that you should invite someone you have an interest in."

"Mother." Shizuka rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Ara, just give it a thought," I smiled, "Since when are you so interested in the _Titanic_?"

"Ever since I read books on it, I think I was in middle school."

"My little book worm." I smiled.

**XXXX**

"Back home..." I sighed.

"Mother?"

I looked down to see my youngest daughter standing before me with tears running down her face.

"Hana! What happened? I dropped whatever was in my hands and rushed to her.

"Um...its a long story." She sniffed and wiped away some tears from her face.

"Okay, lets go to the living room," I guided her to the living room where I brought us to the sofa, "Now tell me, what happened?"

Hana wiped a few more tears before looking at me.

"Chiyo broke up with me."

Oh great, why do people keep breaking the hearts of my children? Actually I'm kind of relieved on this break up. I didn't care for Chiyo, there was something about that girl I didn't like. I wrapped my arms around my daughter and tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Hana." I felt her press herself against me.

"Mother...kanin na." More tears poured from her eyes.

"Hana, what are you apologizing for?"

"Chiyo and I...well...we..."

"Hana?"

"I...I...I gave her everything."

It took me a few moments to actually grasp what my daughter had told me. I took a deep breath as to not let the anger growing in me show up on the outside. Hana seemed to notice and seemed to back away from me.

"Mother?" She looked scared.

I sighed and somehow let the flames turn into embers. I held her close to me.

"It's a lot to process my dear."

"Kanin na."

"It's okay."

"You're not mad?" Hana looked a bit surprised.

"Me getting mad at you would contradict my actions in the past."

"What?"

"Hana, this will be our little secret okay?"

She nodded her head to me. I took a deep breath before telling my secrets.

"You're mother wasn't my first."

"No?"

"No, but I was her first."

"Does she know?"

"Of course she does."

"She wasn't mad?"

"No, but I do regret that she wasn't my first."

"Um...your first...was a woman, right?"

"Yes."

"...Did you...ever do it with a man?"

"...Just once."

**XXXX**

"Damn, age is kind to no one."

"Well I still think you look good." I smiled as Natsuki observed the wrinkles on her face.

"Yeah but that's only because your my wife."

"So when you say I still look good, are you only saying that because your my wife?" I began to pout.

"No, no, no, no, I say that because you are beautiful." Natsuki smiled.

"Really? Even with all these wrinkles?"

"Shizuru, your like a fine wine, you get better with age."

"So now your saying I'm old?" I stuck my tongue at her.

"Damn it Shizuru, take the compliment." Natsuki rolled here eyes.

I chuckled as I finished wrapping the tie to my wife's kimono. It still fits her, this was the kimono she wore when we went to the Gion Matsuri when we were dating.

"Finished?"

"All done."

"Yay." She turned around to face me.

"After all this time you still can't fix yourself." I began to straighten out the front part of her kimono.

She just smiled as I fixed her kimono. I recall this exact scene happening once before.

"Hey Shizuru."

"Yes." I finished fixing her kimono.

She placed her hand on my right cheek and kissed my lips. This was a bit unexpected. I felt a small blush on my cheeks. She smiled at me, her face a little older and her hair with a few gray hairs, but I could still see the shine in her eyes that I had seen when we were younger.

"I'm glad that we decided to grow old together." I felt her other hand grab my hand.

I smiled and tightened my grip around my wife's hand. I did make a promise to grow old with this woman, for better or for worse, for rich or poor.

I love you.


End file.
